The Forgotten: Memories and Love
by Lisse08
Summary: What if Yuuri is given a chance, with his knowledge that a slap means an engagement, will Yuuri slap Wolfram again? Pairing: Yuuram. Warning: Angst.
1. Regret

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 1: Regret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Specially thanks to hottee39 for being my beta reader.  
**

"Why won't you just make up your mind?" Wolfram cringed as he felt his voice rise a little higher than he intended to. He wouldn't dare to shout like this at his king before but he definitely could not leave things as they were.

Four years had passed since Yuuri had proposed to him. Even if that slap was unintended in the first place, Wolfram had surely fallen in love with the king in no time. However, this was not the case for the king. Yuuri never seem to show the slightest love towards his fiancé and Wolfram was really upset about that.

"That's not the issue. Wolfram, could we just drop that?" Yuuri begged him. He was in no mood to discuss anything but this. Not when he had just finished his paperwork in the study room with Gunter. Those things were enough to get his head spinning. His head had no more space for others.

"No, we can't." said Wolfram through gritted teeth. "I want an answer, today and now. I'm tired of waiting. I have given you enough time, Yuuri. But you never seem to understand my love."

"Wolfram, I'm a bit tired now… If we can just discuss this tomorrow, I will definitely give you an answer that you satisfied with." Yuuri, however, said this only to please Wolfram. For he knew, he would never agree to marry Wolfram. The only reason he did not want to reject him was because he did not want to hurt Wolfram. Wolfram might appear to be a guy with high dignity, but his inner heart was weak.

"WIMP! YOU JUST CAN'T LOVE ME, CAN YOU?" Wolfram roared. He felt himself burning. Aside from his own anger that was heating himself up, he felt the fire magic accumulating inside his body at a rapid rate too.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted. He was a bit surprised at Wolfram's sudden outburst and was afraid when he saw the ball of fire slowly taking its form in the blonde's hand.

"You are a wimp, Yuuri! Are you implying that you regret giving me that slap?"

The words that Yuuri had fought to suppress all evening exploded from him at last.

"Yes. If there's one thing that I regret, it would be the slap!" shouted Yuuri. The moment he said it, he had felt that it was a wrong thing to do.

It's too late…

Wolfram's face turned from angry, to startled, and at last to sadness. Yuuri had never said something like this before. _Never!_ In the past, if Yuuri got annoyed at Wolfram, he would simply sigh, laugh it off as a joke or ignore him. However, this time was different; he had actually said those words…

Wolfram's felt his heart broke into pieces, and tears streaming down in his inner heart. He would not cry, not in front of his fiancé especially.

"A… I didn't mean…" Yuuri tried to explain but the damage was done.

Putting up his hand as a sign to shut Yuuri's mouth, Wolfram said in an emotionless voice, "I understand..." With that, Wolfram turned and started walking out of the room. He stopped at the threshold, holding his hand onto the door knob. He turned around to face Yuuri and said, "If that's what you wish for, just cancel off the engagement."

"Wait, Wolfram…" Yuuri felt his voice trail off as he watched Wolfram turned the knob and disappeared through the door. Yuuri felt a sinking stone in his stomach. He knew he had done something wrong.

Was he serious? Did he really want this engagement to be off? Well, I wouldn't be happier than this, but then… what will happen to their relationship?

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered, particularly to no one.

* * *

"Stupid!! WHAT DID I SAY JUST NOW TO YUURI??" Wolfram was angry. He knew he shouldn't have said those words at the first place. Now, wouldn't this give Yuuri a perfect excuse to call the engagement off?

His mind raced as he continued walking down the corridor of Blood Pledge Castle. Soldiers around him stopped by and bowed to sir von Bielefield, but he seemed to be out of it. They shrugged among each other after he passed by them, totally ignoring them. Wolfram gave out a huge sigh. He felt sad, he knew, with those words that he had said in Yuuri's bedroom, he might lose Yuuri forever… Yuuri never gave him any sign that he approved the engagement before, nor did he ever seem to care about it.

Wolfram closed his emerald eyes and prayed as hard as he could that Yuuri will not do anything about the cancelation. His memories flashed back to the first time they met. He remembered everything so well, Yuuri stumbling down from the horse, sitting on the ground, looking up at him in awesome eyes. He smiled; he guessed he did impressed Yuuri with his look that time. 'If I had never insulted his mother before, if that's the case, then…'

* * *

Still feeling slight disbelief from the shock he just had, Yuuri tried to clear his mind by reading a book that he borrowed from Gunter. However, he could not concentrate on the book as what he had said to Wolfram a few moments ago kept haunting his mind. He felt sorry for saying those nasty words to Wolfram, but he didn't know what to do to. Wolfram was bound to know about how he felt one day anyway. It was just a matter of time.

Yuuri sighed for a second time and thought about all those moments they had had. Wolfram chasing behind him everywhere he went, calling him cheater and prohibiting him from talking to other girls. Upon sleeping, he would always find Wolfram underneath his blanket. Now, if he really called the engagement off, would he be able to suit himself to a life without Wolfram? Should he really cancel the engagement? He didn't hold any kind of special feelings for Wolfram. Not once.

He only considered Wolfram a close friend; a best friend maybe, but what was this feeling of insecurity that was surrounding him?

Why did he feel scared of losing Wolfram??

He never fell in love with any girls before, let alone boy. So was this supposed to mean that he was in love with the blonde prince?

He shook his head hard. NO! NO WAY! He couldn't possibly fall in love with that brat. Not when he was the one most against the same sex love. He closed his eyes, this was troublesome. 'Now, I really wished I didn't give that slap after all, if that's the case, then I won't be worrying about this now.'

'_If that's what you wished for, your wishes are granted.'_

* * *

Yuuri snapped open his eyes, finding himself staring up at blue sky. Huh? Sky? Yuuri blinked for a second time, and opened his eyes again. The scenery remained the same, blue clouds floating in the sky peacefully.

'Aren't I supposed to be in my bedroom? Why is there a sky here?'

Confused, Yuuri stretched out his hand and touched around the ground. It was grass. He sat right up as if there was an electric shock gone right through him. 'What's going on?' He tried to recall his memory. He remembered hearing some voice mentioning about his wish being granted, or something like that, but 

'What did he wish for?' He looked around the place, this was Shin Makoku. No doubt about it. The trees, the warm breeze that blew on his face, and the village, they were all familiar to him. But he had no memories of travelling. So, where was his room? On top of all these, what was happening?

Yuuri began to panic. He dragged his tired body up and started wandering around.

"Conrad! Wolfram! Gwendal! Is anyone here?" He turned around and saw a woman, carrying a basket, walking pass him.

"HUH?" Yuuri had managed not to shout at the woman. What's this déjà vu? He knew about this scene from somewhere in his mind. He tried to grope his memories for the details. Then finally, he remembered. This was the woman he first met when he was flushed down the toilet. The very same woman!

"Excuse me!" He sprinted up the road. The woman stopped abruptly and looked at him. Yuuri was about to ask her what was going on, but the woman had reacted much faster. She dropped her basket, her purple apples, which Yuuri assumed to be, tumbling out. Yuuri was momentarily lost for words as he watched the apples rolling about. The woman showed a mixture of shock and fright. Strange…why did this scene seem familiar too?

'Aren't I supposed to be the famous heika?' Yuuri sighed deeply in his heart. 'Ah well, apparently there are some of them who doesn't know who I am.' Feeling a bit disappointed, he bent down to retrieve the apples.

"You don't have to be _that _surprised." Yuuri smiled at the woman. Yet it did not seem to calm down the woman. She gave out a yelp and started running away from him. Yuuri's stomach tightened. This was getting worse. In an instant, five men carrying weapons came for rescue. Yuuri put up his hands as sign of defeat. He expected stones to be thrown at him, and unmistakably he felt the weight hit on his hands.

"Wait! Wait!" Yuuri shouted in the midst of confusion but no one intended to listen to him. They started to speak in a foreign language. Judging from their looks, they seemed angry. Whatever that caused their anger was not Yuuri's concern at that moment. It was the fact that he no longer understood what they were saying that worried him even more.

'Am I experiencing the same thing all over again? What happened? Did I travel back through time? Why? Why is it that no one seems to recognize me? Supposed if I really did travel back, then at this moment…' He continued to run away from the angry villagers.

**Waaa.. this is my first fanfic.. I'm sorry if the story is a bit hmm.. old-fashioned. Typical time reverse type. Haha. As for the next chapter, Wolfram will appear. However, is he the same old Wolfram?? D Please give reviews. Thanks! **


	2. Sadness

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 2: Sadness  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Thanks to **MostlyLovely, xXxMidNightShaDowxXx, Midosaki, alice22, Yuuram88, pikeebo, intense08, Hazureskywar, Akane and Ranma, Eveliina92, Earthlight and Jax9 **for all the reviews. **

**Not to forget hottee39 for being my beta reader. Thanks so much! **

**Now, here is the second chapter…**

"Hush!" A man riding on a grey horse came to a halt in front of him. His yellow hair shone under the light.

"Adelbert…" Yuuri whispered under his breath. The man shouted something at the villagers and jumped down gracefully from the horse.

Yuuri took a step back instinctively. He knew what he would do to him, yet Yuuri was afraid of the process. Adelbert grabbed Yuuri's head to stop him moving. Yuuri tried to move, but in vain.

"Wait, my head is not a stress ball," Yuuri repeated the same words that he had said four years ago. Then, without warning, he felt a severe pain that penetrated through his head like a bolt of lightning. He screamed. He felt like his head was going to crack once again. It took him awhile for the pain to fade. Yuuri panted, while holding his head in his hands, waiting for the pain to disappear completely.

"Just our luck, he had to appear here."

"Let's get rid of him now."

Yuuri shivered from the pain and listened as the voices of the villagers slowly registered in his mind. He looked up at Adelbert who was smiling at him.

"Thanks, Adelbert," was all Yuuri said when he stood up.

"How did you know my name?" Adelbert frowned.

"What…? We had encountered each other countless times. Of course I..." Yuuri tried to protest but found the words stuck at his mouth. 'So, this is it… I really travelled back through time, or else, why will Adelbert not know who I am? Maybe I should play along and try to find out what's happening…'

"Ah, sorry… you look like a friend of mine, so I thought…" Yuuri's voice trailed away. He sensed the danger that was coming behind Adelbert. The villagers had their weapons raised.

After squinting at Yuuri for a moment or two, he decided that he would not waste any more time on him, he turned and spoke to the villagers, "Now, calm down you guys. This kid hasn't succumbed to anything yet. If we can persuade him here and now…"

His words are drowned by another thundering sound of horses galloping.

"YUURI!" the black-haired king turned and saw his name-giving godfather racing to his rescue on horseback. Yuuri blinked when he saw the blue pendant dangling in front of Conrad's uniform. He subconsciously reached up for his own blue pendant, but found nothing there. Yuuri opened his grip and tried to grab again at the place where he hung Julia's pendant, hoping that it was just him, but no matter how many times he tried, there was only empty air. Before Yuuri could return from disbelief, Conrad had drawn out his sword, and so had Adelbert.

"Wait, Conrad! Don't attack him! He's not our enemy!" Yuuri tried to stop the fight. 'Conrad, didn't you know that Adelbert is an ally of ours? Didn't you approve of Adelbert? Then why? Why are you attacking him now? This is not act… Even if this was an act or a prank pulled on me, there was no way everything would be exactly the same. Wait… who will have the guts to play a prank on the Maou?'

Conrad, ignoring Yuuri's advice, swung his sword down towards Adelbert. Adelbert responded by defending himself with an upwards swing. The equal forces that they exerted on each other caused their swords to vibrate under their hands. After concluding that neither can get through the barrier, they withdrew their swords and looked at each other with hatred in their eyes. Yuuri felt his foot bringing himself a step backwards. From above, Yuuri was grabbed by a Kohi and carried up into the sky.

Unlike last time, Yuuri did not struggle as he felt himself floating in the sky, he knew that in this fight, neither will win nor lose. He should keep quiet and watch. Conrad and Adelbert seemed to be talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying from his distance. Soon, two soldiers riding on their horses raced towards them. Adelbert turned to look at Yuuri and a wide smile spread across his face. He turned and retreated.

* * *

Everything went as expected. Conrad offered him to ride on his horse and brought him to another village. Gunter came out to welcome him on his arrivals. This time however, Yuuri's back did not hurt like last time. That wasn't a surprise though, since he had practiced riding horseback with Ao. He dried his shirt, listening to the same conversations again with Gunter. Yuuri tried his best not to show any signs of impatience while pretending to listen tentatively.

At night, he laid down upon the comfy bed that Gunter had insisted to provide. Yuuri felt his heavy eyelids closing down when he relaxed. Too many things happened today. He was still confused.

Why did he end up repeating the same thing? When will things go back to normal? While thinking of all these things, Yuuri felt himself sinking deep into dreamland as the unknown darkness surrounded him.

* * *

'If you want to change the history, this will be your only chance. When that decisive moment comes, you are to make your own choice. The choice that you make is going to affect the future.'

'Huh? What do you mean the decisive moment?' Yuuri found himself floating in a different realm. The voice which echo in all directions made him difficult to trace down where this person was.

'You should know very well the answer to that question. After all, you're the one who wished for it.'

'I don't understand…'

'Remember, the next time you close your eyes, you will return back to your time. Make your decision wisely.'

'No, wait. I said I don't understand what you're talking about!'

* * *

Yuuri felt the light piercing through his eyelids. Slowly, he let his eyes slide open and the vision adjusted. He sat there, thinking about the dream and tried to recall what he wished for… when the door was knocked. He was snapped back to reality.

"Come in." the wooden door was opened and Conrad showed his gentle face.

"Heika, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes." Yuuri concluded that it's best not to trouble Conrad about the dream. After analyzing the dream, he knew, for this was the first time Conrad saw Yuuri.

"It's good to hear that. You are to make preparations to get into the Blood Pledge Castle today, heika."

"Conrad… you don't have to call me heika. I know that you're the one who named me." Yuuri smiled at Conrad. Conrad looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and gratitude. He hesitated but returned a smile at Yuuri.

After the preparations, Yuuri set off with Conrad, Gunter and few more soldiers to their destination. On the way, they met a little girl. Her purple hair breaded into two pigtails. She was holding a bowl of bright shining water. Yuuri knew. This is to make a contract to enable him to use the water majutsu. Conrad, as usual, took the drink and tasted it first before handing it over to Yuuri. After travelling under the hot sun for several hours, Yuuri appreciated this little bowl of water and finished it in one gulp. He thanked Ondine and continued their journey.

Even before the demon king reached the castle, he heard the thundering cheers from outside. The people of the Shin Makoku were shouting his name. From there onwards, Yuuri was to enter the castle by riding his own horse. Cautiously, he leaded the horse into the castle. The deafening roams increased. Yuuri felt like his eardrums would burst under the high decibel. 

He smiled at the people, receiving the flowers from the children. 'It's so nostalgic; I can't believe I'm going through this again…' Yuuri thought.

In front of the next entrance, Stoffel, Cheri's elder brother is standing there to welcome them. Gunter and Conrad whispered to Yuuri about Stoffel's desires to take over Maou's place after Cheri resigned. Yuuri merely nodded. He was more focused on what was going to happen next. Yes. His memories were awakened. Before Yuuri had the chances to react and prepare for the worst, the horse had already taken its actions. Yuuri felt himself raised a little and was speeding into the castle at a high speed. The frightened people and Stoffel had stepped aside to let the horse run through. He heard someone behind him shouted "pull the rein!" Followed by Gunter's and Conrad's voices shouting "Heika! Heika!".

"AAAAAARGHH!" was all Yuuri managed to do while struggling to hold onto the horse for his dear life.

"This is NOT what I want to re-experience!" He yelled in his highest pitch as the horse continued to run all the way down the path. Lucky it still recognized where it was supposed to go, Yuuri noted. 'Now this is not the time for admiration! '

"Stop the horse!" Yuuri felt piercing wind that blew onto his face. He opened his eyes wide as he saw the horse finally raced near the castle, and stopped as suddenly as it started.

Yuuri was thrown off the horse by the sudden momentum. Sitting on the ground, he rubbed his bottom and groaned.

"Calm down, it's alright now." He saw Gwendal comforting the horse. 'Gee… since when did he appear?' Yuuri thought in his heart.

"Heika, are you alright?" Gunter and the rest finally caught up with him. Gwendal turned to look at Yuuri.

"Heika? This is?" Yuuri couldn't help but felt the tone of disdain in Gwendal's voice.

"What do you mean this is?" Yuuri retorted back, but then felt that he was in no right position to say this, judging on the fact that a king wasn't supposed to be sitting on the ground. Not to mention that this is his second time. Yuuri turned and avoided Gwendal's gaze. "You do have a point…" he whispered.

"Heika, are you hurt?" This time it was Conrad's turn. Before Yuuri could find the time to nod his head to tell Conrad that he was alright, he heard a familiar voice…

"_That_ is the new Maou?"

Yuuri felt his heart leapt a little when he recognized the voice. The scenes where they last met flashed through his mind like movie. They were arguing and it had ended with an unpleasant atmosphere, the problem unsolved. It suddenly hit him. He slowly seemed to get the answer to his question in his dream last night. What did he wished for?

_He wished that he had never slapped the blonde before. _

They all turned at the same time and stared at the prince who took his time walking down the stairs. He was wearing the usual blue uniform. His emerald eyes brought out the contrast of his hair. Yuuri gaped at the bishounen in front of him. Wolfram was _darn _pretty for a boy. Yuuri soon found himself looking up to examine his features. The emerald eyes flickered towards him, but before their eyes could meet, Wolfram had turned to look sideway.

'Why… why is it that Wolfram eyes no longer show the sign of pride and dignity as he used to when I first saw him? Why is it kind of… sad?'

**End of chapter 2… **

**Kya!! I really couldn't believe this. After I wrote this chapter, I went to finish KKM season 2. (Yes… I hadn't finished the second season yet I started writing the fanfic) I totally love the ending. I'm not referring to the way how Yuuri ended the fight, though… what I like is the way how the author made me really believe that Yuuri will never come back again to shin makoku. It made me felt so touched when I see yuuri is back, not to mention Wolfram's expressions. He's so cute in the last episode. Hahaha. The ending is so cool.**

**Thanks again for reading. Let's guess what's going to happen in next chapter. Why did Wolfram seem sad? And second. What will Yuuri do when it come to that decisive moment? ) Pls continue to give your reviews. If there are many reviews, I will consider uploading the next chapter even earlier. Thanks so much!**


	3. Decisions

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, you should know about that very well. )**

**Thanks to hottee39 for being my beta-reader**

**Responses to Reviews: (I got tons to say.. but not to waste space and your time I'll make it short)**

Midosaki: You will know about it in this chapter. Thanks for keeping track with my story. D

rueLf94: So cute! 6 THANKS so much for your responses. I was laughing when I read your review.

MostlyLovely: hmmm… Check it out to see if you hit the jackpot. XD

Hazureskywar & naruko-sama & intense08 & Mizuki hikari: Thank you!!

Mister wombat: it sure is.

Pikeebo: yes, my whole idea was based on the first part of ur review. Oh god. You idea made me planned to change my story. XD but… Shhh… keep reading.

SakuraSaku: hug thanks!!

Sayo: thanks for reminding me. I changed the word already. )

Nobody: there IS some trick going on here. D

XZanayu & Blanca Rosa: yes I knw. ) I just watched the first episode. I'm so excited. Wolfram's going to be the new Maou?? Anyway, thanks!!

**Now here is the third chapter, 'Decisions'…**

"Wolfram…" Yuuri stared at the prince who was standing right in front of him. He stretched out his hand, trying to call out to him, but Wolfram had turned his back on him and walked inside.

Yes…

Yuuri felt the similar sadness that was engulfing the prince. However, he was completely clueless of the reasons. Yuuri got up to his feet with the help of Conrad. While holding his hand onto Conrad for support, he asked the others, "What happened to Wolfram?"

Gwendal seemed shocked for a moment and gazed hard at the king.

"I suppose that we have yet to introduce Wolfram von Bielefelt to you?"

'Oops… yeah… I forgot about that.' Yuuri thought. He chuckled and searched frantically for the words.

"Um… Ahahaha. Finally, I'm able to meet the famous Wolfram von Bielefied. I heard about him before I met Conrad in the village." He hoped they would buy his story.

'Strange, why can't I just ask them about it? But… if I ask them, I will have to explain what wish I made, right? Won't they be shocked to know that their own brother will be engaged to me a few hours later? The problem is who in this whole wide world is going to believe this?' Sighing, Yuuri decided that it was best not to say anything.

Shrugging, Gunter hustled them into the castle. Yuuri could only blindly follow them inside.

* * *

Gwendal and Conrad left after a brief stroll while Gunter led the king to the baths. even though his feet could unconsciously bring him there since he had been residing in the castle for so long, yet, Yuuri just could not give way. He tried to stay behind Gunter. His mind slowly sank into the depths of his thoughts when he recalled Wolfram's gaze.

"Heika, we're here. Please take your time to clean yourself. Heika?"

It took him a moment for Gunter's voice to register. "Ah… Sorry. I'm too amazed by this castle." Even Yuuri himself was bemused that he could find an excuse in such a short period of time.

"Heika, I'm so glad that you enjoy your stay here. This will be your home after all. As I said just now, this bath room is only reserved for heika. Please take your time."

"Thanks, Gunter."

Gunter gave his respects and left as well. Yuuri surveyed the huge room. The water was streaming out from the dragon statue's mouth, and the sunlight found their way into the room through the windows, illuminating the bathroom. 'Good. No one's here.' Yuuri thought.

The smoke resulting from the hot bath water swirled above the liquid surface. The room appeared to be misty from all the smoke and there was something that smelled incredibly good about the bathroom. It was a scent that was never here before. Yuuri looked around again trying to figure out the source of the fragrance but gave up.

Taking off his clothes, he immersed himself into the hot bath. The temperature was just nice. He felt himself warm up immediately. His mind relaxed in an instant. All his problems regarding Wolfram seemed to vanish on the spot.

The silence was interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching him. He was rooted to his place when he saw a blonde long haired female coming into his view, naked. Well..._nearly _naked, as she was only clad in a white towel which appeared to be too small to be covering her bodice. Her plain white skin was seducing Yuuri. Yuuri felt his heart pumping at a much higher rate than usual. She resembled Wolfram by huge extent.

'Of course since ex-Maou Cecelie is his mother after all. It's expected that they look alike.' Yuuri tried to protest as she stepped into the water. He gaped at Cheri, who smiled at him as if encouraging him to commit a crime. He could no longer restrain himself. He frantically jumped out of the water while his rationality still dominated before he lost control.

"Sorry! I didn't know that this was a mixed bath!" Yuuri shouted as he ran out the room.

Cheri gave a chuckle. There was a purple-colored perfume occupying the corner of the bathroom…

* * *

"Heika, we're going to have a dinner party for the new Maou." Conrad said to Yuuri.

­

He was in his own bedroom after the incident. He did not bother to ask Conrad or anyone about Cheri since he knew about Cheri's personality, who loved flirting with guys. Even her sons had no idea how to control her.

Gunter, who had his back facing the Maou, suddenly turned to reveal his blood-flowing nose while trying to smile at Yuuri. Yuuri stared dumbfounded at him when Gunter presented him his underwear. He knew he had nothing to complain because he did not have any spare underwear. Gunter handed the towel over to Conrad and covered his face when Yuuri stretched the black underwear under the light.

"Please forgive me. I just had insolent thoughts. I will go cool my head off." With that, he turned and ran off. Yuuri looked at him, bewildered. Conrad, however, sniffed the air.

"Heika, you smell awfully good."

"Really? It's probably just the shampoo I used." Yuuri knew very well that it was not the shampoo, but he just couldn't find any other explanation for that.

Night slowly came and Yuuri realized what it meant. He remembered the dream he had had in that morning.

'If you want to change the history, this will be your only chance. When that decisive moment comes, you are to make your own choice. The choice that you make is going to affect the future.'

His heart was thumping. He had chosen his decision and he must make sure that he will not mess up later. The idea of seeing Wolfram again was torturing him. He reminded himself of the fight that they last had.

Suddenly, he missed the mischievous Wolfram, the Wolfram who was stubborn, selfish, impatient, hot-tempered, persistence, yet cared about him from heart. Yuuri abruptly shoved away the thoughts deep into his subconscious.

'It's time…'

* * *

The entrance to the dining room revealed a giant dining table. Gwendal, Gunter were already seated in their own places. They averted their attention towards him when he entered the room. Conrad led Yuuri to his seat and gestured him to get himself settled. He sat down besides the king.

'Strange,' Yuuri thought as he looked around the room for any sight of the blonde prince. He was the only one missing from the place. If he remembered correctly, Wolfram was already seated by the time he made his entrance into the dining room. His curiosity was satiated by Gwendal enquiring about the blonde.

"Where's Wolfram?"

"Your Excellency, Lord Wolfram said that he is having headache and wish to be absent from tonight's dinner." one of the maids, who Yuuri recognized as Doria, answered.

"Having a headache?" Gwendal raised his eyebrows at the scandalous excuse, apparently not believing that Wolfram would actually be sick.

"Yes, he doesn't look very well."

"I will go and check up on him." Conrad stood up.

"It's ok, let him be. I think that His Majesty already knows who he is anyway." Gwendal said. Conrad tried to protest but the elder sibling had silenced him with no rebuts. He sighed and averted his gaze towards Yuuri.

"Heika, he is my older brother. Gwendal von Walde." He paused for a moment and continued. "As for Wolfram, he's my younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefelt." Yuuri could not continue to listen to the rest of the conversation. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out his baffling feelings. He thought that it might be good for him if Wolfram did not appear. However, the next moment that should he close his eyes, it probably meant tonight when he falls asleep. He had not spoken with the young prince at all since his arrival here.

If he were to return to his time without doing anything, what would happen to their relationship? Surely, it would never become as deep a bond as compared to what they have now should they are not engaged, but would they still be the best of friends?

During his whole journey as the Maou, Wolfram would never follow him around especially when it meant sailing across the sea from country to country because Wolfram got seasick easily. There would not be anyone who would come to his rescue, saying "I'll fall with you" if he would accidentally slip from the mountain while trying to retrieve Conrad's arm.

Should he really leave things like this?

Yuuri completely drifted off into his world and did not realize the presence of the 'sexy queen'. He suddenly pushed his chair and got on his feet. Everyone turned away from Cheri, focusing their sights on the new demon king.

"Please excuse me. I need to go to the washroom." Yuuri did not know why he did this, or why he wanted to, but his instinct told him to go look for Wolfram. He suddenly had the strong urge to do so. He left the room in a hurry; Cheri smiling at his reaction. She knew, her perfume had taken effect.

"Does he know that the washroom is that way?" Gwendal eyed the room which was situated in the opposite direction from where Yuuri just vanished through. No one answered him because they did not understand what the king was thinking in the first place.

* * *

Sprinting down the hallways, Yuuri began his wild search for Wolfram. Basically, he had no idea where the blonde would be. If he was to search throughout the whole castle, it might take more than just the few minutes needed when he asked to be excused to the washroom. It might even take up to a few hours.

Despite that, Yuuri pay no heed about the time. He figured that he would just closed his eyes and go back to his time after having his nice little talk with Wolfram. That was, if he could find him before Conrad and others got to him.

He passed through the study room, where he and Gunter spent most of the afternoon studying Shin Mazoku's history, on the way. He was not in there. He then remembered that the maid mentioned about Wolfram being sick. He headed straight towards Wolfram's bedroom. He reached the door and turned the doorknob, only to find the room empty. The scent of Wolfram remained in the room. He was here few minutes ago. Bitter disappointment welled up inside him. Yuuri sighed and left the room.

'Where are you, Wolfram?'

Yuuri continued onto his next search. He decided to go to his own bedroom. 'He should be there.' Yuuri thought, excitement rekindling.

Upon the room this time, however, Yuuri did not bother to knock; after all, that was his own bedroom. True enough, he found the blonde leaning on the wall besides the window, gazing out the scenery of the cold night. He did not move nor did he look up at Yuuri, but Yuuri sensed that Wolfram had acknowledged a third person had just stepped into the room. Then once again, Yuuri felt it. He felt the sadness and this time, loneliness. Cautiously, Yuuri tried to tiptoe towards him when the sound of Wolfram's voice startled him. He thought his heart would stop beating but what Wolfram said nearly made his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I know you're here, Yuuri." Wolfram said, eyes still focusing on the scenery outside.

'Yuuri? Wolfram is calling me by name?' Yuuri could not bring himself together to ask the question, he was too startled. When his heart had stopped beating for just a moment ago, he definitely felt that it had stopped beating for more than an hour or so when he heard the next sentence.

"So, are you going to slap me?"

"Why are you calling me Yuuri? How do you know about the slap? I mean how do you know I will give you a slap? No I mean why? How did you know?" Yuuri finally found his voice and started bombarding Wolfram with questions.

"You're so thick-headed, Yuuri." Wolfram averted his gaze from the outside to his fiancé-to-be (?)

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram paused for a moment while dwelling on whether or not to continue. After a brief moment, he chose to continue.

"You're not the only one who was transferred back. I made a wish as well."

"Huh?" Yuuri definitely did not expect that to escape from Wolfram. He was stunned.

'So, that explained why he was sad, he's the same Wolfram who told me to cancel off the engagement .' Yuuri gulped and decided he must quell his curiosity.

"What did you wish for?"

"Wish? I just wished that I had never insulted your mum."

"And your decision…?"

"Isn't that obvious? I didn't plan to attend the dinner tonight." Yuuri was silenced. Wolfram stopped and hoped that Yuuri would say something, but he did not.

"Yuuri, let me ask you again… What is your decision?" Wolfram asked.

It was the question that Yuuri was afraid of answering. He couldn't escape this. He knew he must end this once and for all. The only problem would be Wolfram. Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to fight against the lump in his throat. All his words got stuck in his throat and he momentarily had difficulty finding his voice. He tried to get the words out but eventually swallowed them again.

'It's now or never…' repeated Yuuri in his heart. After building up his determination, he looked up and stared hard at Wolfram's eyes.

"Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."

**I'm sorry, everyone, for breaking Yuuram apart. For the next chapter, "Sayonara, Wolfram" pls prepare yourself, as the story might turn out to be the worst… **

**Before I end, Pls give your reviews!! Tell me your feelings on this chapter. Thanks! I accept anonymous reviews too. **


	4. Sayonara, Wolfram

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 4: Sayonara, Wolfram**

**Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I had to say, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**THANKS TO HOTTEE39 for being my beta reader. **

**Responses to reviewers: **

Akane and Ranma: thanks for always being the first to read my fanfic.

alice22: yupe… Wolf is going to be really sad in the following chapters.

MostlyLovely: Hehe. I hope your heart will still be in one piece after u read this chapter. ) although for me… my heart did break when writing this too. (

Anon: Cheri didn't make a wish… It's just the way the story go. Without that perfume, I think Yuuri might not get out from the dinner to find Wolfram.

naruko-sama: ahahaha. XD Now, I'm going to pity Wolfram for being slap so many times. XD

XOiHeartMiloOX: speechless XD anyway, thanks for ur review. )

Sayo, dynamite: Thanks for ur review. But I can't tell you anything, after all, I can't give any spoiler now, right? wink

roseand: Wolfram will not disappear, you will find out why.

Midosaki: really? D yeah, there are many ways, but I chose that. XD anyway, tell me what's ur way of avoiding. I'm interested to knw.

Maggie: it is sad…

rueLf94: waaaaaa. XD so cute. thanks for the cookies. I prefer cookies than sweets. Wakakaka. XD

hottee39: ops. Yuuri!! RUN! XD haha. No joking. ur review make me laugh. thanks.

intense08, xshana, Pokute: thank you.

machi: so, here's the next chapter. D

Mizuki hikari: yeah… why did Yuuri say that… didn't you know wolf really love you? (

mihko sawatari28: yupe, both of them travelled back.

Ikakamda: hmm…yeah. You're right. If only Yuuri will slap him because he really did love Wolf… D

aian, Mister-Wombat, ruegene : Thanks.

NinaSakura: hmm.. it will be a happy ending. after all, i don't want yuuram fans kill me. XD and it breaks my heart too if i separate them.

**Now, let's enter chapter four, "Sayonara, Wolfram"…**

* * *

"Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."

­

Yuuri's words slowly sank into Wolfram's mind and kept repeating itself like an ongoing mantra. It seemed like some other's voice rather than his ex-fiancé. He subconsciously tried to reject these words.

These words were not meant for him. Surely, it was not.

Ever since the blonde prince was transferred back here, he had been prepared for Yuuri to say these kinds of words to him. He had pictured every possible circumstances of what Yuuri would say to him.

Yet...

Yet, he never expected that to actually hear those words spilling from the double black's lips would be this painful. It was as if Yuuri had just stabbed his heart. He tried to control himself from bursting into tears.

This was the second time Yuuri had hurt him, and he had a feeling that this might be the last time as well. So it would not hurt him to behave like a kid for the first time and last time in front of the king, would it? Wolfram could no longer hold in the salty liquid. His vision suddenly blurred.

"What did you say again?" The prince croaked out, his voice breaking. In a desperate attempt, Wolfram tried to grasp onto his last bit of hope that he had misheard Yuuri.

Yuuri heaved a deep breath when he noticed presence of tears trailing down on Wolfram's fair cheek. How could he hurt Wolfram like that? How on earth could he say those words for a second time? Nevertheless, he had to say it. He must say it.

"I'm not going to propose to you" Yuuri repeated, this time barely audible. It was too much for Wolfram. Those words were equivalent to "I don't love you". It hurt his heart even more when he realized that he had lost Yuuri completely this time.

Tears would not listen to his desires. They formed a well in the corner of his eyes, until they overflowed. He tried to hold them in but it was no use. They rolled down uncontrollably.

Yuuri immediately cast his gaze aside when he saw more tears falling from his ex-fiancé's emerald eyes. He could not bear to look at Wolfram's face.

"Why don't you dare to look at me?" Wolfram said in between sobs. Yuuri did not answer. He could not answer. He was afraid that if he turned to look at Wolfram, he would change his mind.

"YUURI! Look at me!" Anger surpassed Wolfram at that moment. The waterworks still relented to stop. He tried his hardest to fight against the strange uncomfortable lump in his throat. It took all his efforts only to try to manage himself not to sob like a girl in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri turned away once again, his back now facing the sobbing prince. Wolfram felt insulted in that instant. Anger flared up for second time in the past twenty-four hours. He did not care anymore whether if Yuuri was his King or not.

"YUURI!!" Wolfram roared, and the fire ball formed in his hand. He raised his hand shakily above his head, aiming directly at his demon king. Yuuri, upon hearing his name, turned immediately just in time to find that ball forming in Wolfram's hand.

"Wolfram! Calm down!" Yuuri yelled when he saw that the large fireball ready for launch hovering in the palm of his hand. Wolfram did not seem to hear him. He was too absorbed in his own mixed feelings of anger, sadness and shock. He was shut in his inner world which was full of darkness. It was as if his world would never become bright again. On the outside, he felt as if his whole body was on fire.

'If only… there's water to put out my fire… If only… there's a sun to light up the darkness in my heart now…' thought Wolfram in his heart. His eyes turned blank.

­

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted again, louder this time. Wolfram blinked and the emerald in his eyes returned. The fire on his hand flickered and disappeared, filing the room with darkness again, as well as his own heart.

"Get out. Leave me alone." Wolfram whispered and looked onto the ground. He saw few more drops of tears dropping onto the ground.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri could not find anything to say to comfort Wolfram.

"Get out of this room now. Get out or I'll kill you!" Wolfram repeated. His whole body was trembling. He still had his pride. He did not want to crush this last piece of pride in front of Yuuri. Deep inside Wolfram's heart, he had the slightest hope that Yuuri would insist to stay, or that Yuuri would smile at him, laughing it off by saying that it was just a joke. Or at least, he hoped that this was just a dream, a dream in which he would wake up and still be engaged to Yuuri.

Anything! He wanted anything but this 'dream'.

Yuuri took one last glance at the blonde, crouching down only to pull his knees closer up to his head and embrace them close as if to shield his heart from the hurt. Yuuri felt like his insides tightened, as if someone had just twisted them. He felt as if he was looking at a girl who had gotten her heart broken. Shaking his head from such thoughts, he turned and walked out of the room as silently as possible.

"He's gone… he's gone, Wolfram…" Wolfram said to himself. He could not believe what Yuuri had done. He really walked out on him. He really…

Tears burst out before Wolfram realized it. He was thrown even deeper into that hole of darkness and despair. The thing he had been persistently fighting against all this time was threatening to overpower him. He felt the burning lump growing in his throat. His heart was throbbing with immense pain. The pain seemed to double the moment Yuuri left the boundaries of the room. "He's gone… He's gone…Yuuri… don't leave me here…please don't leave me alone…" Wolfram kept repeating the words as he continued to sob, embracing his knees tighter.

Outside the door, Yuuri felt his knees buckle. He could no longer support his own weight. He let himself slide against the wall and let out the deepest breathe he had been holding. He sighed again and allowed himself the disappointing gift to listen to the chokes and sobs inside his bedroom. It hurt him so much too when he saw Wolfram like that. 'If only you were a girl, not a boy, I might have accepted you.' Yuuri thought.

'Does being a boy or girl really that important to you?'

Yuuri nodded. 'Yeah, I don't know why, but I can't accept the thoughts of gay. I mean, it's not that I felt dislike for Wolfram. He's cute. I like him and I really do… but I can't just accept his love.' Another voice inside his heart answered.

'But you do feel something for him, right?' The first voice said again, but weaker.

'I did… But I'm not sure if you call that love or not. If it wasn't, won't it hurt Wolfram even more?' This voice is stronger, and firmer, yet sadder.

At this point onwards, Yuuri could not hear the first voice anymore. It had disappeared from his inner heart. He would continue to follow the second voice, disregarding the heart wrenching sobs which had became louder and louder behind the thick doors. He thought he heard his name in between those sobs.

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

'I had made the decision. I want to go back now.' Yuuri said inside his mind and waited for an answer from the person who sent him there. After few moments of silence, he heard him.

'Very well then.' Yuuri thought he heard the disappointment painted all over those words.

'Before that, could you let me know who you are?'

'Yes, you may.'

Yuuri found the darkness inside his mind clearing away slowly. His heart beat faster when he saw a figure slowly appearing from behind. The figure had jet-black hair and eyes as black as the night sky. Yuuri thought he was looking into a mirror but then he noticed that there was no mirror there in the first place. Yuuri gaped at the person in front of him. It was an exact copy of Yuuri himself!

'Who are you..?'

'As you can see, I'm you, to be precise, the future you.'

'Then, what did you do, how…?'

'You made the wish. I just granted it.'

'But, why did you send Wolfram over too? Things would be better if he's…' Yuuri was cut off.

'When he was sent back, he will not remember any of these things. Not tonight, not even the first memories that the both of you had.' There was a strained silence as Yuuri tried to observe himself. The future him looked depressed. Yuuri intended to ask about what would happen to him and Wolfram in the future, but he gave up.

'Send me back now…'

Future Yuuri nodded and waved his hand. The darkness surrounded him again.

"Yuuri… Don't leave me here…please don't leave me alone…" It was Wolfram's voice. Yuuri winced, it was painful to hear those words. He had a sudden urge to go back into the room to embrace him and hold him safe in his arms. But... there was no turning back now.

"_Sayonara_, Wolfram…" Yuuri said as he let himself be engulfed by the awaiting darkness. His ex-fiancé' pleads haunted his mind as he slowly lost consciousness.

**In the end, Yuuri did not slap Wolfram. Now that there is no engagement between them, what will happen in the future? Next chapter, "Proposal", ekkk!! Who's proposing? And to who?? Check them out, in chapter 5. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Proposal

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 5: Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, I only own this story**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta-reader: Hottee39**

**xx Yuuri xx**

Yuuri winced slightly as he slowly opened his black orbs. The glaring sunlight seemed to pierce him hard in both of his eyes. He blinked once, twice, and his bedroom ceiling came into focus.

It was daybreak.

He was back. Bolting upright in a sitting position, he groped around in his memories, trying to search for any altered memories but so far he discovered that he could not remember anything else except for the recollection in which he witnessed the blonde prince crying. He immediately threw his feet over the edge of the bed to place them firmly on the carpeted floor.

Suddenly, a vision flashed through his mind. It was man, grabbing onto his ex-fiancé's arm, smiling and laughing. Judging from their behaviors, they seemed pretty close to each other. A thought occurred to him, 'Is he his fiancé?'

Strangely, Yuuri felt his anger flared up at the sight. He tried his hardest to suppress his alien anger. He did not want to let the word "jealousy" seeped into his dictionary of life. Yuuri jumped up from his bed. He must find out what happened first.

"Wolfram!"As he was about to go on his second search, Yuuri flung the door of his bedroom open. Fortunately, this time, it was not that difficult of a task. There, standing in the same usual blue uniform outside his bedroom door, ready to knock, was the blonde mazoku, Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Yuuri was dumbstruck, his mouth losing the ability for speech. Wolfram still remained to be the same pretty bishounen as he had always known. The difference this time, however, was evident in his features. He simply appeared more vibrant and lively compared to the last time he saw him. Wolfram smiled brightly at his king and gave a bow.

"Heika, you are up quite early today. Please prepare yourself for the breakfast; after that, you need to go for your inspections on the soldiers." _'You look quite good yourself.'_

"Right," Yuuri couldn't get use to the word 'heika' coming out from Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram turned and was ready to walk away when Yuuri stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Wolfram…"

"What is it?" Wolfram tilted his head slightly to look at Yuuri. _'Yuuri…'_

"Are you engaged?" Wolfram shook his head and his lips curled into a smile again. '_Not yet.' _Yuuri felt relieved. He really did not know why the thought of Wolfram engaged to other woman would shake him so much. 'Why? Why do I care about who he's engaged to? Am I really that jealous? I'm the one who… wait… was there any engagement between us to start with?' Yuuri quickly continued his question, still not releasing his grab.

"Do you… do you remember anything? Anything at all about us being engaged?"

"Heika, I did not dare to think about us being engaged."

"Oh…" Yuuri replied, but he could not hide the tone of disappointment in his voice. He slowly released his grip on Wolfram. There was a feeling of regret sweeping through his heart. Somehow, it saddened him even more knowing that he was the only one who remembered that they were once engaged.

Wolfram smiled at him again politely.

'**_Goodbye, Yuuri.'_**

He left the room.

Xxxxx **Yuuri** xxxxX

'Wolfram doesn't recall anything, not a single thing. That's not my concern, right? I don't love him so why should I be bothered about it?'

Yuuri, did you really not love him? Did you really not love that fiery blonde who loved to call you cheater and wimp at every chance he gets, who would always follow you to the ends of the earth no matter that he gets sea-sick? If you really did not love him, why were you so jealous just now? Why were you getting so tense when you thought Wolfram was engaged?

One by one, the new memories, flooded Yuuri's mind. Just as he expected, Wolfram was never with him when the journey concerned sea travelling. They never had a child called Greta, but rather, Yuuri had Greta as his daughter. He had no memories of Wolfram calling him Yuuri or a wimp or a cheater. Despite all those new memories, the old memories of which Wolfram was his fiancé remained. Yet, they were too detached and remote that Yuuri had problems trying to recount them. It felt like they were only dreams, pleasant dreams, of when the blonde prince was engaged to Yuuri.

Xxxxx **Wolf **xxxxX

Wolfram crossed the garden in a brisk manner. His mind was racing madly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Conrad walking towards him. He was about to call out to his brother asking about something when he felt it. A piece of memory flashed through his mind, followed by the familiar numbness engulfing him. Terrified, he dropped to his knees, holding onto his head.

He saw Conrad running over him, yet he could not hear anything.

The vision in front of him blurred and everything became pitch black.

Xxxxx **Yuu****ri** xxxxX

Yuuri was sitting in the dining chamber where everyone was taking their breakfast. Yuuri's mind was drifting. An image of a man invaded into his memories. It was the same man who was supposedly together Wolfram when he woke up this morning. Yuuri squinted.

'Who is he?' The man was talking to him, no, not just to him, he turned to see Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram around him. He tried to lip-read what he was saying, and he managed to catch a word which seemed like "marriage". Yuuri felt himself leaning forward, as if he could get what he was saying by doing so. Instead, he felt a severe pain that shot up through his chin. He hit the table. He blinked and realized that everyone in the room was staring at him in disbelief. He chuckled which sounded so fake that he wanted to hit himself as well.

"What were you all talking about just now?" He asked sheepishly.

"We were talking about Wolfram's marriage, heika." Conrad replied. At that moment, time stopped. Yuuri felt himself immobilized from head to toes. He was sure, he misheard his godfather, or at least he hoped.

"Marriage? Did you just say marriage?"

"Yes, heika." Conrad replied with a reassuring smile on his face. It is a smile that would calm anyone down at any time, anyhow, but not this time. Yuuri felt his heart raced.

"What? But I thought Wolfram wasn't engaged, didn't you confirm it with me just now?" Yuuri turned towards Wolfram, who silently stuffed his salad into his mouth, eyes on his plate. Yuuri began to feel dizzy. If it wasn't for his desires to crave for the details, he believed he would have fainted right on the spot.

"Heika, had you forgotten? Wolfram is not engaged yet. However, there was a prince from the Wincott state, who came proposing to Wolfram a few days ago." Gwendal explained this time.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gwendal asked again, and every single gaze in the room averted towards the blonde. Wolfram was startled for a moment, apparently not expecting that their attention would shift to him in such a short period. He closed his eyes. Yuuri felt his heart beat at an irregular pace. He felt an urge to go up and beg Wolfram to reject him. He tried to push those thoughts away.

"I think I will accept him." Wolfram said with his eyes still closed.

"What?! You can't!" His mind took over him before his brain could think. Yuuri stood up, knocking over the plates on the table. It was as though something large and scaly erupted into life in his stomach, clawing at his insides. He didn't even bother about his coffee which was dripping down from the table, staining his clothes and floor. He heard someone gasped and was suddenly aware that every single set of eyes in the room was staring at him for the second time of the day. He felt blood gushing up his neck.

"I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." He said meekly as he tried to dry off the stain with his hands. The maids immediately approached for help. He still could not suppress his anger, nor can he explain to himself the reason why he was so angry. He felt his hands trembling uncontrollably.

Wolfram studied him for awhile, and immediately looked away when Yuuri turned towards him. 'Why is Wolfram avoiding me?'

"If you will excuse me, I need to change for the meeting with Prince Tesca later." Wolfram said and strode out of the room.

"Prince Tesca. So that's his name." Yuuri repeated. He felt the monster in him roaring again at the mention of his name. 'Calm down, Yuuri. What's wrong with you? You should be happy for Wolfram, now that he could go on his life with a new lover. After all, you're the one who let him go.' He tried to relax while listening to Conrad and Gwendal talking about Prince Tesca while fighting with the beast in his heart, which was in the process of claiming it. He would do anything to kill and tear Prince Tesca apart.

Xxxxx **Yuu****ri** xxxxX

Yuuri continued his inspection on the soldiers with Conrad after breakfast.

"Good morning, heika." Gisela smiled warmly at Yuuri.

The soldiers energetically gave their bows and shouted "Good morning, heika!" to Yuuri too when he made his appearance. Yet, Yuuri only nod at them. As usual, Yuuri would smile brightly at them and ask them how things are going on. The soldiers exchanged worried looks and it was Gisela who snapped them back to reality.

"Continue on! What do u think you're looking at!? Continue NOW!" Gisela shouted at her highest decibel. Everyone straightened their backs and continued their matching without further complaints, for they know, if they disobey their commander, they would not be able to have a peaceful sleep at night.

Yuuri tried to laugh at the sudden changed of Gisela's behavior but failed. He knew he couldn't concentrate on the inspections, nor could he concentrate on his studies with Gunter later. His glances kept on moving back to the place where the dining room was located, where he knew, Prince Tesca and _his_ Wolfram were having their talk and desert together. The monster roared aloud again.

'Wait, did I just think about _'my'_ Wolfram?' He tried to shake the thoughts away and barked for the monster to back away. Immediately, he felt the emptiness that was filling his heart once again.

'That's jealousy, Yuuri. You can't deny it… you're jealous that Wolfram is falling for others. You're jealous that his heart is not on you anymore. Isn't that enough to say that you like Wolfram as well? But the thing is…'

'Wolfram doesn't remember that we were once engaged. I know I'm the one who inflicted this pain upon myself. But, why didn't you alter my memories as well so that I couldn't remember anything too?' Yuuri thought bitterly. 'What should I do now? Wolfram… I miss you. I really miss you.'

"It's never too late to realize something, heika." Yuuri nearly jumped out from his skin when he heard Conrad. He didn't notice Conrad was standing beside him all the time, studying him.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri said nervously.

"Heika, I know, about your feelings towards Wolfram."

"Huh?" Yuuri was startled.

Conrad's gaze moved towards the marching troops.

"It's always never too late to realize your mistakes, Yuuri." Yuuri felt time stop as the words slowly sank into his mind. Before he had truly understood his words, Conrad had strolled away, leaving Yuuri alone on his own. Yuuri immediately sensed his legs breaking into a run, carrying him towards the place where Wolfram was. He did not have time to figure out why Conrad knew about his feelings; he guessed he would just ask him that question another time.

But for now, even if he did not truly understand why, he knew. He did not want to let go of Wolfram just yet.

'Wolfram, even if you don't remember anything, I will start all these things over with you.

I will make you fall in love with me again.'

Xxxxx **Yuu****ri** xxxxX

**Thank you to **klaire-chan, alice22, snowywhite, Miya, eclst, machi, Otaku4U, pikeebo, MostlyLovely, prima, rueLf94, XOiHeartMiloOX, Mizuki hikari, The-Animediva, yuuramfans, Akane and Ranma, roseand, Knight of Caeli, intense08, Gasanechi, bluepearlluv, Deannathes, smile-of-the-broken, Yuuurifan and Midosaki for all your reviews.

Especially thanks to

**hottee39 **for betaing, she's great!! I changed Wolf's fiance from a woman to a man only yesterday, and my beta had to go through the trouble to read through them again. Sorry about that, but thanks so much for everything. I like her writing style! Check out her stories.

**bluepearlluv **for reviewing back on all my chapters.

snowywhite for your praises.

Otaku4U for your idea of a man proposing to Wolf. It's your idea that encouraged me to change the fiance gender.

**A/N**

**First, I did think about Elizabeth incidence, but I decided to make it in such a way that she did not appear, and about Murata, he will only appear in chapter 14 or 16.**

**Next, I have my own version of ending the story, but if anyone of you has a better suggestion on how to end the story, just say so. Because your reviews really influence me. XD**

**Between, this is a hint, I hoped that you noticed wolfram fainted in this chapter. XD**

**And lastly, do you wonder why I put "Yuuri" at the beginning of this chapter? That's because I'm going to insert Yuuri and Wolfram stories alternately from this chapter onwards.**

**So, it means that in the next chapter, we are going to Wolfram's story. What happened to Wolfram four years back then? **

**Chapter 6— "Why is it me?"**

**‑­**

**Lastly, mind reviewing? XD Thanks for reading again. **


	6. Why is it me?

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 6: Why is it me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta-reader: Hottee39**

**Xx Wolfram xX **

_**Four years ago**_

Tears had ceased to dry from his fair cheeks. Wolfram wiped off the tears that were still dripping and looked up. He had calm down a little but the pain in his heart had not worn off. His rationality still remained however. Now, he was even more aware of who he was. He was no longer Yuuri's fiancé. He should not be staying in the king's room.

'Is Yuuri still outside?' Wolfram thought as he pushed the door open, the pain twitched at his heart again at the thought of Yuuri.

He closed the door gently behind him and froze.

"_Send me back now."_

'What is that?' Wolfram felt as if he was dosed in ice.

"_Sayonara, Wolfram."_

'NO. What is this? Isn't this voice…Yuuri's?' Wolfram shook his head, trying to clear his mind. 'Where are these voices coming from anyway?' He felt his eyes open wide, terror swept through him. Another voice that he had heard the day before rang.

"_Remember, the next time you close your eyes, you will return back to your time. Make your decision wisely."_

He tried his best not to break down as he tried to figure out what was happening. A voice, who he assumed to be Shinou had granted him his wish. 'When he said "the next time", doesn't that mean just now? I had closed my eyes for so long in there.' He closed his eyes again. Counting in his heart from one to ten, at the same time, hoping that by doing this, his heart beat will return to normal.

He snapped his eyes open. 'Nothing changed.' He felt the heart beat increased again. 'If that voice truly belonged to Yuuri… is he gone? Am I…?' He tried not to let his thoughts continue but the words keep on drifting through his mind.

'That's IMPOSSIBLE!'

He shook his head.

Xxxxx **Wolf** xxxxX

He felt himself running down the hall. His footsteps echoing down the corridor, it was eerily silent. And in a few minutes, he had reached it, the place where he was supposed to be at that night. He turned the knobs and pushed the doors apart. He had entered the dinning chamber, where everyone was seated in their seats. His eyes darted through all of them. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Cheri, Yuuri.

Wolfram felt his heart gave a jolt when his eyes fell on Yuuri's face.

­

"Wolfram," Conrad stood up.

"Wolfie, I was so worried. I thought I will pay you a visit after the dinner. Why aren't you resting in your bed?" Cheri said as she walked over to her son.

"Mother, I…" Wolfram was at a complete loss for words. His eyes were still on Yuuri. He was waiting for any signs of recognition, or even perhaps, hoping that Yuuri would turn his gaze away from him. But all he got was a firm stare back from the raven. And Yuuri's eyes… his eyes were looking at him as if he just saw Wolfram for the first time in his life.

They were not friendly.

"Wolfie, can you hear your mother?"

They were not familiar.

"Wolfram!"

They were no warmth.

"Lord Wolfram!"

They were not Yuuri.

"Go get Gisela!"

'This is not the Yuuri that I know…' Horror engulfed Wolfram's world as reality began to intrude. 'Yuuri, are you gone? Am I… left behind?' The throbbing at the back of his head intensified. He lost all his senses the next minute.

Xxxxx **Wolf** xxxxX

Wolfram groaned as he rubbed his head. He laid awake in his bed. Gisela was treating him with her cure magic.

"Wolfie, are you feeling any better?" He nodded at his mother who nearly burst out crying at his reply. He let his mother hugged him as he tried to pat her back.

"Sorry to worry you, mother."

"You should be resting in your bed if your headache didn't get any better." Gwendal said.

'Oh yeah, I forgot, they thought that I was having headache. But I AM having headache.' He turned and saw the king, standing behind his brothers. He let his eyes examined the king's expressions for awhile. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably.

"Wolfram… right?" He asked tentatively. _Wrong! You shouldn't be asking for my name. You should have known who I am._

"Yes." Wolfram felt himself saying.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope you're feeling alright." _That's not what you should be sorry about!_

"No," Wolfram paused; it was so difficult to get this next word out from his mouth. "_heika_, I'm the one who should be sorry. I spoiled your dinner."

"It's okay. Your health is more important. If you're sick, you should really go to see a doctor."

"Heika, we refer to them as healers," corrected Conrad.

"Oh, ok. I mean healer." Yuuri smiled goofily and turned to Wolfram. "Right?"

Wolfram humped and turned his face away.

'It is Yuuri, but at the same time, it is not Yuuri…' Wolfram thought bitterly. 'He's no longer Yuuri Shibuya, my _ex-_fiancé.'

Xxxxx **Wolf** xxxxX

Everyone had returned to their own chamber. Wolfram stirred from his bed and got up. He was disregarding the advices that told him to stay in his bed. 'As if I have the mood to sleep,' Wolfram thought. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Shinou, please reply me." Wolfram whispered. "I desperately need you."

Silence…

"Come out now, answer me!" Panicked swept over him but he did realize the impudent tone that he was using, he added. "Please."

Still, there was nothing but silence…

Wolfram stormed over to his wardrobe and took out his uniform. He donned on the white blouse and hastily buttoned up his blue military suit. His hands was trembling terribly that he was having a hard time fumbling with the buttons. After he was done, he grabbed his sword and fastened it beside him.

'Like it or not, Shinou, I want a word with you.'

Xxxxx **Wolf** xxxxX

"Lord Wolfram! Please don't give us a hard time."

"Let me through!"

"Ulrike did not wish to be disturbed, besides, it's inappropriate for you to bang into the temple at this late of the time." The two female guardians were blocking the entrance to the temple. They were holding out their weapons, stopping Wolfram the moment they saw him. This did not please Wolfram at all.

"I want a word with Shinou, I believe he has the answer that I want to know."

"I'm sorry, Lord Wolfram. We can't let you through."

"Let me through this instance! Or else I will have to get through this by force!" Nerves were getting at him. Wolfram could feel his veins pulsing. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them. They seemed to back off a little but still did not lower their weapons.

"If you insisted, I'm afraid we will have to stop you by force." One of them said, and sure enough, he heard more footsteps running over. He turned his back a little and saw that two more guardians had came, stopping him from behind. Wolfram frowned. He did not like the idea of making a commotion of this, nor did he like the idea of being found by his family and the king that he had sneaked into the temple and intending to break through it without permission. But it seemed that the situation had leaved him no choice.

He raised his hands high up in the sky. He could feel the fire within stirring impatiently, waiting for his commands.

"I'm warning you, if you don't want to get hurt. Get out of my way now." Wolfram said. He could even feel his eyes burning. He could see that his opponents weren't making any move to surrender. They were all staring at him with determination to protect the temple. That pissed him off even more.

"To all the spirits who are affiliated…" Wolfram had begun his incantation of summoning the fire element.

"Lord Wolfram! Please stop it!!" The door was opened to reveal the younger maiden. She appeared to be a 12 years old girl, but in truth, she was aged more than 800 years old. Wolfram felt his words trailed off as she stepped over the threshold. He looked at her. Fire that was half-summoned is dancing around at the tip of his hand. He couldn't dismiss them yet. No, the anger in his heart was too strong. It was too hard to erase these fire and anger at that time.

"You're finally out, Ulrike. I want to speak to Shinou. I have questions for him." Wolfram hissed.

"Lord Wolfram… Please calm yourself down."

"I'm calm enough." Wolfram said as he forcefully called the fire off.

"Please tell me your questions. I will direct them to him." Ulrike said as she put her hands together in prayer.

Wolfram hesitated. He looked sideway at the guardians. As if understanding the look, Ulrike ordered them to leave. After he was sure that they were out of ear shot, Wolfram said, feeling him voice steadier than before.

"I want to know, why did he not sent me back after granting my selfish wish."

Ulrike closed her lavender eyes. Wolfram waited patiently, even though inside he felt like screaming. After awhile, she responded.

"Shinou said that he did not understand what you're talking about… I'm sorry, Lord Wolfram."

"What? What the heck is he talking about!? He's the one who transfer me back here and now he's pushing all the responsibilities away? Why did he send only Yuuri back? What about me? Are you telling me to stay back?" Wolfram felt his voice rise higher and higher. His knuckles turned white as he clutched his hands into fists. The fire was coming back.

Ulrike continued to close her eyes.

"He said you are finding the wrong person. He did nothing."

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't lie to me! This is not where I'm supposed to be. I want to go back!!" Wolfram yelped. The voice was so high that it alerted the guardians, in a minute, they were back. Ulrike reopened her eyes, fear was shown clearly in there.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency," said Ulrike. Despite the anger that was burning his heart, Wolfram suddenly felt the fire distinguished. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"_If there's one thing that I regret, it would be the slap!" _

Why? Why are you all doing this to me?

"_What is your decision?"_

As if Yuuri alone wasn't enough, and now, even Shinou decided to abandon me?

"_Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."_

Why do you want to see me suffer like this? Why is it not enough for me to be heartbroken?

"_What did you say again?"_

Why do you want to hurt me like this? Is it a joy for you to see me in this state?

"_I'm not going to propose to you"_

How could you do this to me? How could you say that?

"_Why don't you dare to look at me?"_

Why wouldn't you look back at me?

And now I'm alone again, all alone in this wide world, where no one knows about the royal couple. I feared the darkness in my heart. I feared this loneliness. What am I supposed to do? I want to go back. Can't you grant my wish again?

'_If I had never insulted his mother before, if that's the case, then…'_

I should never have made that wish…

"_Heika, take it back. Please take it back right now." _

"_As if I would! He said something he shouldn't have. I don't care how much you bad-mouth me. But who the hell do you think you're, insulting someone else's mother! I will never take it back!"_

"_You'll never retract it?"_

"_Yes, NEVER!"_

"_That's wonderful! The proposal is official."_

"_What??"_

All of these... never existed here.

"_A wimp is a wimp."_

"_Don't call me a wimp."_

Tell me, how am I able to go through all these years again? With Yuuri not knowing about me? Not knowing about our past, not knowing about my love, our engagement and our memories.

"_Wolfram…right?"_

How am I able to survive all these pain again?

Yuuri, where are you now? When will I be able to meet you again?'

'_If only… there's water to put out my fire… If only… there's a sun to light up the darkness in my heart now…' _

'I don't want to cry, I don't want to feel sad ever again. But why is it tearing my heart apart?

"_He's gone… he's gone, Wolfram…"_

Why is it killing me?

_He really walked out on him. He really…_

Why is it so difficult to breath?

"_Yuuri… Don't leave me here…please don't leave me alone…"_

Please, save me from this pain…'

"_Sayonara, Wolfram…"_

'Why is it me? Why…?'

Xxxxx **Wolf** xxxxX

**A/N**

**Thanks to** **my beta, hottee39, and all my reviewers...**

**To those reviewers who always leave their reviews after reading, I'm really glad about it. I can see your names in every chapter. wow. I know who they are. Thanks again. I really appreciate them.**

**Ok.. next chapter.**

**No summary available. You might be able to guess it by looking at the title.  
**

**Chapter 7.. back to Yuuri's story-- "The diary"  
**


	7. The diary

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Formerly known as: If**

**Chapter 7: The Diary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara Maou**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta-reader: Hottee39**

**Warning: Spoiler from episode 18, 32 (thanks, hottee39. she's the one who helped me finding out the episodes.)  
**

**A/N: Finish exam. YES! But sad… just realized that 17 episodes of my KKM… are gone… sob. Anyway, I'll try to explain what's going on after this chapter. Let's continue.**

**Xx Yuuri xX**

Yuuri quickened his pace. He knew, at any moment, the talk would be finish, or worse; Wolfram would no longer be single. _NO!_ He tried hard not to let his mind stray anywhere near those thoughts. His anxieties increased. His eyes flickered back and forth into rooms and corners, looking for a specific blonde-hair boy and hoping that he would not find him anywhere but in dinning chamber. He stopped dead when he saw the boy standing in front of the dining chamber. Wolfram looked up as well when he caught sight of the black-haired teen.

"Heika?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri lost his speech when he looked into his emerald eyes. Another reason why he did not respond to him was because of the unfamiliar calling that Wolfram had used --the word "heika".

"Heika, why are you here?"

"Um… how's it going on with the prince?" Yuuri said after a moment. Wolfram seemed as if he was struck by lightning for awhile, for he opened his mouth and closed it again. Hastily, he looked aside, away from the gaze of Yuuri.

"I had stated it really clearly back then during breakfast, I have accepted him," Wolfram said. Yuuri had failed to comprehend the reason why Wolfram avoided his look, again! Before he could reason out why, all his thoughts vanished at the spot. It was his words that registered in his mind. Yuuri felt as if he had just been stabbed by Wolfram's sword. He was too stunned to move a muscle. He stared at the blonde, feeling his heart bleeding pain and agony.

Wolfram had started walking away from his position towards him. He was about to leave.

"Didn't you remember anything?" Yuuri whispered. Wolfram stopped for a split moment, but that was all he did. Within the next moment, Yuuri sensed that Wolfram had removed himself from the space. _And I thought I was the one who's going to ask this question to you…_

"I hope you're glad for me, Heika. My presence is needed, I must leave now." Wolfram said and walked off. _Yuuri, how could you forget what you have done? Why are you acting like this now? _

Yuuri's world stopped revolving at that instant. For a few interminable moments, he could not hear, nor see anything. He felt the darkness that seeped through at the corner of his eyes; his mind was racing and hurting even more.

Yuuri felt his visions blurred and hot tears stung the corner of his eyes. He tried his upmost not to let the tears escaped but it was in vain. His heart just couldn't stop crying.

"Why? Why am I the one crying now?" Yuuri murmured as he tried to wipe off the tears with his hand. He felt his heart break into pieces as more and more tears continued to slid down his cheeks. The scene where Wolfram cried that night, begging for him to return flashed through his mind. He shut his eyes tight and felt a piercing pain shot through his body.

"It hurts… Why does it hurt so much? Wolfram, was this how you feel when I reject you? Does that mean that I'm indeed in love with you? Why am I so late in realizing this?" Yuuri said as he clutched onto the clothes where his heart is. He wished he could cure it with his healing magic, but it seemed like the wound wasn't something that magic could take care of. Not even the Maou's magic could heal this wound…

"Heika, where are you?" It was Gunter's voice. Yuuri, sensing that his advisor was walking towards his direction immediately ran to the nearest hideout where he could find. He intended to close the door since he did not want to be seen in such a miserable state.

"Heika, Ah, Heika, where are you? Heika…" Gunter's wailing could be heard all throughout the corridors. Yuuri did not budge from his spot until he was sure that Gunter was out of his sight.

Yuuri pushed opened the door, ready to get out of the room but stopped abruptly. This room was familiar. The smell, the scene, the oak door, and the location of this room led him to the night when he was searching frantically for Wolfram that night. He turned around to have a better look at the room which he had intruded. The room belonged to Wolfram von Bielefelt. Last time, he did not have a clear look at Wolfram's bedroom since it was pitched dark when he visited the room. Not to mention that he was in a hurry too.

The bed was situated in a corner of the chamber. The sheets were neatly folded and he spotted the frilly pink night dress hanging beside the bed. As he did so, he felt the ache in his chest. He hastily tore his gaze away from the dress.

On the other side was a spindle-legged table. Yuuri approached the table cautiously. He eyes surveyed the items on the table. Books were stacked up by piles on his right; most of them looked like army and strategies in wars related books, so Yuuri did not bother to touch them as he had no slightest interest what so ever.

Other than books, there was a sketch book, which lied opened at his left. Wolfram loved drawings, but his portraits of Yuuri are bizarre. Whatever he drew always seemed more like abstract drawings to Yuuri because the drawings were always distorted from the original picture. He stopped when something caught his eye.

Situated on the left side of the table, there was something which Wolfram had covered up with an old cloth, obviously trying to hide something. Out of curiosity, Yuuri stretched out his hand to uncover the secret underneath. He pulled the cloth down, hard. He was surprised; there was no dust, as if Wolfram had just covered it recently.

Yuuri blinked and stared with dismay at the secret. Underneath the cloth revealed a canvas which was painted by Wolfram himself. The images flashed through Yuuri's mind, which appeared as vivid as if it just happened yesterday.

"_It stinks. What kind of paints are you using?" Yuuri covered his nose as he watched Wolfram's holding the brush and painting his arts. He was sitting on the tool for about two hours already to let Wolfram draw a portrait of him. _

"_I'm using bearbee excretion paint. It's rare but it makes a good art." Wolfram said as he continued to paint, obviously enjoying the art. He had his nose pinched with a clip. _

"_Excretion? Hahaha. What a thing to use… How long do I have to stay like this?" Restlessly, Yuuri tried to shift his legs into a more comfortable position. _

"_AH!! I told you not to move! Now I have to start all over again!" Wolfram shouted angrily. _

"_Exactly what kind of painting are you drawing?" Yuuri got up from his seat and went over to Wolfram. He felt like puking when he drew nearer the drawing, not only because of the scent but also because of how Wolfram had drawn him into a monster. _

"_Is that ME?" Yuuri had deliberately emphasized on the words 'me' but Wolfram did not seem to pay attention to him. He had closed his eyes and nodded in pride, expecting Yuuri to praise his artwork. Nothing happened, instead, he heard something. He opened one of his eyes only to see Yuuri had vomited. _

"_Yuuri!!" Panicked, Wolfram rushed over to comfort him, but Yuuri burst out laughing. _

"_You tricked me! I was seriously worried about you, you wimp!" Wolfram slapped his king's back with a great force that made Yuuri tumble to the ground. _

"_Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that drawing. I thought it doesn't look like me at all, but more like an abstract drawing. You could have drawn it without me as the model." Yuuri couldn't control himself and rolled onto the ground. He grabbed onto his stomach and continued to laugh. Wolfram had turned bright red at Yuuri's comment. _

"_YUURI!!" _

'It was the same drawing.' Yuuri thought. 'Why did Wolfram have this drawing? Wolfram would never have painted me if we are not engaged…"

Puzzled, Yuuri swept his gaze around the room when something caught his eyes. Perched on the bookshelves, right beside the table where he was standing, was a brown-coloured winter hat with two bear-like ears sticking out on the top.

"_You're forgetting your disguise."_

"_Oh yeah. Thanks-" He felt something warm and soft being stuffed onto his head by Wolfram. He blinked for a moment, and saw Wolfram tucking a winter hat that looked childish onto his head. He nearly laughed but his eyes narrowed when he noticed he was wearing something similar to him. _

"_What's this?" _

"_It's a farewell gift from Brother. He said Big Shimaron would be cold," said Wolfram, his hands still working on the ties of the hat, his face blushed with light tinge of pink. Yuuri felt his heart thumped a little. _

"_But..."_

"_We have matching ones. Aren't you happy?" Wolfram exclaimed with his eyes closed and his hands on his hips. Yuuri laughed and tried to disregard the thoughts. _

Yuuri approached the shelves, intending to have a better look at the hat. It was unmistakably the same one. His heart beat faster than usual when he noticed a book lying next to the hat.

He opened the first page of the book and saw a few lines of words. He took the book and sat himself in Wolfram's seat. He read the poem which Wolfram wrote.

After finishing the poem, Yuuri stared at the words for a long time, trying to put all the pieces together. Realization seemed to dawn upon him as time ticked by. Written neatly on the page were the following words.

_I'm always smiling for you._

_I'm smiling for you to be happy._

_I'm always waiting for you. _

_I'm waiting for you to turn back to look at me. _

_All our memories, I still treasure them like gold. _

_For it's impossible to erase you from my mind._

_Even if it hurts me, _

_Even if it tears my heart apart, _

_Even if you are no longer with me,_

_My heart is still for you. _

_Forever and Ever. _

_Only for you._

_My wimp…_

"Wolfram, you did remember them…"

**A/N **

**I changed the story title, since this whole thing is not an "if" but it's real. Hope you don't mind.**

**I see that most of you are confused about what happened in the last chapter. Well, don't think too much about it. Explanation will come eventually.**

**For now, I'll just simplify it for you. The Wolfram's stories are something that happened in the past, meaning, in the past, Wolfram did remember all those things while Yuuri did not. But now, when Yuuri's back, Wolfram no longer remember anything, why? You will know why as the story goes on. But at the same time… Yuuri had not succeeded in retrieving his "new" memories on what he had done to the past 'Wolfram'. Don't get confused. Just follow the story first. I'm sure you'll get some ideas when next three or four chapters come. **

**For Chapter 8, "My heart is for you", it still contains angst. Sorry, Wolfram is really suffering… after all, it's really hard for you to recover from the wounds, right? But don't worry, the sufferings will be over soon…It will be time for...a bit of romance... XD**


	8. My heart is for you

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love **

**Chapter 8: My heart is for you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Beta-reader: Hottee39**

**Xx Wolfram xX**

_**Three and a half years ago**_

He looked into the reflection of the naked chest of his in the mirror. Gently he touched the place where his heart is. The skin was as smooth as ever.

"This mind is mine… but this body…"

There should be a scar on his skin where Shinou had ripped his heart out. Be it spiritual or physical, he did not remember how Shinou took the 'key', given that he was half-conscious at that time, and controlled by Shinou. But he remembered, after that battle, a scar had remained. Now, there was none.

He sighed and put on his uniform. He should have known that… Those things had not happened here. Wolfram made his way down towards the stairs. The sky was as bright and blue as a forget-me-not. Everything seemed peaceful in Blood Pledge Castle. It's been six months since Wolfram had broken the engagement with Yuuri. Yuuri did not seem to remember anything. Wolfram looked up into the sky and sighed. He knew, he was the only who stayed back and there was nothing that he could do to reverse everything back to normal. He had slowly gotten used to all this repetitions of events, where he could predict nearly everything that would happen. However, he knew that something was missing. Yes, his engagement with Yuuri, no one knows about this here.

"No one…" Wolfram whispered.

"_Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."_

Yuuri's last words to him as his fiancé played in his ears again. He would never forget these words. They haunted him every night when he cuddled himself in the dark, crying. 'Yuuri, I didn't even know that my love for you is that deep. Why did I love you so much? It hurts. Why are you always hurting me like this?'

"Wolfram!" Wolfram looked up at the person who called him. It was no other than the king himself. Wolfram hastily arranged his features into a warm smile.

_**I'm always smiling for you.**_

_**I'm smiling for you to be happy.**_

"Morning, Heika."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me by Yuuri? Even if you're really eighty years old, you still look as if you're the same age as me. I will feel much more at ease if you can call me by my name." Yuuri said for nth time to Wolfram. Wolfram merely laughed but his heart was tearing apart by each of his words. 'I can never call you by Yuuri again. Calling you Yuuri would only remind me of my previous status as your fiancé, wimp. I do not wish to remember them again.'

"Heika!" Conrad jogged down the stairs into the garden where they both stood.

"Here's another one, nazukeoya… I just told Wolfram to call me by my name, and do I need to repeat it to you?" Yuuri sighed. Conrad smiled and looked at Wolfram, who turned away.

"So, what's it? Gunter's looking for me? Or is it human attacking the villages?" asked Yuuri.

"It's none of those. I just want to show you something." Wolfram raised his eyebrows. He suddenly had a vague idea of what that thing is. Yuuri however eyed Conrad curiously.

"What will it be?"

"Please come with me," Conrad gestured for Yuuri to go with him. Yuuri looked back at Wolfram.

"Let's go too, Wolfram." Wolfram was slightly taken aback. After all, he never expected Yuuri to ask him to come along.

"It's okay, heika. I think I know what that surprise is. I need to train my soldiers later." He was still not ready yet to call Yuuri by his name. Yuuri, tired of repeating himself, decided to let it pass this time. Together with Conrad, they both strode off.

'Yuuri, I used to walk and stand beside you, but now, I can only watch you and follow you from your back. You never turned back to me, you never waited for me. You never know that I'm always standing behind you. When will you realize my existence? Will you ever realize it?'

_**I'm always waiting for you.**_

_**I'm waiting for you to turn back to look at me.**_

Wolfram turned and took his time walking back to his bedroom.

"_Tomorrow I'll go there with you. You're a wimp, after all."_

"_Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted instinctively but smiled._

"_What's wrong with you?" _

"_It's been awhile since you called me wimp." Yuuri plunged himself down onto the bed again._

"_That's because you left the country. You leave the control of the country and the nation to other people. As a king, you're not being responsible. What's wrong with me calling you a wimp?" Wolfram said looking at him. _

"_You're right. How can a newbie Maou like me do things perfectly from the beginning?" Yuuri sighed as Wolfram turned to continue his reading. _

"_Wolfram" _

"_What?"_

"_Thanks for coming." _

"_What's with that weak remark? Besides, have you ever thought about why I came on this terrible journey? Because you proposed to me, I have to keep my eyes open to make sure that nothing happens to you during your travels. And well, during our travels, we'll meet many people, and we can't have feelings for any others…"_

"_Oh, right. I forgot about that. We still haven't resolved that situation yet, right?"_

"_You forgot!?" Wolfram had slammed his fist onto the table. _

"_I'll take it back. I'm sorry. Just act as if that never happened." _

"_WHAT?!" Wolfram was frustrated that Yuuri actually forgot about their engagement. It was as if he was the only one who considered the engagement seriously and it made him looked like an idiot. "If I do that, it'll hurt my self-respect!" 'No way, if you dare to take it back, I'll burn you to death!'_

"_Then why don't you just reject it? I don't care about my pride."_

"_Quit fooling around. I can't do that." Wolfram felt his cheek burning; he rose from his seat and walked towards the nearest hideout he could find, which happened to be the closet._

"_Why not? Is there some kind of rule?" _

"_Shut up!" He slammed the closet's door tight. Yuuri yelled in surprise. _

"_Wolfram, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I apologize, so please don't confine yourself in the closet." That made Wolfram felt hotter in the closet. _

"_Shut up, you weakling!" _

Wolfram laughed at the memory that he once shared with Yuuri.

_**All our memories, I still treasure them like gold.**_

Gently closing his oak bedroom door behind him, he began examining his bedroom. Hanging on the wall of his room was a canvass that he drew two months ago. It was Yuuri's portraits. He used to order Yuuri to be his model so that he could paint Yuuri for countless times. So, even if there is no Yuuri in front of him now, he was able, without too much difficulty, to draw Yuuri. All his features are imprinted deep in his head.

_**For it's impossible to erase you from my mind.**_

In order to prevent people, especially those three gossip-body maids, from spreading the news about him hanging his king's picture in his bedroom, he had given orders that no one is allowed to enter his bedroom without permission. He had no intention of being found out by others that he was in love with Yuuri, even if that was true.

Dawnning on his uniform, he closed the closet. After making sure that he had locked the door, he left the room. He did not lie to Yuuri, he did have soldiers to train. He rounded a corner and stopped at his spot. The black raven had returned with his human brother. They were both chatting happily about something. Wolfram closed his eyes and shook his head.

"How's the baseball pitch?" asked Wolfram. Yuuri stopped too and saw the blonde.

"Wolfram," He was grinning from ear to ear. Wolfram couldn't help but laughed inwardly. 'Same old Yuuri, always get excited at the mention of baseball.'

"It's really big. I never thought that you all will actually do it. I can't wait to play baseball there. Ne, Wolfram, you must come with me next time. We'll play as a team."

"Sure, heika."

"Aw… not again, Wolfram, call me..." Yuuri wailed but before he could finish his complain, Wolfram cut him off abruptly.

"I need to go now." Wolfram walked passed both of them.

_**Even if it hurts me,**_

_**Even if it tears my heart apart,**_

_**Even if you are no longer with me,**_

"Now, concentrate there! Are you paying attention?" Wolfram shouted at his elite soldiers. All these soldiers were carefully selected by him, the strongest magic users. He had even given them uniform that is identical to his to differentiate them from normal soldiers. He trusts his entire soldiers, or should he put it this way, personal guards and somewhat proud at his own little army that he formed. Yuuri, for the countless times flashed through his mind again.

"_Your army seemed quite different than others; I mean they all wear the same uniform, looking smart," Yuuri commented. _

"_Of course, wimp, they are all handpicked by me." Wolfram felt a sense of pride as Yuuri gaped at him. _

"_You chose them by yourself?"_

"_What's wrong with me choosing them by myself?" _

"_No. Nothing's wrong, I'm just surprised." _

"_I will train them to be the strongest. They will be protecting my fiancé with me." He heard Yuuri faked his laugh. Wolfram gave him a heart-piercing look. _

"_Why are you laughing? Don't tell me you forgot again." _

"_NO, of course I didn't, I just wondered why you are so persistent in this matter. I know that you can actually just reject me if you don't like me but you never did it. Wolfram, do you love me?" asked Yuuri. Wolfram's body turned so hot that he thought he was having a fever. If Yuuri had looked more in details at him, he would have notice the shade of pink on his face, but Wolfram had turned his back on him. _

"_That's none of your business!" _

"_Wait, Wolfram, you still didn't answer my question." _

"_I said, drop it!" Wolfram broke into a run. _

'You're always so dense, Yuuri. Wimp, insensitive, dense, soft-hearted, friendly to everyone, flower-hearted, it will take me more than one day just to enumerate all your personalities, but I never get bored when I'm around with you. Even now…"

_**My heart is still for you.**_

'…I have a feeling that I can never let you go, I can never forget you, Yuuri. What a heavy price to pay for my stupid wish.'

_**Forever and Ever.**_

The moon gazed down from the dark night sky, looking at the lonely prince in the room. He took out the diary which he had always been writing from his drawer. He opened the first page of the book and scribbled.

His tears dropped down as he wrote. He knew it was still hurting him. He blinked and saw that the marks were left on the page. He wiped off the tears on the page.

'Darn, I had done it. I told you not to cry again.' Wolfram scolded himself. He tried to breathe but each breath became shallower than another as he gasped for air. He couldn't control himself as more and more tears spilled. He closed the book with a loud 'thud' and sobbed into his arms.

'Yuuri, I still can't get over it. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control my tears. Please let me cry as long as I want tonight. Forgive my childishness because Yuuri, I really love you.'

_**Only for you.**_

_**My wimp…**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to hottee39 for the beta-reading. The story might have been worse without her help. Thanks to those who review too!!**

**What had Yuuri forgotten?? We will find it out in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9… "Too late"… Oh no, bad luck for Yuuri, he was discovered by the owner of the diary… **

"**It is too late for you to apologize,"**


	9. Too late

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love **

**Chapter 9: Too late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N This is not beta readed. I will reupload it in future...**

**Xx Yuuri xX**

_I'm always smiling for you._

_I'm smiling for you to be happy._

_I'm always waiting for you. _

_I'm waiting for you to turn back to look at me. _

_All our memories, I still treasure them like gold. _

_For it's impossible to erase you from my mind._

_Even if it hurts me, _

_Even if it tears my heart apart, _

_Even if you are no longer with me,_

_My heart is still for you. _

_Forever and Ever. _

_Only for you._

_My wimp… _

Yuuri stared at the page again. There were traces of marks which looked like tears on the paper. Hands trembling, Yuuri flipped over to the second page, these handwritings definitely belonged to Wolfram, and it did not took Yuuri long to figure out that he was actually reading Wolfram's personal diary. Somewhere in his mind, he could hear Wolfram protesting, shouting at Yuuri to close his diary, nevertheless, Yuuri dismissed the thought and proceeded to the second page. He needed to find out what was going on.

_He promised me that I could go back to my time the next time when I closed my eyes, but he did not send me back… Shinou… No matter how many times I called Shinou, his voice never appeared again. I'm so lonely now. I know, Yuuri might have been back to his time already, whereas me… why me? Why am I the only one stuck here? I try to ask Ulrike about it, I remembered, she was so scared of me, since my whole body seemed to be emitting the fire. I can't control it… but it's true, Ulrike said that Shinou denied about it, he said that it wasn't his works._

Yuuri's eyes had widened in shock at the words. His mind raced. 'What happened? Why wasn't he sent back?' He turned the page and read.

_I tried everything that I could. I prayed, I shouted his name for countless time. I did everything for Shinou to appear again. But they are all useless. I'm really defeated because if this is really going to continue, no one, I mean NO ONE, will remember that old memories, where Yuuri and Wolfram were the royal couple. I'm all alone. _

"NO." He felt himself saying. Goosebumps were erecting up throughout his arms, neck and all the way to his spine.

'What does that mean?'

He stared down again at the foreign words. 'What does THIS mean?? What do you mean Wolfram stayed back? He wasn't transferred back?

Didn't that "Yuuri" said that both of them will be sent back together, and that Wolfram will not remember anything? Wait… did he even mention that BOTH of them will be sent back?'

"You wouldn't trick me, right?"

He turned the page, his mind still racing.

_When I woke up this morning, I greeted Yuuri in the study room, where Yuuri and brothers were discussing about restless and attacks from the human. _

_Being Yuuri, he was strongly against the war with human. Brother was treating him like an immature kid, and he made some stupid signals to Brother Conrad (_Yuuri noticed wolfram cancelled the word 'Sir Weller' before deciding to rewrite it as Brother Conrad_), and turned, intending to leave the room. The next moment, he was stunned. I remembered. It's Anisinna who wanted to test her experiment using Brother as guinea pig… So, we introduced Anisinna to Yuuri… _

Yuuri scanned down the page.

_Night… it's night again. I hate night. Yuuri had gone with Brother Conrad and Gwendal to retain the demon sword "Morgif". I did not follow… I still could not act like myself. Yuuri did not seem to remember anything about our encounter that night. I am hurt. I can't bear it when I'm around Yuuri, there are countless times when I wanted to call his name, or even 'wimp', but there's no point in doing so. I have no right in calling his name, not when I'm only his advisor, his subordinator and his follower. I must get used to the calling "heika", if Brother Conrad can do it, I can too. _

_Damn it. Did I have to endure all these nights without Yuuri? Did I have to repeat these four years of living in pain? Why are you torturing me? _

"No… He really did stay back? He…"

Tears were falling down from his cheeks silently. How is this possible? To think that he himself had skidded through all those years, without needing to repeat anything, or experiencing any sadness and pain again in this world, where as Wolfram… He… his consciousness, his soul, his mind, was forced to go through these four years, waiting in pain and enduring all the hardships alone.

Yuuri closed his eyes. 'Where was me when Wolfram is here? Swimming through the universe? Waiting for the right time to come and made my appearance again? What happened? Didn't you say you will send us back and altered our memories? Well, not "our", but Wolfram's. But why are you making the matter worse?'

He skipped a few pages, determined to find more details.

_I don't want to forget the memories. We were once together, Yuuri. Even if you don't remember them, I remember. I can still remember nearly every single journey we shared. I must record them. I don't want them to be forgotten. As days go by, my old memories seemed to be disappearing very fast. Is it a side effect? It might be. After all, those memories don't exist here. They don't belong to here. I'm afraid one day, when I awoke, I will no longer remember anything of our pass. I don't want that, which is why, I decided, to write down every single memories that I remember here before they disappeared completely from my mind. Even if this day really did come, I won't be afraid. At least, you, my diary, will remember them, and you will __bear witness to__ these memories. _

"Wolfram… I can't imagine what kind of loneliness you're going through. It must be agonizing." He closed his eyes.

He could visualize Wolfram sitting on the table writing all these words and crying. He turned and flipped through the diary. Each of the pages recorded the journeys and feelings of Wolfram from the first memories that Yuuri had. Those images were flowing into his mind too at the same time when he was reading them. He had had no idea to what extent had Wolfram valued those memories before this. His heart screamed in agony as he realized how much he had hurt his fiancé all these years. Strange lumps were starting to bulb in his throat. He was having difficulties to control his unshed tears as he stopped on one page.

_Elizabeth was going to deliver her finishing blow. I braced myself for it. After all, I did not want Yuuri to get hurt in this fight. To my surprise, Yuuri stepped in. The blow hit on him, I was so worried about him, but luckily, he had turned into the maou. He wanted us to apologize to each other. What a laugh… I thought he was going to punish us. _

_He woke up in Elizabeth's lap. Why is it not me who's taking care of Yuuri before he awoke? I remembered, last time, when he woke up in my lap, he ran away from me like he had just seen a ghost. So, I decided to leave him to Elizabeth… When he woke up, he said something that broke my heart completely and even now I still remembered every word by heart. _

'_I must have lost. As promised, he will be your fiancé from today onwards, please take care of him.'_

_It hurts me, to see Yuuri did not take into serious considerations of the engagement. He didn't even hesitate when he said these words. I was denied again. He tried to cheat on me, meeting a girl in secret behind me. If it wasn't for my followers, if I didn't come back in time, then he would have… I planned to kill him on my way back to the castle. I could not forgive Yuuri if he cheated on me. I was surprised, of course, to see that the girl was Elizabeth. I felt sorry for Elizabeth; she waited for my love that will never come. My heart is all for Yuuri. Why did I give Elizabeth the slap? It was unintended… I was just trying to slap a butterfly… unintended…_

_So, that's what you mean by unintended?_

_You're always protesting that our engagement is a mistake. It sure is, even for me, I totally could not accept it when you slapped me. I was so shocked. At that moment, what I think of was my ego. How would people think when they know that Lord Wolfram is engaged to Maou by __**accident**__? I could not imagine that I was engaged to a guy who I loathed so much. Loathe… he looked like a wimp who wasn't capable to rule our world. Who would imagine that I will fall for him? Why did I fall for him? I would never be hurt so much if I never fall in love with him. _

Yuuri bit down his lower lips to keep them from quivering but it was a fruitless attempt. He let his fingers trailed over the words and heavy liquids dropped onto the page following his trail. Has he known that Wolfram was suffering so much because of his doubts, would he have just pull off the engagement even earlier? Will he then realize his love for Wolfram even earlier??

His visions were blurring in and our as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He couldn't look at those words anymore. He couldn't bring out any strength to look at them. Remorse was all over him. More tears gushed over to his eyes as another question formed in his mind.

After all these sufferings that he had inflicted on Wolfram, will he still be able to bring him back?

With each of the pages that Yuuri turned, the light that he saw ever since he reunited with Wolfram after the break up was slowly diminishing.

As he came to the last page of the diary, he noticed something strange about the entries. The dates of the entries were mostly written three years ago. There is a huge gap at where the middle of the years, Wolfram seemed to have abandoned the writing, and the last few pages of the diary were dated this year.

Yuuri gulped, he looked around the room to make sure that he was alone, and then he looked down again to read.

_Only one memory left. How sad, isn't it?_

_How long has it been since I come here? Four years… I really endure it through all these years. I'm glad I'm still in one piece. But things changed. Sometimes, things just aren't the same compared to my previous one. When will this last piece disappear? Before it was gone, are you going to give me your answer?_

_I can't believe after you —_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??"

Yuuri visibly jumped a foot from his seat in shock. The diary slipped from his sweaty hand and dropped onto the ground. He looked up to the door and met the emerald eyes. It was fuming with anger.

"Wolfram, I…" Yuuri flinched. He looked down on the diary and up to Wolfram again, who was now storming over. Yuuri reflexively took a step back. At the moment, he was afraid that Wolfram might release his fire beast and attacked him for intruding his personal secret. His heart beat as he saw Wolfram bent down and picked up the diary.

"What do you think you're doing here in my room?" Wolfram repeated again and stared into the king's eyes, his tone impassive. Yuuri hesitated before he decided to go with the truth.

"I was running away from Gunter, I just happened to bang in here by accident…" Yuuri said.

"Accident?" Wolfram sneered at the word. He held the diary up, now gazing at it.

"If you have nothing to say, get out of here,"

"Wolfram, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Yes, I know. You _didn't mean it_. Get out of here before I changed my mind to barbecue you."

Yuuri gulped. He thought he should be relieved that Wolfram's temper had changed a little. Well, just a little. And it hit him.

"Wolfram, you still has them, didn't you? I…" 'I can't just say I saw it in your diary' "…found out that you did. About our previous memories."

Wolfram frowned at him.

"No, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"But…"

"What previous memories? I don't get you. Now, OUT!!" Wolfram barked and raised his arm, pointing his finger at the door. Yuuri was shocked but at the same time, having doubts about Wolfram's words. There's just no way would he forget what he had written, right? He searched on the prince's features; attempting to find some signs that contradicts with his own words. The results yield none; his eyes were only full of rage, real rage. Something beneath his sleeves caught Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri squirmed. There were stiff turban of bandages…

"What happened to you arm?"

Yuuri looked saw a look of mingled surprise and exasperation before Wolfram features distorted into something even uglier. Yuuri knew he had seen this face before. It was the very same one as the night when he slapped Wolfram.

"OUT!!" Wolfram yelped.

This time, Yuuri acknowledged it. He couldn't afford to get Wolfram angrier, fearing that Wolfram might do something that would seriously harm him. He scurried out the room without hesitations.

Closing the door behind him, his eyes did the same, diminishing all the light in front of him. But, no matter how he did, he could not remember what caused the injuries on Wolfram's arm. Instead, he felt himself being pulled back from the reality, away from Wolfram's furiousness, away from the thoughts, away from everything, until only the words in the diary drifted through his world.

_Only one memory left. How sad, isn't it?_

_When will this last piece disappear?_

"Does this mean something…?"

Wolfram, did you really forget everything about me? Is it…

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram's shoulders were trembling in fury. He couldn't control them. Anger was boiling inside his body furiously, making him unable to think.

As another wave of anger swept through him, his grip onto the diary tightened. Within moments, the diary burst into flames, turning into ashes. He took in deep breathes and closed his emerald eyes, wanting to calm himself down. But the words that he had written in the last page of that diary were still burning into his inner eyes. His knuckles were turning even whiter.

_I can't believe after you gave me this hope, you rejected me again. _

_Are you just using me? _

_The kiss that you gave me, what does it mean to you? _

_Do you mean it when you said you love me? _

_I guess not… _

_You're taking way too long to figure out your feelings. My feelings for you… there are not just love anymore. Hatred had born. Somewhere in my inner heart, I hate you. Even though they aren't strong enough to overpower my love for you, but who knows after tonight, after I made up my decisions… if I decided to accept Tesca… _

_What are you going to do? _

He opened his eyes in shock and shifted his gaze to see that the canvass was revealed. The Yuuri that he had drawn was looking up at him as if sneering and reminding himself of how foolish he was. His heart raced while he forcefully inhaled again.

"Damn that wimp! To all the spirits who are affiliated with flame; obey this distinguished Mazoku." The canvas met the same fate as the diary, lying side by side with it. His eyes continued to stare at his artworks. He was too angry that he didn't realize tears had traced down his own cheeks.

'I had decided to let go of you, Yuuri. There's nothing that will change my mind about it.'

It is…

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Too late? Because now, I truly realized that I…

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Too late… Because now, it seems really clear to me that I…

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Love you…

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Hate you…

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"_No, I don't understand what you're talking about." _

"_I don't get you. Now, OUT!!"_

If what you said back then were true… I don't wish to admit it… please don't tell me that…

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"_Wolfram, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" _

"_What happened to you arm?" _

I can't believe it! How can you forget what you had done?? If you really did mean those words, then, I guessed…

Xxxx **Yuuri & Wolf** xxxX

It is too late for me (you) to apologize…

**A/N**

**I received reviews saying that there's too much angst focusing on Wolfram's. Thanks for these reviewers! I will try to decrease them, and avert them to Yuuri's. Don't worry, it's not going to be so easy for Yuuri to get him back. Ops.. I sounded like an evil woman. XD Anyway,**

**Chapter 10… Angel vs. Fiancé… **

**While Wolfram addressed Yuuri as his ****fiancé, Yuuri addressed Wolfram as... angel...? **

**What happened?  
**


	10. Angel vs Fiancé

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 10: Angel vs. Fiancé**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Xx Wolfram xX**

_**Three years ago**_

That night, everything was supposed to be peaceful. The crickets were humming outside, while he was snoring soundly in his bed. It ended abruptly when Conrad knocked on Wolfram door, harsh. Wolfram did not least appreciate the fact that Conrad had disturbed his sleep. He wanted to leash out his anger at his brother for waking him up in the middle of the night. However, all of them ceased when he heard about attacks in the village, where several houses were broken in but no valuable items that were robbed.

It puzzled them all. Conrad had insisted Wolfram to stay with Yuuri that night. For Wolfram, however, he did not wish to go near anywhere that would trigger his memories on the engagement. In fact, "their" chamber was the last place that he would want to go to. In the end, Wolfram had to give in because Maou's safety was the top priority, not his personal feelings.

Yuuri was totally against a boy sleeping with him in his bedroom. It was not as if Wolfram had not expected it.

"I'm fine by myself," from Yuuri just proved how right he was.

"Heika, we should assume that they want to distract our army, causing the protection in the castle to weaken. It's an assumption, but just to be safe, I must have someone by your side." Conrad continued to persuade.

"Are you that afraid of me?" Wolfram remembered he had stared at Yuuri, hard.

"No, okay. Fine. Do as you wish." Yuuri gave up.

Yuuri had given Wolfram a stare when he changed into his frilly pink nightgown. 'Again, this reaction is expected.' Wolfram thought.

"What's with that nightgown?" Yuuri said while pointing towards him.

"What's wrong with it?" Wolfram snapped.

"It looks kind of weird when you wear it. Do you always wear that?" Yuuri tried not to sound offensive.

"Yes. Do you have any problem with that?" Yuuri gave a Yuuri-ish laugh which Wolfram ignored.

"Get some sleep, wimp. I'm tired." Wolfram said.

"Don't call me a wimp," Wolfram slapped himself mentally, he had just said the scared words without knowing it. But this Yuuri had instinctively retorted back the words to him. Wolfram laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Confused, Yuuri asked.

"It's nothing. It just reminded me of… someone." Wolfram finished the sentence but felt his heart arched immediately.

Yuuri noticed the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. He stole a glance at Wolfram out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who's this someone?"

Wolfram turned away wearing an expression that he did not want to answer that question. Yuuri continued to pursue and edged nearer to his face eagerly.

"Is it… Wolfram's girlfriend?" Yuuri questioned. Kind of annoyed, Wolfram answered the question to satisfy him.

"Not girlfriend. He's my fiancé…" It turned out to be a wrong choice… his tone changed again at the word 'fiancé'.

"He? Fiancé?" Yuuri gaped at him. 'You still can't accept a relationship between two boys?'

"I used to call him wimp lots of time and his responses were always the same as yours." Wolfram continued.

"And, where is he now?" Yuuri said gingerly. Wolfram looked up into the black onyx eyes. Wolfram studied him for awhile. His firm stare made Yuuri instinctively backed away a little. Yuuri felt his breathe caught in his throat and his heart thumping beyond his limit. Wolfram did not drop his gaze, he continued to lean closer to him, with a serious look on his face.

"What if I said "he" is you?"

"Eh??" Yuuri was so surprised that he didn't notice he had reached the edge of the bed. His hand missed the bedcover, touched the empty air and tumbled down from the bed. Well, nearly. Wolfram had reacted faster. His feet brought him over to Yuuri on the bed, with his hands out and grabbed firmly onto both of Yuuri's wrists.

"Are you alright?" Wolfram asked after they steadied themselves. His heart was still thundering fiercely because of the unexpected.

"No problem," Yuuri said sheepishly. He looked down, and Wolfram followed him. It was not until then did Wolfram realize that he was still holding onto his king. He let go of them instantly, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I was joking, obviously. I didn't know you will that it that seriously." Wolfram said. He couldn't help but felt a little disappointed at his reaction. It kind of hurt him. 'Is it so shocking for him?'

"Ahaha… Yeah. I thought so." Yuuri laughed too. But somehow deep inside his heart, he felt slightly disappointed when Wolfram pushed them off as a joke… Why though? Did he really expect he himself was Wolfram's fiancé?

"So, who's it actually?" Yuuri asked again while trying to ignore the feeling that he was falling down into the pit. He cursed silently at himself again.

"He had broken off our engagement a year ago, and he doesn't remember anything about it." Wolfram heard himself saying. For a few interminable moments, no one spoke.

"Why doesn't he remember?" Yuuri asked after awhile.

"It's not your concern." Wolfram said. Stunned, Yuuri closed his mouth, not wanting to probe any further in case it triggered more bad memories.

"That's so sad." Yuuri said after awhile, looking apologetic. Wolfram shifted his gaze away from Yuuri, blinking back tears. 'I don't need your pity.'

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Yuuri mumbled.

"Why the "sorry"? Did I look like I'm going to cry?" Wolfram retorted and shot him another look.

"I thought…" Yuuri's voice was tailing away feebly.

"I'm not so weak,"

"Sorry."

"No need. I'm already over with it. Now, off to bed!" Wolfram said as he plopped himself down into the bed. He made sure that he faced the wall of the chamber.

No, he wasn't crying. He had sworn not to weep over the wimp again ever since that night.

He just couldn't bear to look at Yuuri at the moment. He cursed angrily inside. Why does he have to spend the night again with him?

Few moments later, he felt a sudden shift in the bed signaling that the occupant beside him had claimed his.

"Heika." Wolfram called.

"It's Yuuri," was the reply. Wolfram disregarded it.

"Sorry about my rudeness." Surprised, he heard a laugh again. The laugh was sincere.

"What is so funny this time?" Wolfram turned his body over so that he was now facing the king.

"I used to think that something was seriously bothering you when I met you for the first time. You always seemed to be alone and used all those polite words when talking with me. I knew, that's 

wasn't you. I had finally figured out why and I'm really glad for you that you had gotten over it, Wolfram. Now, you're more like yourself." Yuuri said.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I'm always myself." Wolfram smiled with his eyes closed. Yuuri stared in awe at the curled lips on his face. His eyes accepted the temptation to continue observing them.

This is a genuine smile that suited Wolfram the most. A comforting thought surfaced in his mind.

'I want to protect this smile…'

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

_The teenager was taking his bath, relaxing himself. Wolfram gently plunged himself inside the hot bath together with him. He saw the boy looked back at him and laughed nervously. _

"_Hahaha. Wolfram, it's you."_

"_Let me… wash your back." Wolfram, whose eyes were closed a moment ago, had now opened one of his eyes and looked at his fiancé. _

"_Ahahaha." 'Damn. It's that laugh again.' _

"_It's okay. I can wash it myself." His symbolic laugh continued to echo._

"_No, I'll wash your back for you," Wolfram stood up from his bath and walked towards Yuuri. At the same time, Yuuri had risen to the same height._

"_Yuuri! Why are you running?" _

"_I said I can wash it myself!"_

"_I want to wash it for you!" _

"_I don't need it!!" _

_Wolfram recoiled. _

_Yuuri's eyes had hardened. _

"_Yes, I don't love you! I'll never slap you again."_

_A lump formed in his throat and it was burning him. _

Wolfram woke up with a jolt and felt something warm on his face. It was wet. He opened his eyes and touched his face. It was his tears. They were dropping down. Remembering the dream, more tears forming as he connected it with the words Yuuri once said.

'Damn it, Damn it!! Wolfram, this is just a dream! Are you crying just because of a dream!?'

"Wolfram?" Startled, he looked up and met the black eyes. 'Shit again!! I forgot that I'm sleeping in Yuuri's bed tonight.' He hastily wiped off the tears.

"You're crying." Yuuri noted as he shifted a little. Yuuri's body was blocking the moonlight that bathed through the window frame, but if he did move to the left, he will see those crystalline tears on Wolfram's face. He wouldn't want Yuuri to see him sobbing because of a stupid dream. No way!

"Stay where you are!" Wolfram shouted and pulled Yuuri stumbling back down to his previous position. He then realized that he had just pulled an act that was as good as confession.

"My apology," Wolfram muttered as he hastily turned his back from Yuuri.

"Wolf…"

"I'm not crying. Get back to sleep, wimp. I'm fine." He closed his eyes again.

"This is the second time I heard that word." Wolfram's eyelids flipped open sharply at that, he had subconsciously let that word escaped again. "You still miss him, didn't you?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Wolfram said, hoping to change the subject.

"I can't sleep." He heard Yuuri's voice from behind. The lump was still there. He cursed it. It wasn't so easy for it to disappear.

He hugged onto his own arm under the sheet for comfort. It doesn't matter, body heat will warm him up and eventually, he will forget the dream, forget the past, and get back to sleep again. With a sigh, he closed his eyes; he had an inkling of feeling that it is going to be a long night.

He stiffened as a strong foreign arm encircled his body.

"Yuuri?" He whispered.

"And this is the only time when I heard you call me by my name." Yuuri laughed. Wolfram tentatively put his hand onto the arm, wanting to remove it but stopped by Yuuri. Instead, Yuuri had pulled Wolfram closer towards him. He didn't know which one of them moved. He just knew that they were suddenly so close that he could even feel the beating of his king's heart. Wolfram was torn between pushing him away and snuggling into his chest.

Yuuri really did not understand what gave him the nerve. He never knew that he would be this bald… But he just couldn't leave the prince alone when he was suffering. Ignoring the sensation that was burning on his skin, he pulled Wolfram closer to him. The scent of his hair, the touch of his body, the curve of his line, the thumping of his heart, he could sense them clearly. Or, is it the thumping of _his own_ heart? He chuckled nervously inside.

"What are you playing at?" Even if Wolfram did not approve Yuuri's act, he did not pulled away from him. He started to feel his pulse pumping through his vein and heat creeping up his neck.

"Wolfram, I know that you're hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine." Wolfram snapped.

"No, you're not." Yuuri breathed. Wolfram tensed.

"I'm…"

"I can tell that you're not over him yet." Yuuri cut across and Wolfram's body stiffened even more.

"I didn't know the feelings of heart-broken, since I never fall in love. But, it must be really agonizing. You shut yourself away from us, from your brothers, your mother, and me. All these months, watching you, I had been trying to break down this wall of yours. It was hard. You never did break down this wall, if there's any change, you build them up even higher. Won't it be fine for you just to open up a little for us?"

"Stop crapping! It won't do you any good to pity me! Just get your hand off me!" Wolfram let his mind take over and his brain shut down every word that entered his ears. He twisted his body away a little, his hands ready to slap Yuuri's away. Another jerk onto his chest showed that he was unable to shove it off. The grab seemed tighter. Hesitations sank in.

"I do not pity you. Wolfram, I cared for you…" Hesitations reached his mind. The weak stimulus to push him off was slowing drowning.

"I don't need any care either… Just leave me alone…"

Yuuri heard them and felt the prince trembled slightly in his embrace. He advertently tightened his arms around Wolfram. Wolfram did not protest anymore. Their bodies pressing closely together, both emitting heat and keeping each other warm.

"At least this time, Wolf… I won't leave you in that state."

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, Wolfram eyes were filled with tears. He silently let them drop down, damping the pillow.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri watched in silent as he held onto the blonde. The usual stubborn little lord brat was gone. Lying beside him, was none any difference than any other usual person who had been and was trapped in their own world, enduring the loneliness and hurt alone. He wouldn't know how it felt to be like to be alone, because he always has someone beside him who will give him support. His parents, Shori, Murata, now there is Conrad, Gwendal and even Wolfram had been supporting him. He was never alone, but as for Wolfram…

This was the side that he had never seen from the prince.

_I never knew about your past. I never knew that you held such a sad memory. It must be hard on you… _

He buried his head into the back of the prince and felt the shoulder gave a little jerk at the touch. Realizing the discomfort that he had done, he lifted up his own jaw and let it rest on top of Wolfram's shoulder. Yuuri soothed him down.

"Go to sleep, Wolfram…" He breathed the words into the ear. It was tingling. Wolfram couldn't resist recoiling a little.

"I'll never let go of you." To straightened his point, Yuuri scooped the prince's body even closer into his chest.

"But, Yuuri…"

"Shh… Sleep. I won't take back this arm whatever you said." He said, leaving no place for Wolfram to argue. He slipped down his other arm from beneath the fabric and felt Wolfram's body shifted up a little to let him through.

"Yuuri…"

"Hush… I'm asleep…" Gripping both of his hand together, with Wolfram locked in between his arms, he joked and closed his eyes.

_Why am I having this feeling that I wanted to protect him? _

_He's … so vulnerable… yet so… cute…_

His eyes open in shock.

_What am I thinking here? Snap out of it, Yuuri Shibuya! He's a guy! You're straight, man. But…_

He stared in amazement at the blonde that was secured in his arms. The moonlight played along the curves of his partner's body. He tried to concentrate on the soft smell of the blonde's hair that invaded his nostrils, letting his mind relaxed while trying his best to ignore the burning and tingling touch of the blonde. It took him some efforts as he felt his heart beat slowly returned to normal. He watched at the peacefully rising and falling of the blonde's shoulder. The thought, however, never left him even when Yuuri allowed his sleepiness to take over his mind.

_You looked like an angel, Wolfram… _

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Few minutes passed in silent. Wolfram waited and listened to the steady breath of the king. It seemed that he had fallen asleep. Keeping his words, Yuuri never did withdraw his arms. Wolfram chose the latter choice. He snuggled himself into his ex-fiancé's broad chest and felt warmth spread in his own.

"Just once… Just this one night, let me be your fiancé again."

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

**A/N**

**I'm feeling quite disturbed with my pen drive that was infected with "suddenly, life has new meaning" virus… I was aware that I can't stuck it into my laptop. So, I'm really frustrated with the school's computer right now since I didn't back up my pen drive data! GRrr… Anyone has any idea or ways to clean it without infecting my laptop? Pm me, k? Thanks!**

**Right, thanks for listening. Back to the story, I'm surprised, it seems like most of you aren't surprised with what Yuuri had done to Wolfram. XD **

**For the next one, I'll develop Tesca's personality, but I'll not describe his appearance… Just note that his eyes are similar to Conrad's brown but a bit darker than his. If anyone is interested to 'create' his looks, please pm/review me too. **

**Chapter 11… Memories…**

**Yuuri worst fear was confirmed when he found out that something similar to what Wolfram had written was happening to him. **


	11. Memories

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love **

**Chapter 11: Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kkm**

**Warning: Spoilers from episode 6, 8**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Xx Yuuri xX**

Tentatively, he raised his hand and knocked it against the wooden door. Wolfram smiled back warmly at his new fiancé, who would only grimace around beside him. The permission was granted when he heard his king's voice from inside. Pushing opened the chamber's door, he was greeted with the gloomy mood lingering in the room. Trying his best to ignore it, he bowed to give his greeting to the double black, who was sitting on his chair, his eyes gazing blankly out the window.

"Heika, Prince Tesca will be staying here for a few weeks, will that be okay for you?"

"Fine,"

Beside him, Conrad had frowned. It was rare for Yuuri to behave with such impudent with guest.

"Thank you, heika." Wolfram gave his bow once again, continuing to disregard the rudeness that was directed towards him. Tesca had bowed as well. He decided that it was enough since there was no reason to stay in the room any further.

"Let's go. I need to show you your room, Tesca," Wolfram said as he started to move towards the door. Tesca stole a look at the king, who was still not acknowledging their presence. He smirked and followed Wolfram out.

The smirk, however, was not caught unnoticed by Conrad, for he looked worriedly at his king. After a split second, he crossed the chamber and approached Yuuri.

"Heika, is something wrong?" Conrad questioned, but neither answer nor response was received. He bent down lower. To his mild surprise, he saw Yuuri's eyes were emotionless.

"_Tomorrow I'll go there with you. You're a wimp, after all."_

"_Don't call me a wimp!" he retorted instinctively but smiled._

"_What's wrong with you?" _

"_It's been awhile since you called me wimp." He plunged himself down onto the bed again._

"_That's because you left the country. You leave the control of the country and the nation to other people. As a king, you're not being responsible. What's wrong with me calling you a wimp?" Wolfram said, looking at him. _

"_You're right. How can a newbie Maou like me do things perfectly from the beginning?" Yuuri sighed as Wolfram turned to continue his reading. _

"_Wolfram" _

"_What?"_

"_Thanks for coming." _

"_What's with that weak remark? Besides, have you ever thought about why I came on this terrible journey? Because you proposed to me, I have to keep my eyes open to make sure that nothing happens to you during your travels. And well, during…" Wolfram's mouth was moving animatedly. _

"During…?" Yuuri mumbled, more to himself. He did not aware of the presence of a brunette who was shaking him slightly at his shoulder. Wolfram's words were slowly disappearing.

"That's strange… Why can't I remember it? What were you trying to tell me?"

The scenes shattered as a chilling coldness penetrated his heart, freezing him completely.

'What's wrong with me…?' He said after a long pause.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"Heika, are you okay? Heika. Yuuri!" Conrad was getting worried as Yuuri was not responding at all to his questions. He shook Yuuri's shoulder, hoping to gain his attention but in vain. A second look at Yuuri's eyes had his heart pumping even faster. Yuuri's usual black pupils were dilating and his eyes showed emptiness. Words could no longer reach him as Yuuri slowly collapsed into Conrad's arms.

"_If there's one thing that I regret, it would be the slap!"_

"_If that's what you wish for, just cancel off the engagement."_

"_Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."_

"_Sayonara, Wolfram…"_

"_I think I will accept him." _

"_What previous memories? I don't get you. Now, OUT!!"_

"_What happened to you arm?" _

"_OUT!!"_

'I must be dreaming. All these things are just a dream, right? Yes, if I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal.' He felt the visions slowly recovered and found himself staring up the white tile of the ceiling. Blinking for a while, he heard a sigh. He turned and saw the healer, Gisela. She smiled warmly at him. Conrad however, seemed quite worried. He turned again, searching at every possible corner in the room for the brat, but there was no fourth person in the room. His heart felt as if it was disconnected from its given location, it dropped all the way down to his guts. Usually, Wolfram would be the most worried and nearest to him at this kind of situation, but now… Yuuri sat up and slowly remembered the reason he fainted.

"I…" Yuuri could not find anything to say; he was pushed down back into the bed again by Gisela. 'I see… things are just the same…'

"Heika, you need to rest."

"Thanks, Gisela." Yuuri mumbled. Nodded, Gisela got up to her feet and turned to Conrad.

"Please leave the rest to me." Conrad said. Gisela smiled and walked out the room. Yuuri shut his eyes tight again. He was in no mood to neither meet nor talk to anyone.

"Heika…"

"Please leave me alone, Conrad. I need my space."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sorry to worry you, but I'm okay." Yuuri turned and grinned reassuringly at his name-giving godfather. He did not want to worry him. Hesitated a little at first, Conrad decided that it was best to follow his king advices, and left the room as well. Yuuri lay awake for a long time, trying to think what was happening and it all led him to words Wolfram had written in his diary. He was starting to experience the same thing. Memories that did not belong to here are slowing fading and disappearing for good. He blinked again.

"But, which memory was gone just now?"

He slammed his fist into the blanket. It doesn't hurt, physically, of course. Apparently, he even forgot what had he forgotten. His heart was hurting and his head was swaying. The longer he tried to think, the harder he tried to regain the recollections, the more it was hurting him. The pain seemed to splinter his skull. He snapped open his eyes and found himself sweating profusely. With a firm grab, he sent the pillow right across the ground. 'This is impossible!'

Furious,

Rage,

Anger,

They intensified and when regret mixed with them, another idea seemed to strike him. His eyes widened even more and his hair erected.

"So, it's true. That's how Wolfram doesn't remember them…"

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"You're certainly beautiful, my prince." Wolfram turned at the voice. The door to his chamber was already opened, his fiancé strode in. Wolfram smiled.

"Same to you," Wolfram said as he examined himself again in the mirror, wanting himself to look the best. He tugged at the tie, adjusted his suit, and brushed a few strands of his blonde hair aside from his face. He watched at the reflection of Tesca as he approached him. His brows narrowed at the smirk formed on his fiancé's face. He stopped his movements, watching intently at Tesca who was now standing right behind him.

"You know, you seemed pretty piss off by something."

He had truly wished this to come to an end, and now, Tesca was bringing it up again. Wolfram closed his eyes and turned away.

"Yes, I was mad." He felt himself being twirled around. Losing his balance a little, Wolfram looked up and stared straight into the brown orbs. For a second, he felt like looking at his little big brother.

"What is it? Mind sharing it with your fiancé?"

Wolfram ceased for a split second before giving his answer.

"No. It's my problem."

"Look at this…" Tesca said as he trailed his fingers over the blonde's face who had frowned again at this. "Wrinkles are going to appear if you continue." He smirked as Wolfram forcefully yanked his hands away.

"Don't bother me."

Tesca laughed and turned his back towards Wolfram. He threw his head back over his shoulder. With a jolt, Wolfram noticed that his mischievous smile was gone.

"Wolfram, I'll always be ready to hear you out if you need someone to talk to."

He gave him a wink before lumbering out from the room, leaving the blonde rooted to the ground.

A warmth feeling surged through his body.

It was comforting.

May be, marrying Tesca doesn't prove to be too bad.

His moods lightened. He turned back into the mirror and took one last look at himself. Looking up at his features, he saw that his lips had subconsciously twisted up. He let out a soft sigh and smiled. Hurriedly, he sprinted off after his new fiancé.

He might have chosen a correct pathway.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

The dining room was decorated with candles that make the plates below glitter and glow. There were more candles ignited on the table itself, making the room more romantic than ever. Everyone was dressed in their formal clothes, and Yuuri was no exception. Next to him was Greta who was dressed in a pretty princess dress handpicked by Cheri.

Across Greta sat Cheri whose curly blonde hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. Her dress only made her more charming than usual. Greta was now chatting busily with Cheri. Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad were in their usual seat, waiting patiently for the main characters of the night to make their appearances.

Yuuri stared into the plates in front of him, studying the distorted image of himself. He wondered how he was supposed to behave later. Just then, the door of the room was pushed opened. All noises ceased as they turned towards the door. Yuuri looked up, rather reluctantly at the same time to hear Cheri and Greta let out an inaudible gasps while Gunter gaped at the scene in front of him. All their eyes were rather on Wolfram.

He had seen Wolfram wearing dresses and his formal clothes for numerous time. He had admitted that he is always gorgeous, always the pretty boy and even more outstanding than he himself is. But, he had never realized that Wolfram was this charming until now. Standing beside his new fiancé, Yuuri knew, no one could claim the title bishonen away from him. The crown definitely belonged to him.

Cheri had gotten up from her seat and gave Wolfram a bear hug. Wolfram, abashed, returned the hug and smiled at Tesca.

"Mother…"

"Wolfie, I'm so happy for you." Cheri exclaimed with tears.

"Mother, it's embarrassing." Wolfram whispered and continued to blush. Tesca chuckled, which made Wolfram blush even more.

"It's ok. How many times can I hug my dear son like this after he is married? Aw… I'm going to miss you."

"Mother, it's not like we're going to part after the marriage," said Wolfram. Cheri laughed and let go of her son.

"Congratulations!" Greta shouted across from her seat. The happiness shared amongst others were shown clearly on their faces.

All of them took their own seats. Chattering spread from the table. Faintly, Yuuri could hear Cheri and Gunter discussing about the wedding. Greta was nibbling happily at her salad. Conrad and Gwendal were eating too; in between they would immerse themselves in the discussions when Cheri asked around for their opinions. As for the other two…

Yuuri tried not to look at Wolfram and Tesca but failed. Tesca was making jokes with Wolfram, he knew, from the occasional outburst of laugh from Wolfram. He sensed the faint love between them in the air. Even if it was just a little, it was enough to twitch his heart. Every move they made broke his heart into pieces. Wolfram and Tesca had only spent a few hours together, but they seemed to get along pretty well despite that. What's more? They seemed like a perfect couple.

This fact killed him.

Yuuri stared on his pasta before slowly twisting it onto his forks. His insides followed the motion, twisting together. He wouldn't look but the laughter still rippled through the air. All around him, his daughter, his subjects and Cheri were toasting and cheering for Wolfram. They were glad for Wolfram.

He was the only one who couldn't bring himself to congratulate Wolfram. Now that he thought of it… he hadn't personally congratulated him at all.

Yuuri's heart ached more and more as minutes pass by. In his heart, he would really wish to stand up and leave the hall. He would really give anything NOT to be here. He would really… really…

The twisting stop in his forks as another tears seemed eager to make its appearance at the corner of his eyes.

He… really… wished that he was the one sitting besides Wolfram now.

He closed his eyes, hoping that the miracle of his wish being granted would happen again. When he opened his eyes, the glistering of the candles, delicious food that invaded his view made him aware that he was still here, where the laughter has yet to cease. He turned from his plate and looked up. Watching the lips drawing up into a curl, Yuuri's own lips started to quiver. Wolfram was happy. He was happier without Yuuri.

If Wolfram really did forgotten about everything, this would be the best, right? At least now, he won't feel heartbroken. It was he himself who pushed Wolfram away in the first place, what right has he got now to ask for him to return? It was his own fault, he has only he himself to blame with.

'It was my own fault…'

Greta nudged his hands, which made him remember that he was supposed to give the official congratulations from everyone to the couple. Nodding stiffly at his daughter, he put down the heavy fork and stood up. The spoon itself wasn't heavy… It was his feelings that made it overload with emotions.

"As you all know, Wolfram von Bielefeld was officially engaged to Prince Tesca this morning. Let us congratulates them." Yuuri started his speech.

'Am I really ready to give you up, Wolf?' They all applauded while Greta cheered. Yuuri sat down as Tesca rose.

"Thank you, Yuuri heika. It was a great honor to be able to wed a Bielefeld. I had heard rumors, Wolfram von Bielefeld is known for his… manner." Wolfram shot him a look. He laughed and continued. "I wasn't at all sure that he will accept my proposal. More than half of my part was dreadful that he will reject me. So, I was quite surprised too when he said 'yes'. I will definitely cherish him, Mother." He threw his smile towards Cheri, who seemed to melt. "Let us cheer." He raised his glass of wine and smiled. After finishing the drink, he took his seat. Wolfram remained in his when everyone looked at him, expecting his speech. He coughed before saying.

"I have nothing much to say. If there's, it will …"

Yuuri could no longer concentrate, Wolfram's words had echoed through his ears as it triggered another memory. He suddenly saw another scene playing in front of him.

"_I worked hard today." Yawning, Yuuri walked towards his bed. He stopped dead when he saw that his blanket is rising up and down. Something, or rather, someone had occupied his bed. Only one person came across his mind. Cautiously and quite furiously, Yuuri yanked the blanket open to see his so-called fiancé was sleeping on his bed, wearing that same pink frilly nightgown. _

"_Wolfram!" _

"_You're late, Yuuri. I'm sleepy, Hurry up and get in." Wolfram said in a toneless voice. _

"_Why are you in my bed again? Wolfram!!" Yuuri clenched his fists, shouting. _

"_I had your interests at heart, since you're a "scaredy cat"." Wolfram sat up._

"_NO! I can sleep alone!"_

"_Don't worry about it. We're engaged." Wolfram grinned innocently which frustrated Yuuri more._

"_That doesn't mean you had to act like we're already married!"_

"_The whole country knows that you're my fiancé."_

"_What?" Yuuri had tumbled onto the ground hopelessly. "What's going on? We're both boys…" _

"_You're a wimp, but I'm by…"_

Wolfram's face slowly blurred before Yuuri's eyes, together with the conversation he had had with him. 'Not again… Not again! NOT THIS AGAIN!!' Yuuri felt his hand trembled uncontrollably as he felt his heart paralyzed. Second memory was gone.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

**A/N **

**Thank you, MikariStar. The virus was successfully cleared. Thanks god! XD Um... review?**

**Chapter 12… Unexplainable feelings**

**Let's go to the Wolfram's story two years back then. **


	12. Unexplainable feelings

**Title: The Forgotten -- Memories and Love**

**Chapter 12: Unexplainable feelings**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Xx Wolfram xX**

_**Two years ago**_

Putting down his quilt on the table, Wolfram stretched and failed to suppress a yawn. He closed his diary and looked out the window, studying the cold September night in Shin Makoku. The night in his country never changed, the moon was shining brightly into the room, making Wolfram felt warmer in his heart. He sank down into his chair lazily. He closed his eyes and let his mind wandered off aimlessly.

_He was sleeping soundly on the bed when he felt a sudden chillness as the blanket that was covering him was lifted with a great force. He winced and opened his eyes slightly, before the bright light could seep through the slit of his eyes, he heard the voice of his loved. _

"_Wolfram!" _

"_You're late, Yuuri. I'm sleepy, Hurry up and get in." Wolfram said in a toneless voice. _

"_Why are you in my bed again? Wolfram!!" Yuuri clenched his fists, shouting. _

"_I had your interests at heart, since you're a "scaredy cat"." Wolfram sat up._

"_NO! I can sleep alone!"_

"_Don't worry about it. We're engaged." Wolfram grinned innocently which frustrated Yuuri more._

"_That doesn't mean you had to act like we're already married!"_

"_The whole country knows that you're my fiancé."_

"_What?" Yuuri had tumbled onto the ground hopelessly. "What's going on? We're both boys…" _

"_You're a wimp, but I'm by your side, so you can feel safe." _

"_How can I?!" Wolfram enjoyed himself as he watched Yuuri jumped up and down on his spot. _

Smiling at the old memory, he dozed off.

Wolfram woke up and noticed that he had fallen asleep on the table. His whole body arched. He was quite amazed that he could actually fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. After preparing himself for the morning, he made his way to the dining room. He felt his foot automatically brought him to a halt when he heard Yuuri's voice from outside.

"I'm going!" Yuuri shouted.

"But heika…," wailed Gunter.

"You can't change my mind. I will not let my people suffer. If there's anything that I can do, I will do it. I'm not going to sit here and watch them die." Yuuri said in determination. Wolfram squinted and tried to get the idea of what they were discussing but failed. He threw opened the door and walked into the room. He was suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him, but he did not care. He was used to it.

"I'm going too." Wolfram exclaimed. Even if it's not as his fiancé, as his subject, he'll still go anywhere Yuuri went.

"No, Wolfram. You'll be staying. I'll be the one going with heika this time." It was Gwendal. Apparently, Wolfram was not the only who was taken aback when he heard Yuuri exclaimed in surprise.

"Gwendal?"

"But who's going to look after the castle?" Gunter complained.

"That's why Wolfram will stay," he turned to Wolfram. "You will look after the castle with Gunter." Gwendal gave his brother a stern look.

"But brother, I want to go too!"

"NO, this is not some place where you can mess around with."

"BUT!"

"NO 'but'." Gwendal said. Wolfram shut up, he knew when his brother meant business, when he said no in a tone like that, he meant no. Wolfram angrily stormed out the room throwing something that sounded like "fine."

"Gwendal, you need not to be so harsh on him." Conrad, who had remained silence all the time said.

"Yeah, Gwendal. I think I know how Wolfram felt." Yuuri said.

"His skills are not enough. He will merely be a burden to us if he comes along. One burden is enough for us to handle." And that shut Yuuri up. He knew that the burden was addressed to him.

Wolfram heard everything outside. He felt as if his heart was stabbed when he heard the words. He continued to storm along the corridor back to his room, making sure that he slammed the door hard after entering the room. He knew that his brother wanted to protect him from the danger. His brother couldn't protest the king as it was the king's wish to go with them.

He threw himself down on the bed. Even though it was for his own sake, Wolfram did not take it for granted. He did not like the idea of being protected by his brothers. He could take care of himself. Brother still did not trust him. He felt his heart sinking again. 'If I was Yuuri's fiancé, I could have easily used that as an excuse and go with Yuuri. No… it's not an excuse, it's the truth, and I wanted to protect Yuuri too.' Without warning, a scene came back to him.

"_I swear to protect you no matter what, so, anything that might take your life, I will have to destroy them." _

"_You don't understand, Wolfram."_

"_Why don't __**you **__understand my love?" Wolfram had pointed the sword at his fiancé. _

"_Love is not just giving, Wolfram. It's about sharing them with others. These things need us. You can't just go and destroy them." Wolfram had enough. _

"_How dare you? You're such a cheater! You are sharing the love with others? You aren't satisfied when you have me?"_

"_That's not what I mean, I just want…" Yuuri tried to defend himself. _

The scene was cut off as suddenly as it appeared. As Yuuri's voices became mute, the scene was gone too after a few seconds. It broke into pieces insides Wolfram head.

'What is happening?' Wolfram murmured and sat up straight on his bed. He failed to make any further thinking. His heart was frozen, numbing sensation swoop through him, followed by pain that pierce through his heart. He lost all consciousness as he felt himself falling behind, dropping onto the same spot where he was laying few moments ago.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram had woken up in his room. He blinked for a second and remembered the reason why he was still in his bed when the sun was high up in the sky. He tried to search and retain all the memory that he knew something was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember what was it. He stopped thinking all of a sudden, frozen, engulfed in a mist of terror. He closed his eyes and tried to remember again. This time, harder, only to receive another heart piercing pain in his head. He nearly screamed. His shock had prevented him from doing so. His rationalizing skills were back in a moment. An idea occurred to him, there was only one reason why this would happen. He had expected it. It was only natural.

'Memories that don't belong to here are saying goodbye to me.' Wolfram felt the tears that had not made their appearance for so long fighting to reappear again. He was still trying to control them when he heard a knock on his door. Surprised, he got out of his bed.

"Who's it?" He shouted.

"It's me, Yuuri." Wolfram felt his heart beating as he stole a glance at the canvas hanging on the wall. 'There's no way I'm letting him in,' Wolfram thought. All the pain seemed to leave him instantly. He would need to take care of the present first.

"Could you please hang on for a moment? I'll come out in a minute." Wolfram replied and he hurriedly wiped off the trace of the tears on his face.

"Sure." Just after Yuuri had replied, Wolfram had swung the door open and stepped outside.

"You're fast…" Yuuri mused.

"Of course, that's what a soldier must know, or else, they will get killed by the enemy before they could even raise the sword." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"So, what's it that you want?" asked Wolfram.

"It's nothing… I was just checking on you, since Gwendal say those awful words."

"Oh… That. I'm used to his words, so don't worry about it."

"I thought I would just check." Yuuri scratched his head. Wolfram narrowed his brows together at him and smirked.

"What is it, heika? You're worrying about me?" Even if at the moment, he knew he was upset about his memories but at the same time still couldn't help teasing him.

"It's not what you think! Of course I'm worrying about you." While enjoying Yuuri's face turning to shock, he laughed. It was fun teasing the wimp… that he loved. His stomach tied into a knot and the smile faded from his face.

Yuuri noticed the sudden cease of laughter. He stopped his shouting too and looked at the soldier. Surprisingly, Yuuri noted that the face was somewhat depressing.

"Wolfram, are you not feeling well?"

Wolfram was snapped out of his thoughts. Looking up, he locked his eyes with the double black.

"I'm fine." Wolfram tried not to let the word 'wimp' get out of his mouth at this point. He merely looked away.

Yuuri studied his facial expressions again. He did not want this. Hands outstretched, he caught the blonde's wrist. Startled by the sudden move, Wolfram jumped.

"What is IT?"

Ignoring the question, Yuuri dragged Wolfram away from his bedroom's door and on he walked.

"Heika! Where are you taking me?"

"My name's Yuuri!" Yuuri shouted back.

"Stop pulling me! Where are you going?"

"I'm bringing you to see Gwendal."

"Brother? What for?!"

"You're not a burden. I'm confident enough to say that you're strong. I want you to go with me, and I'm sure he won't complain about His Majesty's request."

"Yuuri…"

"Yes, that's my name." Yuuri smiled.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"You really did piss off Gwendal this time." Wolfram laughed as he and the king walked back to his chamber.

"Haha. That's expected." Yuuri grinned. They halted in front of the door again.

"But I don't regret it."

Wolfram turned back at those words. He smiled. 'This wimp…'

"Thank you, heika, for trusting me."

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. No matter how many times he reminded Wolfram about it, he would never ever willingly called him by his name in normal conversation. Even for Conrad, after these years, the using of the formal address towards him had decreased. Wolfram however, never changed.

He shook his head helplessly as he watched the prince's back walking away.

"Heika, Lord Wolfram, watch out!" Yuuri turned towards the commotions. It was the maid, apparently. He couldn't tell whether if she was Sangria, or whoever it was because the moment he turned, what came into his eyes was a ball, coming right into their direction at an awfully fast speed. His eyes rounded with horror, realizing that the ball was not going to hit him but rather at the prince who was still completely unaware of oncoming danger. Without considering twice of what he was doing, he flung himself forward and toward Wolfram.

Wolfram thought he heard someone. He turned sideways. His stomach seemed to make a double flip at something flying into his face. His heart was suddenly beating so fast that it was going to burst. He couldn't evade it. Just as he thought so, he felt himself being pushed away from the danger. He hit the ground, face down. A heavy weight was on top of him. He blinked twice before it registered to him what happened. The ball had flown through the place where his head was few seconds ago and bumped against the wall, the sound of it bouncing on the floor was making a thumping echo in his ears.

Yuuri pushed himself down and landed hard. He reacted again, using his forearms as cushion so as not to crush with the blonde directly. A pain shot through. He gritted his teeth and groaned. Wolfram turned underneath him. Not wanting to worry him more, he hastily arranged his profile into a teasing mode.

A groan was heard. Surprised, Wolfram sat up and turned, wanting to see his savior, and found himself looking straight into the deep black onyx. Flushed, Wolfram averted his head away as his king studied him.

"Gee, what's that with a soldier's reflexives?" Yuuri teased at the prince.

"G-Got distracted. Are you alright?" Embarrassed, Wolfram asked.

"Yeah, somehow survive." Yuuri pulled himself up immediately and hid his forearms behind his back. "How about you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, heika." The maid ran forward to them. With a laugh, Yuuri recognized her as Doria and told her not to worry about it. She was excused.

"What's with you, huh? What were you thinking about? Spacing out like that," Yuuri asked again.

"I apologize too…" Wolfram muttered and got up from the mess as well.

"It's okay." Yuuri shook his hands off as acknowledgement, but wincing slightly at the pain, he withdrew it back beside him. It was lucky that the blond wasn't looking at him. His face was full of nothing but guilt.

"C'mon, Wolfram. Don't act like that. I'm fine, so, you needn't worry about it."

Wolfram raised his head to meet his king's eyes again. He smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you again, heika." Yuuri laughed.

"I'm always wondering, why are you so insisting on calling me 'heika' instead of 'Yuuri'?"

Wolfram looked at the black raven for a few minutes. He shook his head and a smile plastered on his face. It was a smile that twitched Yuuri's stomach. It's the same sad smile again.

"You'll know why one day." Wolfram stood up at the same time with Yuuri. He gave his bow before turning his back at the king and walked into his chamber. Yuuri stretched out his hand.

At the mere thought, Yuuri had forcefully stopped himself from further moving. His hand froze at its place.

'What's wrong with me? Why did I have the sudden urge to hug him?'

He winced as the door swung shut in front of him.

'It must be because Wolfram is my best friend, right?'

'Damn…' He shook his head, hard and turned from the door.

'What kind of person would want to hug his best friend? I never felt like this before for my other best friends.'

He rose up his arms to examine the wounds. The bruises were clearly visible. On his right arm, where he had exerted most of the force when pushing forward, a cut was seen. He had brushed it against the ground with great force. Flesh blood was trailing down along it. He flinched.

'What kind of person would want to protect his best friend to this extent? And not bothering to let him know about these injuries?'

He worked on his healing majutsu over the cuts and sank into his thoughts.

'What on earth is wrong with me?!'

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Night fell again.

Wolfram took his quilt and docked it into the bottle of ink. Gently he wrote on his diary.

_For the first time when I'm here, I felt extremely lonely tonight. For the first time when I'm here, I felt myself all alone in this world. When I tried to recall them, I had even forgotten what I wanted to remember. I forgot what I had forgotten few moments ago, as if they never existed in my mind. I only know that one memory had disappeared in my awareness. No matter what I did, it is useless. The only thing that held my connection with Yuuri was fading. The only thing, the only proof that we're fiancé was vanishing. I'm sure that this is not the end yet. The rest are going to disappear too. The problem is… how long will it take for them all to disappear._

Wolfram stopped and sighed. He could not do anything about those memories, yet he was afraid. He turned the page and wrote again.

_I don't want to forget the memories. We were once together, Yuuri. Even if you don't remember them, I remember. I can still remember nearly every single journey we shared. I must record them. I don't want them to be forgotten. As days go by, my old memories seemed to be disappearing very fast. Is it a side effect? It might be. After all, those memories don't exist here. They don't belong to here. I'm afraid one day, when I awoke, I will no longer remember anything of our pass. I don't want that, which is why, I decided, to write down every single memories that I remember here before they disappeared completely from my mind. Even if this day really did come, I won't be afraid. At least, you, my diary, will remember them, and you will __bear witness to these_ _memories. _

The blonde stared at the lines where his quilts were lifted. For a long time, he gazed at it blankly, his mind were unable to formulate any thoughts because of a single question that circulated in there. Feeling his quilts trembling under his hands as a second question flashed through, he dropped it down quickly beside the book as if it was on fire. His gaze remained where it was. Seconds ticked by, until his brain would finally react. As the third question formed itself in his senseless dimension, it proved that it served only to break him down totally once again.

"Yuuri, where are you now…?"

"Do you still… remember them…?"

"Have you forgotten about me?"

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

**A/N **

**Chapter 13, Unbearable. **

**Back to Yuuri's story, it was unbearable for Yuuri… when he saw something that broke his heart apart. **


	13. Unbearable

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 13: Unbearable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM **

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Status: Sorry for the late update. (Look at the last update,) Wow… two months… My reason is my hell exam. It IS a real HELL! Haha… Anyway, glad that it's over… Here's another chapter. Hope I can update this story faster in future. And sorry for the mistakes.  
**

**Xx Yuuri xX**

_I feel_

_The pain that I gave you,_

_I receive_

_The love that you gave me,_

_I regret_

_The sufferings that I inflicted on you_

_Now…_

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

The shrieking that shook his soul from Greta, the barely inaudible gasp from Gunter, the pale-looking Cheri, and an anxious-looking Conrad who had rushed towards him in no time, he saw and heard all these but Wolfram's reaction was what he concerned most. White spots were flashing in his view and more were forming from the sides. He felt numb and his eyelids were drooling down too. Before he could look over at the blonde-haired boy, darkness took over and he lost track of everything that happened around him.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

His name was being called repeatedly. He heard them, distantly. Slowly, he let his eyes open. Light-headed, he blinked several more seconds before it registered to him that he was carried back to his own chamber for second time of the day. He sat bolt up straight, his heart leapt.

"Yuuri!" Greta's voice was the first he heard.

"Heika, how are you feeling?" the lilac-haired consoler inquired. Rubbing his head, he turned and locked his gaze with the couple. Couldn't bear the look in their eyes, he broke the eye contact.

"Sorry for ruining the dinner." Yuuri muttered in apologies.

"Your majesty's health is our top priority." Wolfram said.

The emerald gleams were finally directed towards him, looking straight into his. Something akin to relief or glad, he couldn't differentiate, erupted inside. He smiled, but Wolfram looked away immediately.

"Heika," Conrad voiced this time.

"Ah, I'm okay. Really," He looked around, realizing that everyone was still having that bloodless expression. "A little exhausted, I guessed." He joked. 'Yeah, exhausted and fainted two times in a day. What is happening?'

He gropes onto the lost piece. He knew it wouldn't do him any good by doing so, but the idea of not trying sounded foolish to him. He received the consequence. A bone-deep pain shot through. He yelped and clung onto his head.

"Heika!" Seeing those apprehensive look others were reflecting, he thought that it was an unwise action to get them worried about him. Yuuri hurriedly removed his hands.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I need some sleep." Yuuri said while giving them what he assumed was a reassuring smile. They all exchanged glances with each other, trying to decide which choice was the best one for them. After another minute of silence, they made up the mind, they bowed and lumbered from the room altogether.

Wolfram, apparently, did not follow what others were thinking. Hence he found himself alone facing Yuuri when everyone moved out. Stunned a little at first, he hastily scurried off. His feet came to a halt when he heard him.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri called out softly. He wished Wolfram would stay, but it was impossible, not with his fiancé waiting outside for him. Wolfram seemed to teeter on the edge of speech, but he did not turn at all.

'Please don't turn your back at me, Wolfram…'

After a split second, with Yuuri watching him and Wolfram staring at the door, the strained silence was broken.

"Take care." To his upmost disappointment, Wolfram chose to leave the room before Yuuri could react.

"Wolf!" The bed shifted violently as he reached out, wanting to call him back. All efforts were futile. The room was engulfed with eerie silence that made Yuuri shivered. He did know that Wolfram would not stay for him, he had prepared for it. But somewhere deep in his heart, he had that one percent wish that Wolfram would do something besides himself. Now, as Wolfram's voice remained in the room as his last gift, it only showed that he should never even think about that one percent chance.

"_Take care."_ It was a simple comfort that Wolfram had left for him. For some stupid reason, Yuuri felt that he was supposed to be touched about it but the way how Wolfram had expressed it made him sounded the other way round. It was as if Wolfram was asking him to take care of himself… not only for now, but also for the rest of his life. Half of his soul was now gone from his body. Wolfram had also never bothered to look back at him. Wolfram was no longer going to stay for him just because of his pleads.

He closed his eyes, with his hands covering both of his ears to cut off the sound, he fell back onto the pillow with a soft thud. It was a long time since he had had a normal conversation with Wolfram. He missed it. He missed everything.

Midnight was approaching. He turned from one side to another, trying to find a comfortable position for sleep to come. He was left with two choices, the solid wall and the vacant pillow. No matter which side he chose, he couldn't stop feeling distressed and alone. Annoyed, he turned for the last time and chose the pillow side. He let his eyelids fluttered close and felt the familiar but subtle flowery scene entered his senses. It was as if Wolfram was there with him. His hand outstretched, wanting to hug the imaginary person. As his arm dropped down straight onto the puffy pillow, he felt something warm damped his cheek.

There was nothing but empty air.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram trailed behind Tesca, walking back to his chamber. He was quiet the whole time. Tesca came to a stop in front of his room.

"You wouldn't need to worry about him,"

"Huh?"

"Yuuri heika. He's going to be fine," He said and cocked his neck over to face Wolfram. A deep shade of pink lighted the blonde's pale face.

"Did I say that I'm worrying about him? I don't care about him." Wolfram huffed.

He turned the doorknob for Tesca and stepped aside.

"Is that really what you're thinking?"

"Yes," Wolfram said, determination entered his tone. Tesca shrugged. To be truthful, he was lying. He had left the words that he knew it would haunt himself as well to Yuuri. Those words left his lips the second he panicked. He was uncomfortable being alone with Yuuri now. There was something he felt about Yuuri. Something was missing. And regarding Yuuri's fainting, it felt as if… he had experienced the same thing from somewhere before. He shook them off, clearing the fogs in his mind. He had made up his mind never to think about Yuuri anymore. Why bother now?

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Wolfram said, staring at the doorknob. Tesca, however did not budge from his place. Wolfram noticed the awkward silence that was taking too long and decided to check. His head lifted and looked up.

Tesca had moved closer to Wolfram's neck. The heat was building up in between their distance which was shortened to millimeters apart within seconds. Wolfram tried to suppress a gasp as his head reflexively jerked back a little. His breathing stopped almost immediately.

"Aren't you staying the night with me?" Tesca breathed into his neck. He smiled in satisfaction as he saw another rosy pink coloring his fiancé's face. Before the tingling sensation continued to spread, Wolfram tugged at Tesca, pushing him away a little.

"Goodnight." Wolfram repeated himself again, but his eyes not daring to look into Tesca's. Tesca smirked.

"Yes, yes, I got it. Goodnight, sweatie." He said as he stepped over the doorframe, though one step was all he took. Wolfram frowned at the word sweatie. Why does it make him sounded like a woman? He kept his mouth shut nevertheless.

"We can take it slowly; after all, you did accept this engagement." Tesca smiled.

Wolfram seemed stupefied for a while. He pulled a sulky face and looked anywhere but his fiancé's face.

"I know I did."

"Wolfram, this expression is so cute for you." Once again, Tesca smirked. Wolfram groaned and turned around, his back towards him. He could hear a soft chuckle behind.

"Night, Tesca."

"Won't you give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Save that for next time." Tesca laughed.

"I will take that as your promise?"

"N—o…" Wolfram couldn't finish his words when Tesca cut him across.

"Remember your words, Wolfram, well then, goodnight," Tesca voiced gleefully before closing the door.

Wolfram sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder which side is the real you? The caring one or the pervert like this,"

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

The sky was bright blue, the weather clear. A good omen, or is it? Somewhere in the sky, the black bird flew across, shouting 'bad omen'.

Standing in the study room was a wary looking Yuuri. His sockets were deep, and his onyx black eyes were bloodshot. It shocked Gunter the moment he saw him.

"Are you feeling well? Do you need to see Gisela?" Gunter stretched out his hands. Yuuri knew that he wanted to hug him. Having enough of those bone-crashing hugs, he ducked just in time to escape it.

"No, I just can't sleep well. Let's start with the lessons." Yuuri said as he plopped himself down upon the seat behind the study table. Gunter was too happy that the king was volunteering asking for his lessons for the first time. He forgot about the questions and immediately handed over the mentioned books for Yuuri. The lessons were carried out for a good two hours…

"Nice flowers." Yuuri mumbled as he watched the yellow flowers in the pictures. Gunter peeked over to have a look of it.

"It is. The name is Einlor. Presenting the flowers to the bride by the groom is a traditional wedding in Shin Makoku. They symbolized eternity for the couple. It is hard to find since it's a seasonal flower, so it is not a must for the wedding."

"Seasonal?" Yuuri observed the corolla and counted that it had eight of them attached to it. The branch of it felt so fragile to him that he thought it might just snap if he touched it.

"Winter, to be specified," Gunter answered as his gaze was tore off from his book.

"I like it…"

"Heika, you could present it to your bride when you found one, though it is still early for your wedding, but, if you're thinking of giving it to me, then I wouldn't deny…"

Yuuri gave out his laugh.

"Speaking of wedding, Wolfram and Tesca will be wed on next month." He said absent-mindedly. Yuuri felt the paper slipped off his hand to the ground. Gunter's eyes followed the paper before averting back to look at the king.

"Why is it next month?" Yuuri said in surprise.

"It's Wolfram's wish." His heart was sinking again into the deep sea.

"But isn't it too fast?" Yuuri protested.

"Heika, this is Wolfram's marriage… if that's what he wanted, then, we shouldn't interfere with his choice."

"I…"

'Yes, it is his marriage. I don't have the right to say anything. Wolfram, do you really love him?' He doubted whether if he would be able to find back his heart that has sank into nowhere.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri could not concentrate on the study as visuals of Wolfram and Tesca together dressed as a newly-wedded couple disturbed him greatly. At last, he asked Gunter to call it a day. Deciding it would be a reward for Yuuri, he let him go nevertheless. Yuuri zombie walked out the room, not knowing where he wanted to go until he heard his daughter's voice.

"Yuuri!" She ran towards him.

"Greta, how are you today?" Yuuri smiled as he took her into his hand and hugged her.

"Great! I finished the knitting lesson with Anissina this morning, I did a cute Yuuri doll, it was unfinished, though," Yuuri smiled as he listened, something in her hand caught his eyes.

"What's that?"

"Ah, this, Cheri asked me to send this present to Wolfram, I think it's her congratulations for Wolfram's engagement. She said her boat will be departing in another half an hour, so she won't have time to go to see him. But she said that she'll be back for Wolfram's wedding. I agreed to deliver this gift, but then after I agree with it, I ran down the corridor and only then that I realized that I don't know where Wolfram's room is." Greta bombarded.

"Calm down, Greta." He paused for a moment before continued, "It's okay. I'll help you deliver this present,"

"Really?" A nod followed with a smile was his answer.

"I have something to talk to him too." Yuuri said as he lowered her down to the ground. She handed him the present. It was a small blue-colored box, wrapped in bright yellow ribbon. Just like Wolfram's blue uniform marching with his hair, Yuuri thought.

"Thanks Yuuri." She cheered. Yuuri took the present from her and set off. Why did he volunteer to deliver the present? He couldn't find the answer. He just wanted to see Wolfram at the moment. He really wished to see Wolfram smiling at him again.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"Wolfram, tell me you love me."

"Of course I do." Closing his wardrobe, Wolfram snapped back. Tesca was perched in his bed.

"You're avoiding my request. I want to hear from you personally that you love me."

"Is the marriage not enough to prove that I love you?" Wolfram said as he plunged himself down onto the bed beside Tesca.

Tesca threw back his head and roared with laughter, not noticing the glare that Wolfram gave.

"What if I say it's not?" He grimaced.

"You're greedy." Wolfram commented. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away.

"I don't see anything wrong of being greedy. You belong to me now." Tesca grinned.

"Whatever." Wolfram muttered and uncrossed his arms. He wished by doing this, he could cover up the fact that Tesca was making his heart beating faster than usual.

"But you don't seem too happy about it. You don't love me," Wolfram stopped at his track.

"I do." He replied after a split second.

"I don't see any "love", my Wolfram."

"I…" Wolfram gritted his teeth. He liked Tesca, he really liked him, but something was seriously holding his feelings back. He was puzzled over it and couldn't figure out why.

"I do love you." Wolfram forced himself to say again, his eyes still not daring to meet the other prince's.

"That doesn't sound so sincere to me," Tesca shook his head in a mocking way that nearly peeved Wolfram.

"Then, how will you believe it?"

"How...you said?" Tesca voice dropped to a whisper. Startled, Wolfram turned his head. Tesca had stood up from his position.

"What do you…?" His voice trailed off feebly. He caught Tesca smiling with an uncomfortable look that sent shivering down to Wolfram's spine. Then, before he could figure out the meaning behind that smile, strong brutal force was exerted on his chest, pushing him backwards. It was only when his back hit the bed that he had realized what happened.

Tesca was leaning over him, wearing the same smirk that he had known too well for these past few days.

"Hey!" Wolfram protested. He raised his hands, with the intention to shove him off but his hands were seized in time by Tesca. He pinned those wrists of Wolfram back down to the bed. He could feel Wolfram twisting his hand, trying to free himself with all means.

"Didn't you say you love me?" He smirked as his face continued to lower itself. Wolfram was still not ceasing to struggle.

"Tesca, let go." The man did not. Pushing even further down into the mattress, he pressed his own body onto Wolfram's. Wolfram gasped at the sudden weight and tugged again to free himself. As if fearing that his prey would escape, Tesca tightened his grip. His allowed himself to enjoy the fruitless struggling of the blonde. His dark brown eyes swept over the blonde's emerald eyes. Wolfram stopped his tugging, startled. His heart was beating rapidly when Tesca inched in, nearly closing the gap between them.

"Prove it, Wolf. Prove your words to me." he whispered into Wolfram's ear.

The hot breathe made him shuddered. He twisted his head aside.

"Get off me, Tesca." Wolfram said, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

'We are not married yet. This is just not right.' Wolfram thought. His mind raced as he searched for ways to escape this.

His strength was out of question. He couldn't overpower Tesca's.

He could not use his fire to back Tesca off, what if he burnt his fiancé? It will cause unnecessary uproar in the castle. That would definitely be his last resort. 'My sword!' Wolfram frowned at his sword that was lying at the corner of the bed. His heart sank. It was out of reach. His eyes narrowed again.

_What am I thinking? Did I want to murder my fiancé? _

The best way shall be compromising with him in peace.

"I'm not letting you go," Emerald eyes widened. Tesca blew softly onto Wolfram's ear, causing Wolfram's leg to give another involuntary jerk. He smirked again and forced the blonde's powerless legs to split apart with his own.

"Tesca…" Wolfram gulped when he saw his fiancé's lips inched closer and closer to his. He was starting to feel weak. All strength was leaving his body. He could not bring up any energy to push him away. Why does this seemed familiar? Why am I always the one being taken?

'Most of all, why am I always so weak at a time like this?'

He shut his eyes tight.

'THUD!'

The sound startled them both at the same time. Wolfram let his eyelids lifted a little. Tesca was looking at the door with annoyance. Wolfram followed his gaze and felt his face burnt.

They had not even closed the door. It was left opened with a little gap.

He let out the breath that he was holding and looked back at Tesca again. It seemed that Tesca had lost his lusts at his prey. Wolfram was a little glad for the sudden distraction. His beating resumed to normal and he stole another look at the door.

'Who's it just now?' Wolfram was horrified when he thought he saw a black raven figure flashed through the gap. 'Am I imagining things?'

Apparently, he was not, because Tesca had pulled away from him, frowning even more. Wolfram pushed Tesca off and got up to his feet. Half-stumbling, half-running, he reached the door and peeked out.

There was no one on the corridor. The only thing left on the floor was a little deep blue box, decorated with the ribbon. Wolfram looked down the corridor again, but only silence answered him.

_Now…_

_When I finally am able to understand them,_

_When I finally am able to love you,_

_Why,_

_Why won't you give me another chance_

_To prove my heart to you?_

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

**A/N **

**Chapter 14… The Forgotten Memory… **

**While Wolfram was living his best with Yuuri, he couldn't help but feel that same love for the wimp. Of course, that is because it is the same Yuuri that he loved… from all aspects with the exceptions of the memories inside that Yuuri. Though, there is one thing that the blonde didn't know while saddening over the lacked of their memories in Yuuri's… Some memories of **_**his **_**had long been forgotten... **


	14. The Forgotten Memory

**Title: The Forgotten: Memories and Love**

**Chapter 14: The Forgotten Memory**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Xx Wolfram xX**

_**One year ago**_

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as Wolfram strode down to the garden. The air was chilling cold, but Wolfram wasn't shivering, thanks to the coat that his mother had given him and thanks to his element of fire swirling inside his body. There was no sign of living in the garden. Everything was covered with cold frosts. He felt a snow made its way down gracefully from the sky. He snorted as more fell down. 'Snowing…'

He continued to walk towards the person who had summoned him, his king. Wolfram stopped in front of the door, and knocked on the door.

"Heika?"

"Wolfram, is that you? Come in." He heard Yuuri's voice from inside. Gently he pushed the door forward to reveal his loved. Wolfram knew his feelings were still there for him, but it had faded a little compared to three years ago. His pieces of memory with Yuuri that remained were lesser and lesser. Now, he could not tell which memories had he lost. All that left was those written by him himself in his diary back then. Sometimes when he looked back, he couldn't believe that those events happened to him since he had no account of them. Nevertheless, he knew that these were true, they once existed, at least in his world, they did.

"Why are you calling me this early in the morning?" Wolfram crossed his arm in front of his chest and asked.

"Let's play!" Wolfram blinked.

"Huh?"

"It's snow, Wolfram. Last few years I missed out the snow time in Shin Makoku. It's either I'm back in my world, or we were too busy with our jobs on our hands that we had no time to play." Yuuri continued to say, unable to hide his enthusiasms. However, Wolfram did not miss the action that Yuuri had shivered unconsciously.

He surveyed the room, being sensitive as always; he had found the source of the discomfort in just a few seconds. Wolfram stretched out his hand and directed towards the dying embers situated at the corner of the chamber.

"I can't believe that you didn't even light up the fire. To all elements that are afflicted with fire…" The fire beast raced out from his opened palm and towards the pillar. The whole room turned warm immediately as the orange light danced and heated up the room.

"Thanks, Wolfram."

"It will be a pain if the king falls sick because of the cold. I'm merely doing my job."

"Then, can you do your job by accompanying me and Greta?" Wolfram raised his brows at him.

"I don't recall having that in my job lists." Wolfram snorted. Inwardly enjoying Yuuri's disappointed face, he continued, "but I'll take that as my voluntary work." Yuuri grinned.

Both of their footsteps echoed in the corridors as they both marched towards the dining chamber. Wolfram entered the room, followed by Yuuri. The occupants in the room looked up at them.

Greta rushed over Yuuri and hugged him, which was welcomed most heatedly by his father.

"Greta, let's go play with snow later, okay? I had asked Wolfram to go with us." Yuuri said as he kneeled down to Greta's level.

"Really? Yes!! Thank you, Yuuri and Wolfram." Greta cheered. Wolfram smiled at her. He never did forget that Greta was his daughter too.

After breakfast, Greta had dragged Yuuri by his hand and walked out the room. Wolfram stood up from his chair, ready to follow, when Gwendal halted him.

"Wolfram, it's going to be freezing outside," said Gwendal.

"I know, brother." He looked back and saw Gwendal and took out two winter hats. Wolfram frowned at the bear-ear protruding out at the top.

"Take this, these are the last two left when I bought them…" Laughing inwardly, Wolfram shook his head and took them from his brother's hands.

"Thanks, brother."

Outside the yard, pile of snow had built up. It was exceptionally beautiful as snow was still flowing. Greta was running in the white land when Wolfram had come out.

"Yuuri, take this," said Wolfram as he thrust the winter hat onto Yuuri's head. He fumbled around with the ties, unaware of the heat that was emitting from the king's body. Yuuri stared up in awe onto Wolfram's face, the seriousness in his eyes, the fair smooth cheek, the moist lips, he was vaguely aware that he was blushing slightly until Wolfram's gaze met him.

"What happened? You look… red…" commented Wolfram.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Yuuri muttered as he eyes shun him. Wolfram shrugged and turned towards the field, where Greta was still playing around in the snow.

"Greta! Here." Greta had hopped over to Wolfram's calling. He tugged the hat onto Greta. Yuuri discarded the thoughts as he tried to clear his mind. He noted the hat on his and his daughter's head then turned to look at Wolfram's.

"What about you?"

"I don't need. Don't forget I'm a fire-magic mazoku." Wolfram huffed as he stood up.

"You sure?" Yuuri questioned again.

"Yes," Wolfram said, firmly. Yuuri gave a sigh and jogged over to join Greta. Wolfram's eyes lingered at the hats he had given to them. A fleeting memory, enclosed within a dark chamber, shifted in his mind but he couldn't track it down. He saw Yuuri took off his thick coat and covered Greta with it. He could see Greta resisting as Yuuri buttoned up the coat around Greta. The coat just seemed to be a little too big for the child but sufficient to keep her warm.

Greta scooped some of the snow in her hands and threw it over to Yuuri, smacking him square in his face. Wolfram heard himself laughing despite of the problem that persisted in his mind. Yuuri furiously taken another handful of snowball and threw it right across to Wolfram.

"Hey!"

"That's my revenge for laughing at me." Yuuri let out a shout of laughter with Greta. Wolfram groaned.

"Wolfram, come and have fun." Yuuri pleaded. 'Darn those puppy eyes, I can never resist him.' Wolfram thought.

After deciding to throw aside the problem first, he joined them in the snow attack.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri ran down the path that was now covered with snow. It proved to be a little bit hard running in snow as his boots keep on sinking into it. He turned and saw Wolfram caught up with him. He smiled. Hide and seek. That was just something that little kid would think of playing, but then, Wolfram joined him and Greta for the game nevertheless.

While keeping his stance stable in the run, Yuuri felt himself staggered forward a little. His body lost its balance. His mouth opened in horror as he watched himself stumbling into the snow.

But before his face hit the snow, his hand was grabbed firmly from behind, hurtling him up again back into his position. Yuuri's world revolved a little as he tried to focus what had happened.

"You're such a trouble." He heard the voice saying. Yuuri blinked and realized who it was. He steadied himself onto the ground, and looked back at the emerald eyes. The warmth of Wolfram's holding seeped through his palm. He still had not released his grips, and for awhile, Yuuri thought of the eternity. How he wished the time would just stopped here.

Before he could make his own move, Wolfram had released his hand. Disappointment welled up in Yuuri's stomach as the coldness seeped through his own hand again, despite the gloves. It was from the point that he realized that he was wearing a glove, then, why did he still feel the coldness? He sighed. He blinked in disbelief when the warmth touched his hands again.

"Come on, Greta's going to find us if we don't hurry." Yuuri blinked for the second time. Wolfram was pulling him by his hands.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered at a soft voice behind him. He allowed himself being dragged by the prince. He didn't mind the touch at all. Tightening his own grip around Wolfram's, he followed him from behind.

Xxxxx** Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram concentrated as he tried to command the fire elements to build up in between his palm. It was done with great care so as to not accidentally release them at a large amount and burnt the others. Somehow whether if he wanted to call them or gather them, both proved to be a difficult task. It was darn chilling; he himself was shivering from the coldness that was penetrating his own bone. It was quite hard to find any elements that were made from fire around him. When he could finally summon them, he would give nothing to allow all those fire to accumulate in his body at their greatest. But then, if he was going to transfer the heat to another being, he needed to be careful.

"Where are we going to hide?" Yuuri asked from behind. Darting his eyes around the bushed and trees that was buried deep in the white snow, Wolfram finally spot a huge tree. Dragging Yuuri's hand, still emitting his heat, he jogged over to the tree. He pushed aside the bushes around and made his way into the spacious part.

"Here," Wolfram whispered as he ducked down behind it, followed by Yuuri.

Studying the surroundings around them, Wolfram concluded that it was a pretty good hideout. For it was quite some distance away from where they had started out the game, and there were more bushes around them to shed them from anyone. He turned around to face Yuuri to find out that Yuuri's face was once again red.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He hoped that it was not because of the fire that he was trying to build up. 'Is it too much?' He stopped the fire momentarily.

"Nothing… I think it's okay now." Yuuri said. It took Wolfram awhile to figure out what he meant by that. His gaze followed Yuuri's and saw that their hands were still holding together. He released the grip without second thought.

"I was trying to warm you up, sorry heika." Wolfram mumbled. He could feel the startled look at Yuuri's face even without looking at him.

"So, that's why I feel so warm… Thanks, Wolfram…It's really okay now, thanks." Wolfram turned to meet his gaze and smiled back.

"Anytime," With that, Wolfram turned away again and studied the snow beneath his feet.

Due to unknown reason, Yuuri had looked away as well. 'Damn. This is so uncomfortable.' Wolfram thought as he observed the snow melt into water due to his magic.

Heat was building up between them and he knew this had to continue for awhile before Greta managed to find them. Why did he choose this stupid place? This just left him in a tight spot. He heaved a sigh. At least they weren't that cold now. Not with Yuuri's bent legs that were occasionally brushing across his own and their arms knocking into each other once in a while. The place was vast enough for hiding, but only for one person, two persons were a little too packed. He could hear the breathing of the king and was clearly aware of the presence of the latter. He continued to study the snow as he tried to clear his mind. A hot, prickly feeling spread from the top of his head all the way down his body. He knew it wasn't due to his fire. He mentally smacked himself for that. 'Don't have false hope!! This is nothing!'

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri looked away from Wolfram. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch the blond. Now, that they were this close. He really wished he could stand up and step out from their hideout. 'Why? Why am I behaving like a love sick puppy? I don't love boy!' But then, why…? His determination faltered as he tried to steal a glance at the prince beside him. He could feel see the slight shade of redness on his face. He turned his face again and closed his eyes. 'Did I really fall in love for him?' The pounding heart in his body had answered his question.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri opened his eyes and turned abruptly. His dark black eyes found the emerald green eyes. They were too close! Apparently the blonde had turned towards him at the same time. Not only were their eyes too close, so were their lips! It was too close until they brushed across each other.

Astonished, Yuuri shifted his head a little and tumbled backwards, sitting on the ground. The bushes around him rattled at his sudden movements. Wolfram looked as dumbstruck as he was, but his reactions were not as exaggerating as the king. Yuuri blinked for a moment, and still would not believe it. They just kissed! Or... he had just perked at Wolfram's lips. Whatever it was, they definitely just kissed! His numb lips were slightly warm from the touch earlier and he felt his heart that was still pounding against his chest. He could even hear them beside his ear.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

'What…?' Wolfram thought in horror. His mind blank, even if it was only a little, the heart-throbbing remainder of the sensation still would not disappear from his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, Wolf." Some senses seemed to knock back into Wolfram's mind.

"My apologies, heika." Wolfram mumbled.

"Did we…?" Wolfram cut him off.

"No, we didn't." Wolfram said. 'Yes, it doesn't mean anything, that's not even a perk.'

"I see," he heard Yuuri laughed nervously beside him, Wolfram had shut his eyes tight and thus did not see a flicker of disappointment pass over Yuuri's face.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

It was a tiring day. After that incident, Wolfram had taken the initiative to stand up and offered to find another hideout. Yuuri had reluctantly agreed to it. He had chosen an easier-to-find tree where there were no bushes around him. He deliberately did so, so that he needed not to bear with the unknown heavy weight on his heart. He did not wished to be alone any longer. He was extremely glad when Greta had found him. It, of course took her awhile before she could finally prick out Yuuri from behind the bushes, with a little tips off from Wolfram.

Yuuri acted perfectly normal as if nothing had happened but he could see that Yuuri was avoiding his look once in awhile when their gaze met. After which was replaced by the redness on his face.

After that, Yuuri had returned the hat to Wolfram. "It's from your brother right? If it's meant to be given to you, then I guess it should better be return to you." Yuuri muttered. "And, I'm really sorry about that…"

"Look, heika. Please don't worry about that. I don't care about it, so neither should you. And also, I really don't like taking back what I had given out, so keep it." Wolfram said with a smile. To his relief, Yuuri scratched his head before returning the smile to Wolfram.

Sighing helplessly, Wolfram settled down his own hat on his bookshelves. He frowned at the hat for a few seconds. The question that he had been wondering in the afternoon returned. He was troubled.

'Why is it that… I have this feeling that I had seen this hat from somewhere before?'

Reaching out his hands, he touched the bear-ear. The warm fur was brushing against his skin. It left a smooth trace when he removed his hand. He stared at it for a full thirty seconds. He tried to chase them down again but still, nothing came to his mind.

'Ah, forget it.' He turned and headed towards his slumber, the bear-protruding hat sitting lonely on its place.

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They always heightened me to write more. **

**To rubi who commented on my previous chapter, my mail failed to reach you. Gome…**

**Chapter 15… Intention…**

**In the previous chapter, Yuuri saw that scene between Tesca and Wolfram. He did it on purpose, yes. But, Tesca's proposal to Wolfram was done with another hidden intention, what was it? Is it good or bad…? **


	15. Intention

**Title: The Forgotten: Memories and Love**

**Chapter 15: Intention**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N sorry for the grammar mistakes and thanks for the readers for pointing them out.  
**

**Xx Yuuri xX**

_**Yuuri's POV **_

Taking the present in my hand, I was walking towards Wolfram's room. There it was I saw the room. This would be the third time I was here in the past four days. I was a bit glad when I thought that I would be able to see him soon. Joy was all over me while I continued to approach my destination, but I was rooted to my spot when I heard a voice coming from inside.

"Get off me, Tesca." Time stopped. I recognized this voice. I strained my ears trying to listen more, eavesdropped wasn't such a good thing to do, but I was too curious. Nothing was heard. I craned my head over the small gap in between the doors. Did he leave the door open for purpose? If only I knew what I would see, I would never have bothered to look. After all, curiosity really did kill the cat, in this case, me.

I gasped silently. I was petrified at the scene in front of me. The sudden chillness that had nothing to do with the weather engulfed me as I felt goose bumps all over my body. My mind ceased all their thinking. My heart's arches increased hundred and millionth folds at the sight. My prince's first kiss was about to be stolen, and I was not the thief.

'THUD!' I was awoken from the momentary stun. I blinked and discovered that my grip onto the present had released. Before my mind could respond, my emotion had taken over; I had no wish to be discovered here by both of them. I felt my legs carried me as I turned and ran off from the scene. I swept one last glance into the room and to my horror, I was sure that Wolfram had seen me. I rounded around a corner and supported myself on the wall, panting hard, trying to catch my breath.

When I could finally calm down, I felt miserable. All around me, I heard my whole world collapsing.

_**Normal POV**_

"_Here's a drink." Yuuri offered the drink which he had taken a sip to the girl. _

"_Thanks." Hand outstretched, she was ready to take it when another hand snatched it away._

"_Wolfram." _

"_Even if it is an indirect kiss, I…" Wolfram said as he held the cup in his hand. _

The scene broken into pieces in his mind, he knew all too well what was happening as he felt another mixed chillness, he knew, another memory had vanished. Yet, he could guess, being Wolfram, he must have said something like 'I won't allow it.' Yuuri did not care much about the memories now, he figured, no matter how much memory he could remember, as long as Wolfram was not besides him, there would be no point. Tears of desperation were burning in his eyes. He tried to hold all of them back. Taking a deep breath, he failed himself.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram bent down and swoop up the gift into his hands. He closed the door behind him. He had a feeling that what he saw was not a mistake. Setting down the gift aside on the nearest table, his heart continued to pound when he looked up into Tesca's eyes.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I wasn't." Wolfram glanced sideway, he was afraid that his eyes would give away everything.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Tesca only looked at him, his smile widened as seconds passed by. It suddenly hit him. "Are you doing it on purpose?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Wolfram clenched his fist, anger exploding.

"You…? Why did you do that?" The blond shouted.

"Because I was testing you." Wolfram gaped at him.

"What's your meaning?" Tesca's smile softened.

"Your heart wasn't on me, Wolfram. You love Yuuri Shibuya, don't you?"

It was as if something had hit on his head, hard. Wolfram found himself loss of speech.

"Who would want a lover whose heart was on other man?" Tesca sighed heavily and dropped onto the bed. Silence settled over the scene while the other continued to have his eyes locked on the floor.

"I wasn't…"

"You need not to lie to me." Tesca's face hardened, it made Wolfram recoiled inwardly. He bit down his lower lips and looked away again.

"If you love him, you should have told him."

"I don't love him!"

"You don't need to push yourself into this marriage!"

"I did not!" Wolfram's voice rose. His shoulders were now trembling under frustration.

"Stop lying to yourself. You're not over with him yet. I can choose to take you and who knows, I might throw you aside one day when I got bored with you. I'm giving you the chance to go back to your love."

"Then I won't mind. Anywhere is better than going back to Yuuri's."

"If you really don't love him, you won't feel so confused and sad now." Tesca lowered his voice.

"Stop it!"

"Wolfram!"

"Tesca, I said stop it!! No matter how many chances you're going to give me, I will never ever, in my rightful mind, go back to him!!" Hot tears were burning his eyes.

Tesca dropped his head down onto the ground, as if deep in his thoughts. Wolfram took the chance and dried the tears quickly from his face. Wolfram stared blurrily through the unceasing tears at his fiancé who pulled out from the bed and walked towards him. The blond took a step back, and felt his back hit the cold solid wall.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram hiccupped.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Tesca smirked at him and leaned closer to Wolfram's face.

"You're…"

"I'm going to continue what we are doing just now, of course. Since you said that you don't want to go back to him…" Wolfram stiffened when Tesca's fingers drew in. Watching intently at his fiancé's eyes, Wolfram was frozen again at the contact that came onto his cheek.

"Then, I have your full permission to take you, don't I?" Tesca smiled as he gently wiped off the unshed tears on his face.

Wolfram recoiled, backing into the wall. His fiancé leaned in unhurriedly. His heart was pumping when Tesca picked up the acts where they failed just few minutes ago. His whole nerves were telling him to reject, reject and reject! But his brain was telling him the other. He knew what Tesca was playing at. He was challenging him. If he pushes his fiancé away at this moment, right after that talk, it will be equal to push away the engagement and to admit that he still love Yuuri.

Seeing his fiancé trembling lips, Tesca smiled. He gently touched the smooth golden's strands of hair that curled around his cheek, his finger slowly extending up to his temple. He switched target, his head reached up his fiancé's ear gently and whispered softly into it.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, do you want to remember about the past?"

Wolfram's heart was frozen. He looked at Tesca, alarmed. He didn't have time to think, as he suddenly saw the brown eyes of his met him straight in his eyes. A pain shot through his head from where the fingers of Tesca's were touching, the pain was familiar. Where had he experienced this before? He didn't need to figure them out. Various disconnected pictures floated in his head. They were unknown to him. But as more and more came, a wave of nausea swept over him. 'These are…'

Wolfram pushed him away roughly.

"What had you done…?" He blacked out.

Tesca grabbed onto the prince as he fell lightly into his arm. He danced his fingers along the curves of the pale skin, enjoying how smooth they were under his touch. Ruffling through the gold hair, he edged forward and kissed the blonde lightly on his forehead. For a moment, he watched the blank look without doing anything. He shook his head and smiled plaintively, the smirking was long gone.

"Had it not been King Yuuri's request... I would never have handed you over to anyone…"

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets. Yuuri stared blankly upon the sky.

"What were you thinking about?" Yuuri jumped a little when he heard the voice, he did not expect anyone to be around here at that time. He turned and saw Conrad striding across the garden.

"Just thinking about how beautiful sunset is…" Conrad smiled at his answer.

"Sunset is indeed the most beautiful moment of the day, aside from dawn." Conrad took out the baseball and the glove. "Baseball?"

"Sure." Yuuri answered. Conrad threw the glove over to Yuuri, who caught it in his hands.

"But those are the one that doesn't last long. They are only there for about few minutes… Short yet beautiful."

His godfather did not answer him. Instead, he threw the ball to Yuuri. From a distance of about fifty meters from Yuuri's outstretched hand, the ball travelled in an arc towards him.

"Aren't memories the same…? Short yet beautiful. The moments when we can share our laugh and cries, those are the moments that passed the fastest. They finished before you knew it. They were gone before you appreciated them." He caught the ball.

"Heika, is something wrong?" Yuuri, who was aiming the ball lowered down his position. Conrad stood still, waiting for his answer.

"It's Yuuri," Yuuri sighed.

"Yes, Yuuri." In order to keep himself occupy, Yuuri blindly threw back the ball and asked his question.

"Conrad, what do you think about Tesca?"

The ball fell gracefully into Conrad's hand.

"He's a great man. He can be a good husband for Wolfram." Yuuri visibly cringed at the praises.

"Oh…" Yuuri failed to hide his disappointment. Conrad sensed it.

"Yuuri, you don't seem really happy about this."

"Well, if Wolfram like him, I shouldn't have any complains. I mean, it's his marriage… Not mine."

"But still, you have problem about it."

"I…"

"Yuuri," It was not until now did Yuuri noticed Conrad had stopped throwing the ball. "Do you not want Wolfram to marry Tesca?" Yuuri turned away, unable to face his question. Yes. He did not want it. But how could he express this to anyone?

"Are you… possibly in love with Wolfram?"

Stupefied, Yuuri turned his black eyes upon him.

"Are you… regretting about what you had done?"

Yuuri blinked again.

"Conrad?"

"Yuuri, I was close to you and I know your every move. Your behavior had changed quite drastically these few days. If my assumption is not wrong, then I think it should be fine to tell you this…" Yuuri took in a sharp intake of breathe as he waited for Conrad to continue. "Yuuri, I knew, about the engagement that should have happened years ago -- the one between you and Wolfram." Conrad smiled, leaving Yuuri hanging his mouth opened in disbelief.

"You knew? You knew about the engagement between Wolfram and I? But then how's that possible? I mean, since when? No… I… HOW??"

Conrad laughed at his bewilderment, a gentle laugh that relinquished all Yuuri's restlessness.

"Wolfram told me about it. I did not know about how it happened. Few months ago, when we came for your return from Earth, I found Wolfram unconscious. He woke up few minutes later, and was in emotional breakdown. He later told me about his story. Just that day when Tesca arrived, he seemed to completely lose every single memories of the past. And as for you, it was also the same day when you started acting out of yourself. Wolfram had mentioned that he was waiting for another 'Yuuri'. So, I think he might be referring to 'you'. Yuuri, trust me, when I saw him those days, he was always in pain. Though he doesn't show it, I don't think that Wolfram would have given you up yet."

The crushing weight had left his chest; his mind had cleared a little. Was it a relief because Conrad knew about it as well? Or was it a relief to hear from Conrad that he still had hope? He wasn't sure.

"He hadn't?"

"I don't believe that he will." Conrad said. He was aware that he had broken the promise that he made with his little brother. 'It doesn't count since Yuuri knew about this too. Besides, this Yuuri is different from the Yuuri that we're talking about back then.' If this would help his brother get back his true love before he regret, breaking this promise won't hurt… or so he hoped.

"But, what can I do? For crying out loud, he's engaged!" Yuuri nearly shouted. Conrad snapped out from his thoughts. Alarmed, he saw Yuuri's eyes turning blank again.

"_Kora!! No beautiful girl or good-looking man,"_

"_I'm just asking for information." Yuuri ran over to another man, ignoring the blonde. _

"_Yuuri, Wa.."_

…_._

"_I'll wash your back."_

"_I don't need it." _

"_No. I…" _

Yuuri froze. The familiar pang of numbness hit him more heavily than it used to. He clutched his head in agony and reeled backwards. Conrad had supported him from behind. He smiled weakly at him, clinging onto his consciousness and determined not to pass out.

"These were the same signs as I had seen in Wolfram's. You're forgetting the memories too, heika?" Yuuri nodded at his question. Conrad tightened his grips onto the king's arm and supported him up to the ground. Yuuri found his footing, trying desperately not to think about those memories that he had lost. 'Three… three were lost in just one day.' Yuuri stiffened at the thought.

"_I know I'm the one who inflicted this pain upon myself. But, why didn't you alter my memories as well so that I couldn't remember anything too?"_

He indeed said something like this when he arrived here, didn't he? So, the memories weren't erased instantly but by days? Then, at this rate, does that mean, they would all be gone in just few months or even weeks?

He shook his head hard, until he felt like his head were spinning. Tears sprang to life.

I'll forget about the engagement with Wolfram as well…

If that happened, I'm going to totally lose him.

…What can I do?

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

**A/N**

**Chapter 16… The Taste of Jealousy**

**An elaboration and more detailed picturing about what Conrad had said in this chapter. **


	16. The Taste of Jealousy

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 16: The Taste of Jealousy**

**Disclaimer: don't own KKm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N this time, the update is pretty fast, ne? *wink*. Thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**XX Wolfram XX**

They were riding on the horses, heading towards Shinou Temple. Earlier, they were informed about the return of their king and the Great Sage. Both of them went back to Earth few weeks ago without warning. They, especially Gwendal found it quite irritating at their sudden disappearance, leaving the piles of papers for him to sign and unsolved problems that would cause headache to dwell on. Nevertheless, their spirits were heightened when the news reached their ears. The timing was perfect. A welcoming party would be held in the country this afternoon. An agreement between the Jyusaken, a human territory, and Shin Makoku to be alliance was going to be signed there. Yuuri would need to be present to welcome them.

All horses came to a halt in front of the temple. Wolfram and his brothers dismounted from the horses. As he landed the solid ground, he noticed his horse was restless. Wolfram urged his brothers to go in first, in case Yuuri and Murata arrived earlier than they expected to find no one there. He tried to calm it down by doing a soothing gesture on the back of the horse. Suddenly, like a stone thrown across the calm mirrored-water, alert stepped in his heart. He stopped his movements.

_"Just what proof do you have?" He slammed his hands onto the table, which startled everyone in the hall. _

_"You can't convince me with his ability to speak our language or the color of his hair and eyes. This is just low-life that was born and raised among the humans!" _

_"Wolfram, this is about his spirit, not his upbringing." Conrad said. "But if you insist on disagreeing, I'll tell you this: Heika's father was a servant, from this world, under the former Maou." _

_Both Yuuri and Wolfram's eyes showed sign of disbelief. _

_"Even so, his mother is still a human, right? She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody." _

_He heard the chair being pushed but he was sure none of his family had moved, he turned and saw the Maou had moved his hand and…. _

Everything shattered. Wolfram froze. He could feel the horse had calmed down to its usual self, but not him. His stomach lurched and his pulse started to race. Disbelief, fear, anger and grief filled him at the same time.

"No." His voice was barely above whisper. He reached out his hands trying to grab onto it, before the last shards dissolved.

"NO." Despair was taking over. He hands swooped through nothing. It was impossible to even get hold of the pieces of memory in his hand, let alone trying to grab it.

"NO!" He was dimly aware that his body was slanting to one side, falling and falling until a strong hands caught him from under his arms. Emerald eyes blinked and looked up. They were met with a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"Conrad…" Conrad eyes expressed shock, for it was the first time he heard his brother calling him by his first name.

However, Wolfram did not register anything. If there were any, it was the tears. He could feel presence of tears trailing down on his own cheeks. It was the only thing that brought warm to his whole body. His felt his heart stopped beating as it froze. The familiar sensation of falling through nothingness swept over him and he blacked out.

Xxxx

He woke up with a start. He could tell that it wasn't long for his conscious to return because they were still caught in the same position.

"What happened?" Wolfram did not answer his question. He tried to strengthen up but his legs gave away again under his weight. Conrad's hand that was offering to help was quickly rejected by his brother.

"Don't touch me."

"What happened?" Conrad repeated. Wolfram refused to meet his gaze. Yuuri was circling his mind.

_"Why won't you just make up your mind?"_

_"That's not the issue. Wolfram, could we just drop that?"_

_"No, we can't." said Wolfram through gritted teeth. "I want an answer, today and now. I'm tired of waiting. I have given you enough time, Yuuri. But you never seem to understand my love."_

_"Wolfram, I'm a bit tired now… If we can just discuss this tomorrow, I will definitely give you an answer that you satisfied with." _

_"WIMP! YOU JUST CAN'T LOVE ME, CAN YOU?" Wolfram roared. _

_"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted._

"Yuuri." Wolfram whispered. He could only see Yuuri, the Yuuri that he had known, the Yuuri who he was engaged to. Regret swept over him, deeper than ever. That was a wrong choice to make, he should never have forced Yuuri into this. If things were unchanged, even if he might still need to chase after Yuuri, at least Yuuri never said directly that he didn't like him. Or… did he? Wolfram squirmed. Did he ever say that he dislike me? Did he??

Conrad was unable to comprehend it. He called his brother's name again, wanting his attention to be caught. Alert started filling in his heart when he saw the tears rolling down on the prince's face.

"Wolfram, what's happening?"

Tears were not listening to his command again. Wolfram cursed them as he decided to let them be. They streamed down again.

"Conrad, did you believe that Yuuri and I were once engaged?" The words slipped out, it was like a stranger's voice, a voice that didn't belong to him. He saw Conrad startled.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram could no longer say anything as the growing lump in his throat threatened him; he grabbed onto Conrad's hand and cried.

"Wolfram." Conrad embraced his little brother in his arms, feeling Wolfram's body continued to tremble.

"Please believe me, Conrad. Please do…" Wolfram said in between sobs. He had been really confident enough that he would not forget how Yuuri proposed to him, which is the reason why he never bothered to jot down this detailed proposal in his diary. To be honest, he had stopped writing in it after he experienced more and more losing memories. It was not because he finished writing every little detail of their moments, but it was because he could no longer remember more than any of those that he had written. Wolfram didn't regret it what he had stopped at that time. Now, he deeply regretted it. There was no turning back, he knew he must let his brother know about it, it was too lonely to endure them all by himself. At least, he won't be alone. He doesn't want to be alone, with this precious memory gone, he knew, no matter how much he tried to think, he will never again remembered how Yuuri proposed to him.

That was how the way supposed to be, isn't it?

Wolfram felt more tears wet his brother's uniform but Conrad had pulled him closer for comfort.

'Thank you, Aniue…'

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri emerged from the water with Murata and coughed. He was back again in Shin Makoku. It hadn't been that long since he last left, it was only about 18 hours or so, but he guessed several weeks must have passed here. He looked up and found only Gwendal awaited for his arrival. He frowned. 'Where is Wolfram and Conrad?'

After both of them dried themselves, they thanked Ulrike and Gwendal. Murata decided to come along this time instead of staying in the temple. While walking out the temple, Yuuri turned and asked the stoic man about his brothers' where about. It seemed like he did not need the answer. He was rooted to his place when the door opened to reveal the blonde and the human soldier standing closely to each other. Stunned, Wolfram had looked up at the king and his brother and hastily moved away from Conrad. Gwendal and Murata only chose this moment to make their appearances, thus missed everything.

Yuuri felt the rage churning in his stomach. He could not explain it. He gulped again when he noticed that the blonde's eyes were damped. Jealousy took the better of him. He stormed down the stairs. Ignoring Conrad and others whose eyes were fixed curiously on the back of his head, he grabbed the prince's hand. Wolfram watched in astonishment as Yuuri pulled him away from Conrad.

"Where are you going, heika?" Gwendal shouted after them.

"We will be right back!" Yuuri replied.

Wolfram applied his strength and pulled Yuuri instead towards himself, so that they both came to a halt. They were out of ear shots; there were only trees and grasses around them. Yuuri stared back at Wolfram.

"Why did you bring me here?" Wolfram asked, pulling his hand away from Yuuri.

"To have some words with you," Yuuri said.

"And it would be?" Wolfram frowned.

Yuuri stopped. He could not find anything to say. 'Yeah, why did I hurl Wolfram here for? Why? To bring him away as far as possible from Conrad? Oh my god, what am I thinking, they are brothers, BROTHERS!'

'You mean _half._' Yuuri snapped his head as another voice echoed.

'Still, they are blood-related!'

'You do know something that's known as 'incest', don't you?'

'They wouldn't do something like this…' The voice was becoming less convincing.

Shaking his head, he turned and faced Wolfram.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram mumbled and turned to study a grasshopper that was nibbling at the green grass.

"Back there… You were…" Yuuri gulped and waited for a response. None, "…crying…"

"That's nothing. I was just slightly sick. That's all. Don't worry too much." He spun around and stopped dead. His feet were rooted to the ground. He gaze fell down upon the arms that were enveloped around his shoulders, stopping him from moving away from his spot.

"Wolfram… I'm worried about you," Yuuri said, making no effort trying to remove his hands.

"Worried?" Wolfram repeated. 'Since when did you start worrying about me?'

"You don't seem so well these days." Wolfram bit down his lips. 'Which fool would feel well when they are losing their precious memories!? Idiot.'

"Tell me what's wrong…" Yuuri said as he moved closer to him. His chest touched the prince's back. Wolfram shuddered slightly. It was warmth. This was so unlike Yuuri that once knew. Even as he thought so, he didn't back away from the hug, but neither did he wished to stay that way. He raised his arms and tried to prick Yuuri's hands off.

"No, Wolf, don't push me away." The words seemed to swap away all the comfort. Wolfram's anger built up and it exploded.

"Damn it, Yuuri! I'm perfectly fine!" Using up every ounce in his strength, he pulled Yuuri away from him and strode off. Yuuri watched in shocking silence at the back of Wolfram.

'Years ago, who was the one pushing me away then?? It's you, Yuuri! It's you!!' Wolfram cursed under his breath, the tears flowing from his eyes.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri's mood did not seem to be any better after his encounter with the blonde. It was even worse, because of the fact that Wolfram had walked out of him before he could finish his words. He sulkily buttoned on his cape over the black garment and sheathed Morgif beside him. Looking back at the mirror, he felt something missing. Wolfram…

Wolfram was supposed to be here… Normally, he would always be here to double check on his attire before an event, ensuring that he messed nothing up. On several rare occasions, Wolfram would reach out and straightened all his clothes before letting him off. He had been so used to Wolfram's presence before all the important events that he felt kind of lonely now. 'What am I thinking about?' He slapped himself.

All the while, Murata had noticed his friend's behaviour but kept the words to himself.

Yuuri strode out from his resting chamber and headed towards the meeting place. The place was crowded with representatives and guests from all over the country. Noises seemed to press upon him, making him feel belittled and hopeless. He wished he could do something about Wolfram. People greeted him as he passed by. Yuuri tried his best to maintain his smile and returning their greetings politely. His mind was still circling around the blonde. And now that he was aware, Conrad wasn't here too… Just as he thought so, he caught a glimpse of the brunette's back disappearing through the back door together with; Yuuri's heart beat faster, Wolfram. Without thinking twice, he squeezed through the crowd and headed towards the door.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"It's really hard to believe it." Conrad said, looking hard at his brother. He had finished listening to the story inside. Discovering that they no longer had any privacy as more and more guests appeared, he was forced to go out from the chamber with his brother to continue their discussions.

"But it's true, you don't trust me! I shouldn't have told you." Wolfram turned away angrily.

"Wolfram, I only said it's hard to believe, but I didn't say I will not believe it." Conrad smiled gently.

"You'd better… Since you're the only one who I tell the story to," Wolfram scoffed.

"Aren't you going to tell Yuuri about it?"

"No." Wolfram face hardened. "He's the last person I will say this to." His eyes narrowed as he heard some noise behind his back. Both of them exchanged gazes and turned towards the door.

Wolfram visibly gasped while Conrad simply looked at their king.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yes, he heard them.

"He's the last person I will say this to."

He heard Wolfram said this. Only this. But it was sufficed to break his heart. Back then, when they were alone, when he had dragged Wolfram out from his brothers, when he had asked him about what was wrong, he made no effort trying to tell him anything. Now, he was revealing his secrets towards his brother.

"Heika," Wolfram said.

"It will begin soon, I was wondering where you two had gone." Yuuri replied with his unmistakably cold tone. Wolfram recoiled inwardly.

"Let's move in." Conrad said, sensing the tension in the air.

They bustled back into the room. Wolfram and Conrad followed him behind wordlessly. Both of them stopped halfway, knowing that only the king and Great Sage will proceed up the stage from that point. They joined Murata, who had been waiting. Murata gave Yuuri a smile which the latter did not bother to return. Yuuri hastened his pace and reached the stage, feeling his friend walking alongside with him.

"I smell something." Murata whispered in Yuuri's ears before Yuuri approached the stage.

"Huh?" Yuuri turned. His feet were stopped.

"Something smells sour," Murata teased and strode up the stage with a smirk.

"Huh??" Yuuri stood there with question marks all over his head. He had not quite comprehended what his friend meant. He heard faintly when Murata's voice travelled through the hall. The applauses were thundering, and it made Yuuri realized that it was time for his speech.

He spotted Murata standing in front of the microphone. He took over the microphone and faced his audiences. Taking a deep breath, he began the speech that he had been reciting with Gunter that morning.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"You won't tell Yuuri about it, ok?"

"Wolfram."

"Promise me, Conrad," Wolfram urged. The stubbornness in his brother's tone left him no choice.

"If you insisted, yes."

"Good…"

"You're only hurting yourself like this."

"I can take it, until they are all gone, then, I'll be perfectly normal. It'll be like… I know nothing about them." Wolfram forced himself to smile. Conrad softened.

"After all these years, you still love him… even if you do lose track of everything that once happened, do you think you'd be able to forget that feeling too?"

When the blonde stayed quiet, his eyes down on the marble floor and biting down his lower lips, Conrad knew he had gotten his answer. Of course, feelings would never go away as you wished. If eight years were enough to cure Wolfram from it, then, he would never feel as broken as he did now because if he was in the other state when those memories were disappearing, it would be merely akin to slithering off an old skin that would do him no harm at all. Yet…

"Wolfram… there's something else I would like to know…"

"Yes?"

"He proposed to you, how did that happened? Is there a possibility that it might happen again here?"

Proposal… Wolfram's eyes watered again. The ballroom swayed before his eyes and Yuuri's voice dawned out from his ears. He turned towards his brother. His voice shaking unsteadily as they came out from his mouth.

"I don't remember…"

"You don't remember…?"

"I don't remember…" Wolfram repeated. "I could only remember some random pieces of our past. Most of them were gone before I knew it."

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Wolfram was leaning into his brother. Yuuri recoiled at the sight. Wolfram had ended up hugging onto his brother, his shoulder trembling slightly. Conrad patted softly at the blonde's back. Bitterness welled up inside his pits as he remembered how he had tried doing the same thing with Wolfram but was pushed away instead.

_"Something smells sour." _

Indeed, he could even taste it. Even though he knew he had no rights to feel jealous, because Conrad was his brother. Even if he is just his half brother, they still shed the same blood. It was only natural for Wolfram to tell his secret to his brother. Why would Wolfram choose to talk to his king, an outsider, a stranger from different world? Yuuri gritted his teeth. He had been with Wolfram for more than three years. He considered himself to be closer to anyone with Wolfram. Still… Wolfram would not tell him his stories.

He would be just glad if Wolfram could share with him something; anything, anything related to his past…

Yuuri closed his eyes, of everything, he would only know about his ex-fiancé story that was said from Wolfram's own mouth, and this happened two years ago… Feeling his anger flowing into his heart, Yuuri tried to ignore it while concentrating on his speech. It was no use.

Wolfram did not trust him enough.

Looking at Conrad comforting the blond,

He felt it again.

Jealousy was seeking its way into his stomach.

It was sour.

And it was also stronger than ever.

**A/N**

**Chapter 17 Retrieve. **

**Finally, Yuuri recalled the lost one. **


	17. Retrieve

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 17: Retrieve**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N **I dragged this story for too long until even I myself was confused when writing it. For example, in chapter 16, I didn't even know what I was writing about until Princess sin sent in her review. XD Yes, like she mentioned, Wolfram only wanted that Yuuri he knew, and never gave a chance for the other _Yuuri_. It was because he was scared to be hurt again, he believed that that Yuuri who he loved will come back again one day. If Wolfram accepted _Yuuri _and involved himself in a relationship with him, when that time came, with Yuuri who had only the most recent recollections of the wish and 'engagement end'… can you think of the consequences? Well, thanks again for reviewing, Princess sin and everyone, this has helps me. XD

**Xx Yuuri xX**

"Heika, have you ever confided this secret with anyone?"

"No, I mean, who would believe me?"

"I believe." Yuuri looked at his godfather with a mixture of admiration and gratitude. He smiled.

"Yeah, you believe, but others? I don't think so…"

"How about the Great Sage?" Stunned, Yuuri turned again to look at Conrad. His eyes widened with shock that seemed to paralyze him thoroughly. Faltered, he hit his head with his glove. It hurt a bit.

"I can't believe it! How could I forget about Murata?! Murata always have the answer, he must know something about this. Where's he now? In Shinou Temple?"

"He was back here few hours ago. He's in the study room."

"Thank you, Conrad!" He laughed excitedly and ran off, leaving Conrad alone.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Tailing his fingers along the books on the shelves, Murata smiled to himself. 'Blood Pledge Castle really holds a lots of history books. Shinou should feel proud about it.' He pulled out a book from among them, not really thinking what he was doing; he looked up, alarmed, when the door was banged. It seemed to take that person, whoever it was, awhile to open the door as the door was hit for a few more times. Still it did not budge. He laughed. 'Does this person even know how to open a door?'

He strode over the room and pulled open the door. The person behind it came stumbling into the room.

"Shibuya," exclaimed Murata. Yuuri steadied himself before facing Murata. His furiousness with the door a few seconds ago vanished at the spot. Excitement rekindled.

"What's with you? You even failed to open a single door." Murata teased.

"Murata! I have something to ask you." Yuuri stopped. 'How am I going to say this? That I'm not the present Yuuri, I'm someone from the future? How should I tell him…?'

Murata listened in silence to his best friend but Yuuri did not continue.

"Shibuya? What's it?"

"Ah…" Yuuri stammered. He looked up at Murata's black eyes that glimmered behind that spectacle. 'I can trust him. He will understand…'

"I know I sound crazy, but can you believe me?"

"Of course I will. I'm always listening to his majesty's worries. It's the same with Shinou, you'll be no exception."

A laugh escaped Yuuri. Yes, he could trust Murata.

…

"You're saying that, you saw this person who claimed to be the future you, granted you your wish."

"I didn't see him grant it. I didn't even know how he did it."

"Right, so the point is, both you and von Bielefelt aren't 'normal'" Murata teased. Yuuri shot him a deathly look. 'How can he joke at something like this?'

"Don't be angry." Murata narrowed his eyes, making his expressions to become very serious suddenly. Yuuri held his breath.

"I admit that I was a little surprised, it is quite amusing." He pointed out. He paused for awhile before continuing, "But it wasn't impossible." Yuuri gaped.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard about some kind of magic like this. Ulrike is able to read the present while the past could be seen using that demon mirror. I wasn't sure how the future 'you' did it, but magic that could teleport a person's mind from a time dimension to a different dimension is not impossible."

"That's crazy. I mean, why did he-," Yuuri swallowed his last word, "I mean, 'I' want to do this?"

"Shibuya, what else do people want to return to past for? Why do you think some people wanted to be given a second chance? To correct their mistakes, right?" Murata looked hopelessly at the king. 'Seriously, this king could be so naïve sometime.' Yuuri opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"Yeah… but what does he want? What mistakes did he want to correct?"

"You should figure it out yourself, Shibuya. You're the only one who knows about yourself the best." Murata sighed. Yuuri nodded, his eyes catching the portrait of another blonde, Shinou that was hung on the wall. 'Wolfram. The mistake must be concerning Wolfram.' He remembered the face that he had worn that night when he appeared before him. He looked so depressed when he found out that Yuuri had chosen to dissolve the engagement. 'Even if I'm given another chance, I still end up making the same mistake.' Yuuri felt a twitch in his heart. Another problem occurred to him in the next minute.

"How about those memories?" Yuuri added quickly. He watched as Murata's face turned even grimmer. It felt like the floorboards underneath Yuuri's had disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything about that. It's destined to be so. Von Bielefeld is right. Those memories that shouldn't exist here, by nature law, should be erased." Yuuri's heart was sinking and sinking into the deep sea, into nothingness.

"Does that mean I will forget everything?" Yuuri gulped.

"Well, this is my assumption. Just like von Bielefeld, it takes time. But the answer will again be 'Yes'."

"NO." Yuuri breathed.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram woke up in his bed, thoroughly disorientated. For a moment, he couldn't recall why he was in the bed, still dressed in his uniform, curled up comfortably on the soft linen and covered nicely from toe to arms by the heavy cotton cover. Pulling the cover off from his body, he gave a scrutinized look around his chamber. From the red ray that streamed through his velvet curtain, he judged that dawn must have drawn in. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to his head. There was a dull ache.

Tesca! He sat up bolt right but he could not find him anywhere. His gaze fell upon the winter hat that was settled upon its same place. A memory rushed back, a different one. His body gave another fierce jolt as he found out that he remembered…

Remembered everything…

'I have regained them.'

How was that possible?

Before shock dominated, tears of sorrow had flowed in his heart. A sword stabbed through.

Twice… he was rejected twice, by the very same person.

He closed his eyes and cried out his heart loud. There were no tears, for all the tears had dried up. And now, his heart was no longer crying, it was bleeding.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"Who are you?!" The blonde stormed into the guest room and snatched up the collar of the other prince the moment he spotted him. Tesca didn't seem to be surprised. His expressions were that of a calm blue sky.

"I'm Prince Tesca. Your fiancé."

"I'm not talking about that! What's your other identity? What had you done to me?" He shook the man slightly, his tone fierce and high. His hands however, were shaking. He could see the confused eyes of Tesca's changing into a clearer one. His insides churned as he realized Tesca didn't even know what he was angry about until now.

"You don't like them?" The brown eyes peered through the dark lashes, burning into the emerald one.

"Like hell I will! Erase them!!" If he could, Wolfram would have peeled off the smiling lips right from his face. It was mocking him. But Wolfram restrained himself until Tesca answered.

"Wish denied."

"WHY!?" Shaking, Wolfram demanded. Goosebumps erected on the blonde's neck when the words rang a bell in his brain. His hands on the collar were dropped instantly. He looked up into his fiancé, fear and disbelief swam in his green eyes. "Wi…Wish? Don't tell me, you're the one who…"

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Days passed with the usual routines. The difference was that Yuuri never heard from his ex-fiance's outbursts in the castle anymore. He missed them. Even if it was annoying, it reminded him that he was alive. He sighed.

The talk with Murata did bring him a little comfort. Now, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. This is reality. Everything that happened around him was real, including Wolfram.

Come to think of it, he hadn't talked to the prince properly ever since he was back here. The scene, where Tesca was leaning on top of Wolfram, ready to kiss him, was still haunting his mind. He winced. Did they really kiss? Of course, there's nothing wrong about it, isn't it? They were engaged after all. That did it. He felt his heart being knifed at the word engaged. They were once engaged too. Why didn't he realized his love early for Wolfram and claimed him his? Why was he so dense? Why did he let Wolfram waited for four years, and yet, he still never realized his feelings towards him? He even continued to hurt Wolfram by pulling back the engagement. As if that wasn't enough, he left Wolfram to suffer all these pains alone. There's no way that Wolfram would forgive him that easily.

'I should have known that the wish wasn't granted for my self-satisfaction. I should have somehow foreseen that it was a chance to start things all over with Wolfram. Why can't I bring myself to admit my feelings for Wolfram when I have the chance? It's always the same when we were engaged. It's still the same even if we weren't engaged. In the end, I could only watch Wolfram walked away from me. This really is not something that I wanted. It's not something that I wished for. And all those memories, I definitely don't want them to disappear forever from this world.'

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri paced down the corridor and saw the lone figure which he had been thinking all the while. He gulped and stopped. Just now, he was longing for the chance to talk to the prince, and all of the sudden, the wish was granted once again. Sheer luck? Coincidence? He shook the thoughts away. 'Enough thinking, you'll never get the answer even if you fried your brain. What's more important for now is …'

Seizing the chance, he hastened and walked over to him.

Wolfram turned when he heard someone approaching him. He froze at the raven black. Turning his back towards the king, he intended to avoid him and ran away.

"Wolfram! I need to talk with you." Yuuri shouted behind him. Wolfram halted his feet. Concluding that he had no other choice but to face Yuuri, Wolfram turned.

"And what do you want to talk about?" Yuuri winced at the coldness in his tone.

"Wolfram, would you stop it? Aren't we… fia…bestf… fami…" Yuuri stammered, no matter which words that came into his mind, they weren't correct. What were they now? Were they merely friend, or even less, just a king and his subject?

Wolfram raised his eyebrows. "This is wasting my time." He scolded and turned.

"Wait!"

"WHAT?"

"Could you stop being so cold to me?" Before he knew what he was doing, he had flared up. He didn't know the reason, but seeing Wolfram acting like a spoilt brat pissed him off at the moment.

"I don't think you can decide what kind of feelings I should have or how I should behave." Wolfram continued to give the cold stare.

"Yeah, I can't. Only Tesca could. You only care about him, didn't you?"

"What do you expect? Who should I care about if not him? _YOU_?" Wolfram laughed as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard, "Don't forget. We're engaged! Do you have any problem with that?" Wolfram was now shouting at the same pitch as Yuuri's.

"Yes, I have!

_Stop it._

If kissing your prince was that good, then go and kiss him!

_Yuuri Shibuya, what are you doing? Choke them back! _

At least, next time, when you're doing something like that, don't purposely let the door opened for others to see what you two are doing!

_Do you even realize what you're saying?_

Do you want the whole castle to know about it? Yeah, it might not be a problem for you.

_Stop hurting him. Stop hurting Wolfram. You love him, don't you?_

You seemed to be enjoying your first kiss **very much**.

_Are you out of your mind? Why are you stressing with those last syllabuses??_

Or, it might not even be the first kiss. Who knows, you two might have done this already before that."

_What have you done again?!_

The words were out of his mouth. He could hear himself saying them as though it were a stranger speaking, while inside him, he was trying desperately to stop them, but it failed completely. His whole heart were surrounded with midst of anger. He was jealous.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in shock. His eyes rounded with disbelief. 'It was him. He really did see it.' As more and more words registered in his brain, his face contorted from embarrassment to anger. 'THIS WIMP!!!" His whole body was in flame; he raised his right palm and swung it through the cold air.

Yuuri saw it coming. Wolfram's hand had aimed at his cheek. _Left_!

He shut his eyes tight. 'Why? Is it that Wolfram had changed his mind? I have gotten him back?' Joy was all over him. He braced himself for the slap that never came.

"Do you think I will fall for that?" Wolfram sneered. Shocked, Yuuri opened his eyes, Wolfram's hand had stopped just a few centimeters from his cheek. His heart leapt as pain began to throb in his head.

"You're dead wrong! I will correct these facts for you. First, I'm not that dumb. Second, we did not kiss. Thanks to someone, our kiss was interrupted. AND third, my first kiss was already taken, not by Tesca, but someone else." Yuuri's felt the pain thudding back but it was nothing compared to the hurt that attacked him when Wolfram threw out the next words.

"And you know damn well who that someone is!" Wolfram swooshed his hand down to his side, and turned. The anger was still flaring up. He couldn't leave it like this. Too much had been done, too much he had endured. He must repay the debt this time. Fist clenching, Wolfram spun around again to face the dumbfounded Yuuri.

He used up all strength he could muster and send his palm flying over Yuuri's right face.

"You should be glad that I didn't punch you!!" He turned and ran off. Yuuri's cheek was numbed with soreness. He blinked, before touching the spot where Wolfram had marked his anger. Yuuri thought he heard a sob before the footsteps echoed in his blank mind.

'Wolfram's first kiss…'

His head was spinning. Yuuri clutched onto his head and leaned onto the wall for support.

_Yuuri Shibuya, your lost memories. Shall I give them back to you now? _

Memories flashed like lightning, one piece followed by another. His eyes widened in horror at the sight that he didn't recognize for the first few minutes. He had no accounts of them in his first memories but they existed in his second memories. He did know who it was.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

**A/N**

**Chapter 18… the kiss… **

**How it happened?**


	18. The kiss

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love **

**Chapter 18: The kiss**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N **First warning, as the title stated, this chap is rated PG13. Actually, I had cut short a lot of this kind of scenes. Other than this chap, in chap 17, (between Tesca and Wolf), because even I was feeling disgusted with it so I cut them. Second A/N will be… after you read this. =P

**Xx Wolfram xX**

_**Two weeks before Yuuri appeared**_

It all occurred in a split second. Wolfram unsheathed his sword right after his eyes caught an oncoming attack in flashes. With his metal sword in his hand, he made an upward swing to meet with the other sword. The repercussions created vibration under his grip. All of a sudden, a throbbing pain thumped in his head. He knew what it was, this fight was reminding him of the past. He stole a side glance. Yuuri was still there. He wanted to shout for him to back off, to get support, anything but remain here.

It was too late. A moment of carelessness was all it cost, for the enemy had swayed his sword sideway at Wolfram. He saw it coming, he could have responded to it, if it wasn't for the pain that was threatening to black him out at the moment. But he didn't.

The sword went right through his left, cutting into his flesh. He screamed. The searing pain overwhelmed him as the opened wound came into contact with the cold night. The warm liquid gushed out from there, staining his uniform to a darker blue, the smell of blood thick in the air. His grip on the sword slackened and he dropped it onto the ground.

"Wolfram!"

"Go get help!" Wolfram hissed back. Yuuri's safety was his priority. Whatever happened to him didn't matter, he must ensure that the king would be safe, yet this wimp was staying at where he was, unable to move from his spot ever since the attack came. His vision was blurred in and out, and the pain, both on his sides and the head, was pounding so hard. He could see the blood oozing out. He pressed hard on the injury, trying to stop it from bleeding as he stared dagger at the enemy.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he nearly gasped as he saw another man, with his weapon up high in the sky, ready to swing it over the king's head.

"Yuuri, duck!" Wolfram yelped. Yuuri ducked in time. As the sword swooshed through the empty air, Yuuri looked dumbstruck at the idea of losing his head if he had not done so. Baring his teeth, Wolfram picked up his sword.

"Get out of here!"

His opponent had taken the chance and brought a slash towards the blonde's right arm. This time, he failed to see it. All he was aware of was Yuuri's face. For a moment, he thought that Yuuri had not overcome the shock but he noticed the expression was something more than that. He was still trying to figure it out when the pain answered his question. Blood spurted from the cut.

"ARGH!" The pain doubled, nausea swept over him and consciousness started to slip away.

A strong wind swirled around him, followed by a deep voice saying 'punishment', and everything went out.

"_Yuuri, get out of here! Don't let them catch you!" Wolfram shouted as he tried to focus on the oncoming fight. _

"_But how about you? I can't leave you here." Yuuri said from behind. _

"_Just go and get Conrad. Anyone. I can take care of this." Wolfram shouted as he swung up his sword at his opponent. He managed to hit the guy's sword off onto the ground. He didn't miss another's enemy's sword that was coming from his back and he dealt with it gracefully. One side glance revealed that his fiancé was still standing behind him, his looked troubled and worried. _

"_To all the spirits who are affiliated with flame; obey this distinguished Mazoku."_

_He shouted into the air and a flame beast burst out from his fingertips, it headed straights towards his opponents, burning down everything that obstructed its way. _

Within minutes, everything was black. A surge of furious swept through him. '_NO! This is the third one for this week!'_ He felt himself rising up his fists up, wanting to hit something to vent out his anger. Instead he felt his hand being bounded. He moved a little bit more.

And felt a piercing pain searing through his arm.

With a jolt, he snapped open his eyes in shock.

"Wolfram!" It was Yuuri's voice. He allowed himself a few minutes before letting his eyes to accustom to the sudden brightness. When they finally adjusted themselves, he saw Yuuri was standing besides Gisela who was bandaging his arm.

He tried to move his arm but Gisela had held it down firmly. Now, he knew what was halting him from hitting in his dream.

"Lord Wolfram, please don't move. I just stopped the blood. Just let me finish with this." Gisela said. Wolfram winced as he tried to sit up. He glanced at the cause of the pain and realized that his side was bandaged as well.

"Wolfram, be careful." Yuuri noted. Half-closing his eyes and gritting his teeth out of pain, Wolfram looked at the raven black.

"Are you okay? I mean, I thought I heard the Maou before I passed out."

"Of course I'm." Yuuri smiled. "You should be worrying about yourself, Wolfram." His face darkened, replaced by an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry… I should have let Maou out earlier before you get hurt."

"It's just a scratch. Nothing's to worry about." Wolfram said.

"It's bleeding profusely, how can you say that it's just a scratch?"

"I said that is not your worry, heika," protested Wolfram. Gisela had finished her bandaging. Yuuri looked from Wolfram and averted his gaze at the healer.

"Is it just a scratch?" Gisela startled. She looked at Wolfram for a minute, then turned back to face Yuuri.

"No, it's more than that." She smiled. "But Heika had done it well by stopping the blood from further losing from Lord Wolfram's body by your healing magic, or else, I think Lord Wolfram might not have survived it."

"He what??" All of them turned towards the door, where they heard footsteps were nearing by. Gwendal had showed his face on the doorframe, followed by Conrad and Gunter.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Conrad said as they walked into the room.

"It's quite a hideous sight," said Gunter.

"Don't make a fuss over it. I'm alright." Wolfram groaned. He did not need any pity from others.

"I'll leave first, and I'll attend to you later. If there's anything that you need, please don't hesitate to tell me." Gisela said as she stood up with her first aid kits with her. Wolfram nodded and Yuuri thanked her. He was lying on the bed already after Gisela left. He closed his eyes, preparing for the expected. Soon, Wolfram was besieged with questions and worries by his brothers and Gunter. He was relieved when Yuuri asked them to leave him some space and let him rest for awhile.

After he heard footsteps diminished, Wolfram reopened his emerald eyes and realized that Yuuri was the only one who stayed back in the room.

"You should be going back too, heika." Wolfram whispered. Somehow, he did not like the idea of being alone with Yuuri.

"I'm staying here tonight." Yuuri said as he started his pace towards the wardrobe. Wolfram's eyes widened.

"And where do you think you're going to sleep?"

"In your bed?" Yuuri asked with a suggesting tone.

"Hey, I thought you hate sleeping with guy."

"Well, yeah. But this is a different story. After all, I'm the one who got you into this situation. It's my fault for letting you being injured to this level; I should have at least accompanied you through tonight."

"It's not that serious. Besides, where can I get a peaceful sleep if you're in my bed?" Wolfram said. He did not like it. He really did not want to have another night sleeping with Yuuri. It was so painful. To be so close to someone you loved but not being able to tell them. Yuuri paused. He seemed to be in a loss of speech.

"Alright… Then get some sleep." Yuuri said after thinking.

"And you?" Wolfram eyed him.

"I'll go back to my room…"

"Good. Because it will be a trouble for me if you're spending your night here." Wolfram said briskly as he used his fine arm to throw his bedcovers over his head. He heard the door closed behind and few moments later, he let himself drifted into his sleep.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

The trees in the yard that blocked the moonlight had created a shadow inside his room. Awaken due to the pain few moments ago, Wolfram stared at his bed sheets where the shadow landed, his mind long lost. The thoughts were still haunting him.

'Why are these memories disappearing at such a fast rate for these few weeks? Thorough the years, this used to happen once in a week or fortnight but now…'

'Why? What's happening?'

He heard something that drew him back to reality. Astonished, Wolfram turned and felt himself cringed to see the raven black beside his bed.

'When was he here?'

Wolfram gulped. Yuuri was sleeping with his head slumped on one side. It had been too long since he last seen his king's sleeping face. Wolfram looked admiringly at his face. The face was as cute as ever. His eyes traced down his cheek. He reached out his hand, wanting to caress the soft skin of his but stopped dead in the middle.

'Don't give yourself hope. Your love for him should be over long time ago.' He looked sadly at Yuuri's sleeping face and sighed heavily. Slowly, he withdrew his hand.

"Wimp, I told you to go back to your room." He shook his head.

Thirst invaded his throat, pulling the alarm that he needed water. He torn his stare from the boy and looked around for water. There it was, sitting upon the cabinet beside where Yuuri was sleeping.

He reached out his hand, wanting to grab the cup while at the same time, trying as silently as possible not to wake Yuuri up. He looked tentatively at Yuuri below him. 'Good.' He thought as he continued to stretch. It wasn't as easy as he thought, with the pain that was aching each second when he tried to extend his muscle length on his side and the other arm.

'Just a little more…'

His fingertips brushed briefly over the cup but the attempt to take it was not successful. He gave it a second try. Another jerk of his hand had screwed up everything. He felt his hand trembled slightly as the pain shot without forewarning at his side. The cup toppled and crashed onto the floor. Wolfram grabbed onto his side, trying to ease the pain while he watched hopelessly at the water that was flowing out from its content.

Yuuri stirred and opened his eyes at the sudden sound of the cup dropping.

"Wolfram?"

His sleepy face turned alarm immediately when he saw Wolfram in pain.

"Are you alright? Do I need to call Gisela?"

"No." Wolfram said through gritted teeth. Looking at his state, Yuuri turned his gaze down onto the ground. It did not take him long to figure out what Wolfram intended to do. He sighed at the cup and looked up at Wolfram, who had turned his gaze away from him. Ashamed? Sad? Anger? Yuuri did not know what was hidden in the blonde's eyes at the moment. He bended and retrieved it.

"You could have woken me up. I can take it for you." Wolfram did not respond but it seemed to Yuuri that the pain had subsided. Yuuri smiled and got up with the cup. "Wait here. I'm going to take another one for you." Without waiting for the answer, he strode out of the room.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram found his way slowly towards the table and plunged himself down in the chair. He winced slightly. This was the most serious cut that he had received, perhaps in the past twenty years. Even with the maryoku Gisela gave to him, it would still have to take more than three weeks for this to heal. And it was all thanks to that wimp. Grunting, he rummaged through his drawer and found the long abandoned diary. It's been sometime since he last wrote something.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

'I guess he's still as stubborn as usual, never wanting to ask for others help.' Yuuri thought as he refilled the glass with water in the kitchen.

After knocking on the door, he entered the room. His glance automatically stopped by the table at the same time when he saw Wolfram hastily stored something out from Yuuri's sight. He approached the prince and set the cup down beside the table. He noticed the thing that Wolfram was hiding. It was a book. 'Was Wolfram reading it or writing in it?' He wondered. Wolfram looked up at him and back at the cup.

Muttering a 'thanks' to Yuuri, he took the glass and sipped the water within with no further words.

"I thought I told you to go back to your room. Why are you here?" Wolfram scowled.

"I did." Yuuri smiled and continued. "But sleep just wouldn't come, I was thinking about your wounds so I came back again."

Wolfram rose from his seat and began to walk. His walks were unsteady. Yuuri got up beside him, offering for help, which seemed to be ignored completely by Wolfram. Yuuri watched at Wolfram staggering towards his bed. His hands stretched out, ready to support him if he falls. And as he was thinking so, Wolfram had reeled to one side. He rushed forward.

Two things occurred almost simultaneously. Wolfram felt himself falling, his mind searching frantically for a way of landing so as to not to get himself further injured. He heard a gasp beside him. He turned a little but did not have time to shout at Yuuri to back off.

Yuuri felt himself advanced towards the blonde. Due to his worries about Wolfram, he tripped himself.

With Wolfram turning, and Yuuri tripping, as a result, they ended up falling together into the bed. Yuuri was on top on Wolfram, staring down into the emerald eyes of his while Wolfram gazed upon those black onyx.

Everything was still. It was as if time had stopped at the moment for them.

Yuuri swallowed hard. Those eyes… Never in his life had he realized that Wolfram owned such a charming eyes. He felt himself spell bounded by them, unable to move for a few seconds.

Shock stole Wolfram's breath, making him momentarily forgotten about his injuries.

'Even his face appeared to be as soft as a baby's.' Yuuri eyes travelled down from the face, down to the neck, down to the milky skin of the blonde and stopped at the flesh where the remaining was hidden beneath the white uniform. _Is the touch the same? _Yuuri gulped again. _What am I thinking? _He shook his head mentally, but that still did not stop his urge from touching the beauty lying underneath him. He could feel his heart pumping. This prince is too much of a sight to behold. He was more than an angel. Without knowing what he was doing, Yuuri stretched out his hand and caress the prince's cheek.

Wolfram's whole body went numb under Yuuri's touch.

_What is happening? Is this a dream?_

He could not bring himself to react for a few minute as he allowed the king to continued exploring. _This is not a dream, the sensation were too real… _

_I must be crazy… _His eyes were now staring at the kissable lips of Wolfram. They were irresistible. _Those pink lips…_ he inched forwards and gulped nervously. _Why am I so eager trying to claim them mine? _He saw the pink shade rising on Wolfram's cheek. _He's so cute… so beautiful…_

_Now, what is he doing? _While he still could not respond from the shock, Yuuri had moved forward. His eyes widened with doubt and disbelief. _He's not going to do it, is he? _Heat was growing stronger and stronger on his cheek. He wondered if Yuuri noticed them or not. He was still holding doubt at Yuuri's behavior. _There's no way he's going to kiss me. _

Yuuri moved closer, his mind, at the moment was fearing that Wolfram might smack him at his head, pushed him off or even worst, calling him a pervert. But none of those occurred. So, Yuuri allowed himself the thought that Wolfram had given his permission and thus did not stopped.

It was as if his heart stopped beating instead of pounding. Yuuri was so close but… _He will stop himself at last minute, I'm sure he—_

The wimp did not. Yuuri had put an end to the distance between them and sealed those lips. He felt a convulsive jerk beneath him but he did not withdraw back. Neither did Wolfram. He smiled inwardly as he saw Wolfram closed his eyes. He closed his as well. The first kiss was soft.

Wolfram gasped when he felt Yuuri's lips brushed against his but it swiftly became a muffle when Yuuri pressed hard onto his mouth. _This is definitely… not… happening…_ It was far from convincing.

He smiled slightly as Wolfram finally responded to his. Deciding that it was safe, Yuuri deepened the kiss, his hand gripping into his sleek blond hairs, the other making its way down his slender body. Yuuri experimentally explored the prince, wanting a different reaction. He got it when his hand was halfway down his torso. Wolfram muffled gasp and twisting had Yuuri removed his kisses over to his cheek, his hand not ceasing its job, moving further south.

Wolfram shuddered and let his head fall back at Yuuri's motion, exposing his flesh even more. Reflexively, Yuuri smooched down his neck. His tongue darted out and started nibbling on the skin. Turning aside at the same time, Wolfram took in a sharp breath, a burning sensation spreading through every particle of his body.

Wolfram reached out his hands, pulling Yuuri's head down. A stretch in his right arm sent an alarming pain down his spine.

Wolfram shouted out and Yuuri pulled back almost immediately, breaking free from the kiss. Wolfram held onto his arm, panting. He wasn't sure whether if he was panting for oxygen because of the kiss or because of the pain.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" He heard the king asked. He shook his head slowly. Yuuri advanced and kissed him lightly on his forehead and brushing away a few strands of the golden hair from his face. Wolfram snapped opened his eyes.

"Yuuri, did you love me?" He asked gingerly. He was scared of denial. He was scared that he would be left alone again. He held his breath waiting for his answer.

Yuuri blushed furiously at Wolfram's question.

"I'm not sure…" stammered Yuuri.

Wolfram opened his mouth but closed again. He flared up the next second, ignoring the pain.

"What? If you don't love me, you shouldn't have done that. Cheater! W--!" Exactly what he would have said, Yuuri did not find out, nor did he wanted to, for at that moment, he had inched closer and reclaimed those lips. Yuuri kissed him reassuringly before breaking apart. Wolfram's face was now at his brightest red.

"This time, it's not just a brush. These are real kisses, am I right?" Yuuri chuckled softly at the blonde and continued.

"May be I did love you."

**A/N **Gee… that's a little OOC for Yuuri. He wouldn't dare to do sth like this but then… if he didn't start it, we wouldn't have Yuuram in action. XD

Alright, back to the point. Secondly, the chain of sandwiching Wolfram and Yuuri chapters will be broken in the next chap, meaning… the story is coming to an end… Not soon though, =) there will be about six to eight more chapters. I'll see how it goes.

**Chapter 19 The betrayal… **


	19. The betrayal

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 19: The betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Xx Wolfram xX**

Wolfram woke up in the next morning, to find that he was all alone to himself. He head ached as he tried to recall what happened last night. Putting his fingers up to his lips at where Yuuri had left his marks, he froze.

'_I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm really sorry…' _

The familiar pang of worry hit him. He turned around in search of the person who had stolen his first kiss. But he was nowhere to be found. He felt his heart torn into pieces as he reached out his hands for bed sheet beside him which was cold to his touch.

'Yuuri, are you going back to your words again?'

**Xx Yuuri xX**

Astonished, Yuuri was unable to respond. He saw them. All those memories that didn't belong to him, but at the same time, they are his. He could not bring himself to approve what he himself had done to Wolfram.

'Did I really do that? Did I fall in love with him?'

**Xx Wolfram xX**

Despite his injuries that hadn't heal, he dragged his weary self up from the bed and went out the chamber. "Yuuri…" His minds were all set on finding the king. Not until he got the words out from his king's mouth, he refused to believe these. 'Just like four years ago, I refused to believe that you broke the engagement, isn't it?' Forbidden tears were forming in his eyes as he carried on his walk. "His bedroom… I must find him."

**Xx Yuuri xX**

'This is… not me!!' Yuuri exclaimed in his mind.

From a far distance, he saw himself rose from the bed. He smiled, looking at the blonde who was sleeping soundly in his bed. He could not figure out what he was thinking. Putting his hand onto the blonde's forehead, he skillfully released his maryoku. He stopped when Wolfram stirred a little in his sleep. Softly, he edged down towards Wolfram, wanting to…

His eyes flickered in shock as he caught the reflection of himself on the mirror. Alarm wrote large on his face. He couldn't react for a while. Mixed feelings filled his heart. Part of him wanted to ignore and follow his heart, but the other part of him, the unwanted part, wished to decline. Wolfram is beautiful. He likes him. But it didn't change the fact that Wolfram is a guy. 'This…'

He continued to stare at the mirror. Seeing this… The image of himself kissing a guy was… He squirmed and closed his eyes, refusing to think of the word.

'_I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm really sorry…' _

He whispered softly into the blonde's ear and got out from the bed. He gently closed the door behind him.

'What the _hell_…?'

**Xx Wolfram xX**

Wolfram stumbled until he came to the king's chamber. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the chamber.

'Open the door, Yuuri…'

He wanted to shout out the words as he usually would, but he could not bring out any energy to do so.

"Yuuri." He choked.

The door was opened swiftly seconds later to reveal the king, who was rubbing his eyes. He stopped as Wolfram collapsed into the room. Panicked, Yuuri caught hold of him in his arms.

"Wolfram, you should be lying in your bed. Why are you here?" Yuuri asked as he settled the prince onto the nearest cushion.

Opening one eyes and inhaling slightly, Wolfram gazed towards Yuuri's face.

"Why are _**you**_ here?" Wolfram sent the same question back to him.

Yuuri was taken aback by the question. He blinked for awhile before his gaze was shifted away from Wolfram's. Wolfram felt his heart sank into the bottom.

"I… I was tired, so, I'm back."

"You were sleeping in my bed last night. Why do you need to waste your energy to come back here if you're tired?" Wolfram questioned.

Yuuri did not answer his question. After a few moments, he voiced.

"Wolfram, I'm confused."

"About what?"

"My feelings for you." Wolfram winced. He should have known.

"Sorry?" Yuuri finally looked up into his eyes, but Wolfram however, had some difficulty trying to keep his gaze steady.

"I wasn't sure of it."

"But you said last night that you did."

"Yeah, I did. I did feel something for you. Some special feelings of love, I did." Yuuri added quickly after seeing Wolfram's expression changed. "But it's just that, because I never fall in love with anyone before, and this is my first, I wasn't sure if this is what you called 'love'."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram demanded. His heart was pounding so hard. This was not what he wanted.

"As I said before, I was totally against gay. It's not accepted in my world. I know all these years; I held some feelings for you. I felt like protecting you when you're weak, I felt angry and jealous when I saw your eyes were on others, but…" Closing his eyes, Wolfram bit back his tears, listening to Yuuri's words flowing into his ears.

"Is this really love?" That added another stab to his heart.

"I know it sounded crazy, but until I make sure that it is love… I don't want to disappoint you in future… I… I need some time…" It was so hard to breathe again. Yuuri was rejecting again. The same thing as what he had done four years ago… He let his vision return, looking at the double black in front of him. He made his voice sounded as steady as he could.

"And how will you make sure that it is love? Until you fall in love with a girl?"

"No…"

Yuuri inhaled and took in a deep breath.

"Could you wait until I sort out my feelings?"

Physical injuries were nothing compared to this. He felt his visions blurred as tears escaped easily.

"So, you're going to push me away after what you did last night?" He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Wolf, I'm only asking you to give me some time for adjustment. I'm not pushing you away."

"YET!" Wolfram added for him. Yuuri cringed at his sudden outburst. "You never changed, Yuuri. You're always like this. Did you know how much pain you put me through all these years?"

"Wolf…"

"Enough. I had had enough." Wolfram rose up from his seat. His hands shaking slightly as he tried to control them. "I will give you the time… Until then, we should just… stay away from each other."

**Xx Yuuri xX**

"I will give you the time… Until then, we should just… stay away from each other."

He saw himself pulling out from his own seat too as Wolfram said so. He could feel everything clearly, what he himself was feeling at that time. He was trembling too. He was panicking, he was worrying, and he was scared, of losing Wolfram.

"No, Wolf. We don't need to stay away from each other. I really like you." Yuuri had grabbed onto his fine hand. He still had not forgotten that Wolfram was injured.

"Not 'love'?" Wolfram turned. He silenced. _What am I doing?? Answer him yes! Say you love him, Wimp!_

"Yuuri, please, don't disappoint me like last time again."

Yuuri saw the perplexed look on his own face, trying to absorb what Wolfram meant by 'last time'. He turned up again and watched helplessly as Wolfram stepped through the threshold of his chamber, disappearing from his sight.

"NO. NOOO! I don't believe this!" Yuuri shouted as he held onto his head, salty tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Why can't you give him your answer? I can't believe you hurt him again!"

**Xx Wolfram xX**

It's been a week since that kiss. Wolfram had slowly recovered from his wounds on his arm and body, but not his heart. Yuuri still had not given him an answer. Wolfram was losing hope on him.

'What are you thinking? This is Yuuri, the Yuuri who always refuse me, the one who hate gay. I should never expect anything from him…'

Wolfram had been avoiding being alone with Yuuri whenever possible. It only reminded him how Yuuri had kissed him that night and hurt him the next day. He could see Yuuri looking at him with a mixture of care and apology, but is there any love left in him for Wolfram? Had he figured out his feelings? What was his answer?

Wolfram knew. His reason for avoiding Yuuri was because it was he himself who was afraid of the answer. He dreaded that Yuuri would do the same thing again.

"_I'm sorry, Wolfram. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."_

He felt as if he had been hit in the stomach. He shut his eyes tight, intending to form an imaginary barrier against the pain that was throbbing in his head at the same time, which failed.

"_Yuuri, how dare you cheat behind me? Dancing with a girl?"_

"_She is a child,…"_

The familiar numbness hit him lightly. 'I don't need these anymore… For now, I just hope that Yuuri… please don't hurt me again.'

**Xx Yuuri xX**

'Come on!!!' He could feel steam coming out from his ear. He was really frustrated with himself for the first time in his life. He groped everywhere in his memories. He just could not find anything about him giving the answer that Wolfram wanted. He never tried to approach Wolfram ever since that day. Instead, he was avoiding him! Just like what Wolfram did.

Even until the day when Tesca came with the proposal, Wolfram was still refusing to be alone with him.

_What am I doing?_

Another image flew through him. He grabbed and peered into it. It was serene scenery with river and jungle around him. He was lying comfortably on the grass field. He felt like screaming out when he saw this, but his eyes widened again when he heard what he himself was thinking.

'Are you going to accept him?

I'm sorry, for running away from you at this moment, but I couldn't bear it when you're avoiding me. My heart hurts so much when my thoughts lingered on the possibilities that you will choose to marry Tesca… I wanted to calm myself down. I don't want to know what kind of decision you're going to make…

He gazed upon the blue calm sky.

The stupidest thing is why can't I just go and tell you to stay back for me?'

'I had figured. I don't care about it anymore, Wolf. I missed you terribly until I could no longer reason with myself. As long as I want to be with you, boy or girl doesn't matter to me. I only want you.'

"_Yuuri, please, don't disappoint me like last time again." _

'Though… What do you meant by this? What had I done last time?'

"_I always wondered, why are you so insisting on calling me 'heika' instead of 'Yuuri'?"_

_Wolfram looked at the black raven for a few minutes. He shook his head and a smile plastered on his face. It was a sad smile._

"_You'll know why one day." _

…

"_Get some sleep, wimp. I'm tired." Wolfram said. _

"_Don't call me a wimp."_

…

"_Get back to sleep, wimp. I'm fine." _

"_This is the second time I heard that word." _

…

"_Yuuri?" He whispered._

"_And this is the only time when I heard you call me by my name." Yuuri laughed. Wolfram put his hand onto the arm, but stopped by Yuuri. Instead, Yuuri had pulled Wolfram closer towards him._

…

'That was the only time when I heard Wolf calling me by my name and wimp. From that day onwards, he never addressed me like that again.'

"_Who's this someone? Ah, is it… Wolfram's girlfriend?" Yuuri tried to lighten the mood but it seemed to have a reverse effect._

"_Not girlfriend. He's my fiancé…" _

…

"_And, where is he now?" Yuuri said tentatively. Wolfram looked up into the black onyx eyes. _

"_He had broken off our engagement a year ago, and he doesn't remember anything about it."_

…

His mind was working fast.

'Is it possible that…'

His heartbeat increased as he tried to put two and two together.

'… the fiancé is me?? But no, back then, I was sure I never met Wolfram before. When he said a year ago, that time, I had just arrived in Shin Makoku. How can it be? There's no way that we were engaged. There's no way!'

He let his memories wandered a bit further back to a year ago. He remembered Wolfram had not attended the dinner that night when he first came. When he did appear, he was staring at him, with those expressions that he could not apprehend. He had fainted right at the spot.

If he was Wolfram's fiancé and he truly had forgotten about it… then it would definitely explain his shock, his sadness, his words, everything.

'Am I really your fiancé?'

Yuuri packed up everything hastily, stuffing all the bags onto Ao. Within minutes, he was riding back towards the castle.

'I must talk with you.'

**Xx Wolfram xX**

"Where do you want to go?" Gwendal eyed him suspiciously.

"Just going to the town, I will be staying in the hotel overnight." Wolfram said.

"You do remember that Prince Tesca is coming tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes, brother. That's why I want to be alone tonight. I need to come up with a decision."

Gwendal's eyes softened. Wolfram thought he saw his eyes became watery. He hastily threw his gaze away from his brother.

"If you don't like it, you can just reject him, Wolfram. You don't have to force yourself."

"No, I mean, he's a gentleman, he's good." He took in a deep breath before turning back to face him. "I might accept him."

Gwendal seemed to be taken aback by this. However, he said nothing but sighed.

"You have my permission. Make sure you're back before sun rise."

"Thank you." Wolfram bowed.

"Wolfram."

"Yes?"

"Be sure you choose the choice that makes you happy." Wolfram looked at his brother before letting his lips curled up. It was a fake smile, where everything that left behind the smile, were tears.

"I will, brother."

With that, he strode out the chamber.

**Xx Yuuri xX**

"What do you mean by he's gone??" Yuuri demanded as he slammed his fist onto the table, ignoring Gwendal's questioning eyes.

"He will be back tomorrow, whatever you want to say, you can leave it till tomorrow." Gwendal said.

"But tomorrow, Tesca is coming."

"That's why Wolfram left, Heika. He said he needs to be alone."

"Can I know where he is?"

"My apologies, heika. I don't know where he had gone."

"Fine."

Yuuri pivoted and stormed out the room.

'I'll get to you tomorrow before Tesca do, Wolfram. There's no way I'll give you up.'

Had he known that upon waking up the next day, he will no longer be himself, he would have ramped down the town for the blonde, but he did not…

**A/N Chapter 20… I'll release you**

**Next chap will explain a few scenes from Wolfram's POV, about what happened in chapter 5 and 7, although I'm sure that most of you should have known what happened back then.**


	20. I will release you

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 20: I will release you**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**a/n Merry Christmas to everyone!  
**

Xxxx** Wolfram** xxxX

His horse galloped as he made his way back to the Blood Pledge Castle. His heart was thumping. He had made up his mind, the one concerning the choice between Tesca and Yuuri. Under any circumstance, he should assume that Yuuri rejected him.

Yuuri will not love him. He should have known it.

_**I was always planting the hope in you.**_

The morning sun had not risen yet. It was still hiding itself behind the mountains. Last night, for the first time after the kiss, Wolfram had remembered something else. The tears of sorrow filled his heart as it hit him with the force of a stampeding troll. The memories that shouldn't be here in his mind, the only alive memory that proved that he was Yuuri's fiancé, there was only one left. It was the memory he clung onto the most. A bitter reminder of why he was here. It was the saddest one out of all the recollections. If this was gone, he supposed, he would not remember anything at all.

_**I was always hoping that you'll change your view towards me.**_

Wolfram pulled the rein of the horse and skidded to a halt in front of the castle. Leading the horse back to its stables, he led his way to his own chamber. There are things that he needed to take care of. If he had to be specified, it would be things that he needed to get rid of.

_**I gave you all these chances…**_

The morning sun peeked out from its hide-out, stretching its ray out through the blue sky.

He stared down at the diary he had been writing all these years and sighed deeply. He couldn't remember anything about these memories. Bearing only with the thought that "Yuuri was his fiancé", he was aware that all these memories belonged to him. If it wasn't for this fact that lingered along with that last memory, he would have…

"_Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."_

"_I'm not going to propose to you"_

"_Why don't you dare to look at me?"_

He shut his ears, as if by doing so, he would not hear anything. This was the one. This was the only alive memory that stayed within him from his past life. He closed his eyes too to prevent the tears from forming. He didn't want to see these tears ever again. Not due to this hurt at least. He had cried for this pain for too long. His heart was tired. He was tired of waiting for the love that never came.

_**Only to have myself getting hurt**_

Even if they had technically started over, Yuuri still wouldn't accept him.

Even if Yuuri was given a second chance, third chance, fourth chance, he still wouldn't love him.

_**Again, again and again…**_

"_May be I did love you."_

'Liar…'

"_Could you wait until I sort out my feelings?"_

"_Wolf, I'm only asking you to give me some time. I'm not pushing you away."_

"_No, Wolf. We don't need to stay away from each other. I really like you."_

"LIAR!"

He dropped down onto his knees and felt the tears he had failed to suppress dropped down too at the same time. He didn't know now, whether if he loved or hated Yuuri.

_**Now,**_

This time, it took him merely a few minutes to regain his manner and get to his feet. His gaze moved towards the portrait of Yuuri at the wall. Slowly, he hoisted his chair over under the picture. He stood onto the chair so that his level was equal to it. Fumbling with the frame behind the picture, he finally got it detached from the wall and took it down with casualty. He knew, his tears were still dropping, one by one, as he looked at the picture of Yuuri. He settled the picture down beside his table.

The smell of the paint was long gone.

_**My confidence was long gone.**_

He pulled out an old cloth from under his bed and draped it over the picture, covering his sadness, covering everything.

_**I had learnt finally, Yuuri…**_

He closed the diary on his table and put it over onto the bookshelf, where right next to it, the winter hat remained.

'I will come back later to get rid of this.' He swore to himself.

_**To never believe your words**_

He pulled out his uniform from the wardrobe and took off his commoner clothes. He was ready to wear it when something caught his eyes. He stared into the reflection of him in the mirror. The scar was there on his fair skin, the place where Shinou took his key from. Donning on the shirt, he looked back into the mirror.

'That 'Yuuri' still had not come back…'

He bit down his lips and watched as they turned slightly paled at his act. He ran his finger up the reflection to take a look at his own features. He looked pathetic. Shaking his head, he turned aside.

'Why should I care about it…?'

_**For you had completely crushed my trust**_

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

Wolfram walked out his room after his change of uniform and headed towards the study chamber, where his brother was waiting.

"Wolfram, you're back." Gwendal said as he lifted up his head when the door flung open after a knock.

"Yes, Brother," Wolfram answered. Gwendal studied his brother for awhile, and decided not to question him for now. Remembering the angry face of the king, he said again.

"Go and wake up the king."

"Huh?" Wolfram blinked at his brother. He never called him to wake up the king; it was always Gunter or Conrad. So, why now? Not when after that king had done something like that to him.

"I said, go and wake up the king." Gwendal repeated with a firm and strong tone. Wolfram sighed. As much as he hated (or loved) Yuuri right now, he could not disobey his brother. He nodded, bowed and went out the room.

'Thanks me, heika. I'm giving you the chance to talk with my little brother.' Gwendal thought as he continued to read the paper, which was supposed to be done by the Maou. He groaned. 'Why am I always helping him doing all these jobs?'

Wolfram stormed down the corridor and headed towards the king's chamber. His heart thumped as he neared it. The previous memories relating to this place wasn't a good one. Indeed, any memory related to this chamber was not a great one for him. Gently he knocked on the wooden door. 'Get out, wimp.'

He cringed at the thought. 'Why am I still calling him wimp…? We're not lover anymore…' He lifted his hand up. He did not know what he was doing. It was his reflex that ceased him from further knocking when the door swung open unexpectedly.

"Wolfram!" Wolfram flinched inwardly at his name. 'This wimp was a lot energetic than I thought. Why he wasn't avoiding me like usual…? In fact…' Wolfram smiled brightly at his king and gave a bow.

"Heika, you are up quite early today. Please prepare yourself for the breakfast; after that, you need to go for your inspections on the soldiers." _'You look quite good yourself.'_

_**It's time for me…**_

"Right," He sighed in his heart. 'I don't know what's gotten into you… But it looks like you're still not going to give me anything. I shouldn't be staying here.' Wolfram turned and was ready to walk away when Yuuri stopped him by grabbing his arm. He froze.

"Wait, Wolfram…"

"What is it?" Wolfram tilted his head slightly to look at Yuuri. _'Yuuri…'_ 'You…'

"Are you engaged?" Wolfram cringed inwardly. But he didn't express it, he shook his head and his lips curled into a smile again. '_Not yet.' 'It seems like a false alarm, huh… Yuuri, that's it… I had come down to a decision… I will…'_

"Do you… do you remember anything? Anything at all about us being engaged?"

"Heika, I did not dare to think about us being engaged."

'I didn't know why you ask this stupid question… For now, I just know… I will…'

"Oh…" Yuuri replied. He slowly released his grip on Wolfram. He felt his heart twisted in pain at that instant. 'Yes, Yuuri… For this, I thank you for doing this… Now, without doubt, I won't hesitate. At the same time when you rejected me… like this…' He stared out of the corner of his eyes as Yuuri's hand dropped down to his side.

'I will… release you…'

_**To let go of you fully.**_

Wolfram smiled at him again politely.

'_**Goodbye, Yuuri.'**_

He left the room.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

Wolfram crossed the garden in a brisk manner.

"_Do you… do you remember anything? Anything at all about us being engaged?" _

White spots were forming in his sight. It was bothering him. He had a vague idea of what was happening as he slowly walked down the stairs. Why did this sound strange? It didn't look like it is something that will come out from Yuuri? Besides, why did he mention about engagement?

'…?!' Shock paralyzed him.

'That is…. If…'

He shuddered inwardly, his feet giving ways slowly under his weight. Fear engulfed his body.

'If he's not Yuuri but…' his fists were clenched.

'Is it that… you're the one who had just broken off our engagement? Is it that you remembered everything now? Is it that… "you" are back? Now? Only now??'

_Even if Yuuri was given a second chance, third chance, fourth chance, he will never love him. In short, he would never ever fall for him._

'It doesn't make any difference… whichever "Yuuri" he is, the results are just going to be the same.'

'I will let go of you, just like how you did to me… the only difference is; you won't feel the sadness and pain that I had gone through, Yuuri.'

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Conrad walking towards him. He was about to call out to his brother asking about something when he felt it. A piece of memory flashed through his mind, followed by the familiar numbness engulfing him. Terrified, he dropped to his knees, holding onto his head.

He saw Conrad running over him, yet he could not hear anything.

The vision in front of him blurred and everything became pitch black.

Few minutes later, Wolfram woke up in his own bedroom. Conrad was sitting beside his bed, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Wolfram asked.

"You fainted again." Conrad said as he tried to put his hand on Wolfram's forehead, only to be slapped away, as always.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Wolfram shot him a glare while Conrad stared at his brother in shock.

"Wolfram, had you forgotten the last memory too?"

"Amnesia?" Wolfram frowned as he tried to recall what had happened. He was walking through the garden and he had fainted. The reason? He couldn't remember.

"Must be the weather," He mumbled.

"Wolfram?"

"What are you doing in my room, _Weller kyo_?"

Conrad was taken aback. His eyes saddened. Without another words, he rose from his seat and walked out.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'll see you later at breakfast." Conrad said as he closed the door.

Wolfram had entrusted him with the secret, his darkest secret. To know that he had gained his brother trust, it was more than enough even if he no longer remembered anything. It might be better for him this way; the pain will at least lessen…

Inside the room, Wolfram flung the blanket over his head and buried himself underneath it. Silently, he groped at his memories. Even though he had no idea why he fainted, he still knew the reason why he was so sad. The kiss, the time he had given to the king, the reject, and his marriage, those pains were just enough for him to bear. He had not forgotten his decision despite everything.

Trembling, he grabbed onto the sides of his uniform. The tears were collecting in his eyes. No, he mustn't start now. If he started, he would not be able to stop it. He gripped harder and fought it.

Yuuri didn't say 'don't'…

The words entered his consciousness. As the air of chill and sadness washed over him, he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost the battle.

_**The hardest of it wasn't my decision to give up on you.**_

_**The hardest of them all, was to know that you agreed with me without protest…**_

… _**to know that you had given up on me even before I do.**_

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

**A/N **

**Chapter 21… Last song: Our pain**

**Back to present… This is it! It's time for their confrontation. **


	21. Our pain

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 21: Last song: Our pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N Please forgive me for the mistakes. This is a really long chapter. Be prepared! XD and also to ** fouloldron **who has been correcting my mistakes, thanks.  
**

The teenager gathered himself up from the ground. Now that the last piece of the jigsaw was revealed, everything was cleared to him. He felt even more depressed. It was no wonder that Wolfram could not forgive him. It was no wonder that Wolfram was avoiding him ever since he came back. It was no wonder… Everything clicked.

_But I ignored my feelings, I rejected him. Again._

Why did he only get back all these long lost memories now? He couldn't understand a thing. That kiss was not the only memory that came back to him. He had some vague images… him sleeping with the blonde, hugging him. God… that was something he wouldn't dare to do last time… and, all these while, he thought Wolfram had never called him by his name or Yuuri. How wrong he was… Wolfram did, but only for a few times.

_Why am I always a wimp? _

And there was umpteenth time when he felt like protecting his beloved from the (unknown) harm… that (now he understood) was caused by Yuuri himself. He cringed.

_Why did I always end up hurting him?_

He continued to grope, this time, he must get everything cleared before facing Wolfram again. He had flushed when the bear-hat was tied to his head by Wolfram. 'Boy… Why am I blushing every time when I saw him?' Not to mention when his hand was grabbed by the prince. His heart was palpitating as if he had had a heart attack. And, the brush of their lips while hiding in the bushes, he was stunned for awhile. And, there was time when he was jealous of Conrad, even though it was merely a misunderstanding. The bandages… After Wolfram had chased him out his room when Yuuri questioned about the bandages, he seemed to have totally forgotten about it. And the kiss…

_I'm a bastard…_

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

The rest of the fortnight was spent with Yuuri trying to find chances to speak alone with the blonde. But they were all futile. The prince seemed always be able to find a way with someone, specifically, Tesca. Furious, Yuuri could not find any other way. He was vaguely aware that he was running out of time until he spotted one of the maids whispering in the kitchen.

"Ne, it's Friday, right?"

"Oh. You mean the wedding? Yeah."

"Do you think Lord Wolfram will really marry that prince?"

A sigh.

"Personally, I don't think they suit for each other."

"Yuuri heika might be better for him."

"Eh?? You think so too?"

"Hey, who wouldn't notice? They used to be so close to each other. You can see that heika was practically all over him. He might be the only one who's oblivious to his feelings."

"You're right… But why hasn't he acted to make Wolfram stay?"

"Hmm…"

Yuuri did not bother to listen out the rest of the conversation. He had lost tracks of time. He hurriedly scurried away from the place. Friday… Only two days left for him.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri walked back to his chamber, barely able to make out of what was happening around him. Pushing the door aside, he headed towards his table. He pulled out the drawer and rummaged through them, until a blank memo caught hold of his eyes.

For a moment, his eyes fixed at the whitish page, not moving anywhere. His mind drifted away aimlessly, from present to future and back to the past. The more he wanted it, the more it seemed that Wolfram was impossible to reach. He could only store him, here, in his head.

Another wave of numbness hit him lightly, like a ripple of wave spreading out through the calm mirrored water. He was aware that it happened again. He closed his eyelids and let tears flowed freely because he knew, the next time it struck again, he will forget everything, just like Wolfram.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

Wolfram's determination was set. He would not give Yuuri by any mean, to find a chance to be alone with him. It was best, to keep things this way until he was officially Tesca's wife, or husband, whichever he would be. His gaze fell upon Tesca who was beside him.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Are you really not going to tell me how did you do that and what's going on?"

"Yes, I will not." Tesca smirked at him.

"C'mon!" Wolfram raised his fist, indicating that he would punch him if he continued to hang him there like that. He did not like surprise.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Wolfram lowered his fist as he saw Tesca's face had turned serious again. "Future is not to be known." Seeing that he had reached a dead end, Wolfram did not say anymore. He silenced himself, walked a few more ahead of him and asked another question that had been bothering him.

"Did you do something to Yuuri's memory as well?"

"Why did you ask?"

"He… he didn't remember… the night…" Red blushes colored his face.

"What night?"

"You know what I meant! Don't force it out of me." Wolfram shouted, which made Tesca tittered.

"What if I did? What if I didn't?"

Wolfram spared him a glare. Actually, he didn't need to ask. Knowing Tesca, he should assume that he did.

"Are you still going to continue this loveless marriage?"

"Who said it's loveless?" Wolfram lied through his gritted teeth.

Tesca threw back his head and laughed.

"Stop joking. We both know very well who you love. But as I said, I don't mind if you choose me, I have no loss in this marriage."

Wolfram turned his head away at the statement. True… but then… His fist clenched again.

"No, I don't love him."

"There you go again. When are you ever going to give up this stubbornness of yours? You will never gain anything like this."

"I don't want anything from him. And you too, stop persuading me. You decided everything by yourself and talked to me as if you know everything. You don't understand my feelings at all."

"That's because you never tell me. Either to me, Yuuri or any other people, you locked everything inside yourself. Did you not notice? You never tried to confront Yuuri Shibuya, never talked things out between you two. You can't leave things like that." Tesca walked nearer to the prince, gently, he rested his palm on his slender shoulder. "In reality, you're the one who's escaping from yourself."

"Escaping?" Wolfram laughed, a fake one. "You want to know how I'm feeling right now?" Wolfram spun around suddenly. Tesca winced as he noticed the dark glow intensified in the emerald eyes.

"Wolfram?"

"I'll tell you how I feel! You'll see whether if I'm really the one who's escaping!"

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Taking out the quill, Yuuri scribbled on the paper. There were so many things that he wanted to express before the last memory was gone. There were so many things that he wanted to tell Wolfram before he forgot about them. So many…

He hurried as he felt the quill trembled slightly under his touch. His heart was hammering against his ribs.

The night breeze blew into the room, in his frustration trying to keep the paper in his grip, he messed up. The memo flew feebly through the room, down his table, out through the opened air. Yuuri rushed after it, following it out to the balcony. Without realizing what he was doing, without knowing the danger ahead of him, his mind focused on the last memory he had desperately trying to grab, he stretched out his hand, trying to catch it. He leaned over the baluster, felt his fingertips touched the paper. He scooped it into his sweaty palm. Joy spread over him as he secured it, but his heart missed another beat as he realized what he had done. His body lost its balance, leaning forward, and within seconds, he was over the cold metal barrier.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

"You need to calm down."

"I believed that you knew. About how I was left alone, here in this world right after he rejected me. I don't think anyone would understand that kind of pain." Tesca remained silence. "I got through those pains after some time. When I thought I could finally start over again, I found out that those memories were disappearing. Again, I was relieved. It would better be gone rather than staying in my head. They will just bring twitch in my heart every time I thought about them. And, after two years, when my feelings for him was vanishing slowly together with those memories, he started to show signs that I refused to believe or rather wanted to be oblivious to what he was feeling. He seemed to fall in love with me. Well," Wolfram shook his head, hanging up a half-smile on his face.

"SEEM! Last month, he even took the initiative to kiss me. He confessed to me, I was really glad. But what had he done the next day? He rejected me, again! After one week, with us avoiding each other, I had found out that "that" Yuuri who doesn't love me returned. And before I could figure out my feelings, I lost all my first memories. Seeing Yuuri from then on, of course, could only remind me of that last kiss we shared and his rejection. Those pains… and his ignorance… That really did piss me off."

"You're still feeling agitated when it comes down to Yuuri. It means that you still have feelings for him."

"Why would I have feelings for him?" He slammed his fist onto the wall. "But, yeah. Maybe you're right. I have. I do have!"

"Hate!" Wolfram threw the single word out.

"I hate him."

"I thought what you're going to say all of a sudden…" Tesca laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter. I hate that wimp!"

A half-smile twitched on Tesca's face.

"So, there's still hope after all." He laughed. "The two of you just aren't honest to yourself."

"I said hate, don't you get it? Why would there be hope?" Wolfram shouted. Tesca was infuriating him again, something that he always did.

"I believed that Yuuri had his feelings all sorted out now. If you could give him a chance, he…"

"The result is just the same." Tesca watched as Wolfram's knuckles turned white at this point, but did nothing to anger him more. "Furthermore, I had given up _my _hope on him."

Tesca understood that words couldn't get through to the blond now.

"Are you aware that he was losing his first memories too?" Wolfram winced at the question. He nodded slowly.

"That's the best right? That's why you should have left me the way I'm. Don't you know that ignorance is bliss for me?" Wolfram snapped.

"Then did you know that the memory that you clung to the most, the memory that you valued the most, will take the longest time to vanish?" Tesca said nonchalantly.

"What does that matter?"

"I just want you to bear that in mind," Tesca smiled. Wolfram looked away from him.

Somehow, he was relaxed when he was around Tesca, this was one of the reasons why he chose to marry Tesca. He was always able to calm him down when he was sad. He felt comfortable with his presence. If only Yuuri… He smacked his head mentally. 'Not Yuuri! Get him out of my mind! I hate you!'

Tesca laughed at the scene of Wolfram struggling with his inner ego. After spending a month time with the blonde, he had grown to like his fiancé really much. 'But this boy was all over Yuuri…' Just as he was about to reach out to comfort the little prince, both of them stiffened as the maids ran towards them, shouting for help.

"Yuuri heika! We saw him from the garden, he seemed to have drop down the balcony! He was clinging to that baluster. Please get help!"

Tesca's mouth was opened in horror. He heard footsteps sprinting off in a rush. He turned and noticed that the spot where his fiancé was supposed to be few seconds ago, was now, empty. A sad smile plastered on his face. Even though he had chosen to let go of the one he loved, he didn't regret it. It was Yuuri that Wolfram had chosen, not him.

"Your holiness!"

"I supposed von Bielefeld might not be able to manage it alone, shouldn't you go and get more helps?"

"Yes, your holiness."

Turning back at the voice that he had never heard before, he saw a young bespectacled boy. Judging from his look, he looked like he was from the same place where Yuuri came from.

"Prince Tesca, I'm Murata Ken."

"The Great Sage, I presumed?" He raised his brows.

"That was me four thousand years ago." Murata chuckled.

"My pleasure to meet you." He bowed. "So, what bring you here?" Murata shifted his specs and looked up.

"I heard something funny from Shibuya. Are you the one behind it?"

"Oh, you knew it's me?"

"I know about you. I had lived long enough to hear stories about you."

Tesca laughed at this.

"Yes, yes. You should know about me. That's not surprising… After all, you're also responsible for this since you're the one who suggested me to him."

"What happened in the future? What happened to Shibuya and von Bielefeld?" Tesca dropped his grin and considered the double black for awhile. Heaving out a sigh, he said.

"I guess it won't be a problem to tell the Great Sage about the future."

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

He heard a scream from the garden. Wincing slightly, he opened his eyes. His heart leapt as he found out that his right hand was grabbing onto the metal baluster while the crumpling on his other hand showed that the memo was still safe. Gathering up as much energy as he could, he tried to heave himself up. It was useless. He couldn't bring his weight up. He knew the maids had gone to get help, he hoped that they made it in time. Though judging from the height he was on now, he figured out that the most serious injury that he could sustain from the fall were broken ribs. There were grasses and bushes down in the garden if he were to land. His hands were slipping little by little, so were his hopes. It might be better, with the broken ribs and anything, he could find an excuse not to attend the wedding… May be he should really let go now… Let go of hope, let go of his memories, let go of his love, let go of Wolfram…

Just when his hopes were dying, he heard footsteps.

"Why are you always giving us trouble!?" He froze again at the sound. He recognized that. Yuuri looked up just in time to stare into the mesmerizing emerald eyes that he thought he would never see again. Time froze together with his heart.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"Why are you always giving us trouble!?" Wolfram yelped down the face he had once, no, twice loved so much. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was the first one who had came for his rescue. 'This doesn't mean anything. It's just because he's my king and I have the responsibility to ensure his safety.' But, he could not explain why he was still having those irregular beating when he saw him.

Wolfram reached out his hand, and grabbed onto Yuuri's hand.

_Shall I give you two some reminders? (Laugh)_

Xxxx **Yuuri & Wolf** xxxX

"_I've finally caught you."_

"_Wolfram… why are you here?"_

"_You're a cheater after all. I put a tracking device on you so that I will be able to follow you all over the world. C'mon, I'll pull you up." _

"_Are you sure about this? If things go wrong, you'll also…"_

"_Then, I'll fall with you." _

The scene rushed into their mind at the same time. The boys both ceased moving.

Wolfram did know and remember this scene; after all, Tesca had restored all the memories to him. Yuuri froze too when he heard the familiar voice sounded for the second time like a lightning stroke, followed by those voices. He knew them, it was his and Wolfram's sound. But…

His left hand tightened onto the paper. It was something that he had forgotten. Tears gushed through his black onyx. He looked up and saw Wolfram's wide opened eyes. Clearly, those expressions just showed that the words were not from his mouth.

Then, who's it? Who had planted this conversation inside his mind? And, Are they even real? Did they really happen before?!

Mixed feelings of anger and sadness filled his insides until Wolfram had reacted again.

"I'm going to get you up!" Wolfram shouted. He did not know whether if Yuuri remembered this or heard this or not, but it was not his problem. He resumed his pulling, deep down in his heart; he had some idea that this might just be another dirty works of Tesca. The laugh just sounded too likely not to be Tesca's. Half cursing in his heart, he used all his might and pulled the weight beneath his hands.

'Tesca, no matter what you did, it's futile! Don't think you will be able to change my mind.'

"Did you hear that?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Hear what?" Wolfram retorted.

"I heard some voices. Something about…" Yuuri felt the numbness again in his skull. 'What are the voices just now? What am I trying to say?' Bewildered, he was at a complete loss of what he was talking about. He murmured, "Never mind."

Wolfram eyes registered anguish. 'It seems… he had forgotten about it. It doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me…' He repeated the words, as if wanting to convinced himself when he hurled Yuuri up and over the bars. They both tumbled over the ground, gasping and panting for air.

Taking in a few deep breathe just enough to steady himself, Wolfram got to his feet and turned. He must get out of here, or else, all these weeks he had spent his efforts trying not to be alone with Yuuri would be a waste.

Rubbing his back, Yuuri flinched as he felt a stitch pain in his side. The memo was still safe in his hand. He smiled as he opened his eyes, to see that Wolfram had stood up. His smile faded from his face.

"Wolf, hold on!" Yuuri raised his voice, trying to draw himself up at the same time.

"I have no reason to stay for you, heika." Wolfram voice travelled into his ears.

"No, wait. I need to talk with you. Please stay." Wolfram disregarded him totally. He quickened his pace towards the door.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, I order you to stay!" This was the last resort he planned to use; he did not mean to be harsh, but Wolfram had made him. The light outside the hall shone in through the slit, brightening the silhouette in front of him. He gasped when he saw that Wolfram's shoulder was trembling. He stepped forward, nearing the blonde gingerly. Was he crying?

Unexpectedly, Wolfram spun on his heel and turned back to face the king.

"And are you going to use your order and asked me not to marry Tesca too? Stop fooling around with me! I'm not your toy!"

"No. Don't misunderstand, Wolf." Yuuri explained. So, it was rage. His stomach leapt.

"Yeah, don't misunderstand." Wolfram repeated and lowered his gaze. "What did you want? Make it quick."

Glad that he had at least able to make Wolfram listened to him now. The weight in his heart lifted a little. This is it. Inhaling as much night breeze as he could, Yuuri voiced.

"Wolfram… I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sorry."

"No, listen to me. I didn't mean to harm you. It wasn't my intention that I lost the 'kiss' memory." Yuuri tried to choose his words carefully. Bearing in mind that Wolfram had no account of their engagement, he would still have a chance, a thin chance. When it was concerned with repeated rejections of feelings, Wolfram was already that agitated. If he knew about the engagement, he… 'Please…' He silently begged in his heart. 'Please get Wolfram back to me.'

"Is that what you want to tell me? _Sorry_?" Wolfram shot him a death glare.

"That's not just it. I'm clear what I want now. I want you, Wolfram. I can't live without you with me. I don't wish you to marry Tesca… Please return to my side. I… I lo--…"

"That's enough, _Yuuri_! Why did you tell me now? It's too late. I don't need to hear them!" Wolfram snapped and cut him off harshly. His tears were fighting. He bit down his lips as he felt the familiar sensation of lump, sadness, and tears, everything, began to swell up inside his stomach. His voice was quivering tremendously as he heard them striking out from his mouth. He blinked as the hot tears beginning to gather into pool. He couldn't bear to hear those three words again from Yuuri.

"There's nothing that you can do now. I know, Yuuri, you hadn't lost all the first memory. I don't know how much are they left now, nor did I care. But get this from me, Congratulations, Yuuri. Because at least you don't need to remember them! You won't need to remember how you reject our engagement with those words of you!"

Yuuri's eyes rounded with shock. Coldness that had nothing to do with the night, or the numbness he felt when those memories were gone, surrounded his heart, creating goose bumps onto his goose bumps.

"When did you remember?"

"Does it matter?" Wolfram turned his head aside. Somehow, the shock face Yuuri expressed gave him the courage to control those tears but as for Yuuri… tears were just beginning to form for him. His stomach gave an unpleasant jolt as he felt acid eating his insides. He could hear the wall crumbling down beside him, as if he really did just fell off the balcony. It was hurting him all over again.

"I was wrong about that! I made a mistake, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled back the engagement…"

The word was the spark that ignited Wolfram's fury.

"Stop your nonsense!" Wolfram yelped. "Stop giving me your "sorry"!"

"Wolfram, I didn't mean them."

"Stop them all! Stop giving me "didn't mean it" and "accident" too! I don't want to hear them anymore. I had had enough!"

"Wolfram, please listen to me first." Yuuri begged but Wolfram didn't slow down for him to speak.

"Had you count for yourself how many times you say these words to me? Apparently not, because you really _didn't mean_ it!" Yuuri stretched out his hand, wanting to grab his hand and made him listen. Wolfram, in anger, yanked it off. "Let go! Do you know how much tears I had shed for you because of those 'accidents' you meant all these years? Didn't you always call the engagement as an accident? Now, you're going to tell me, you didn't mean to pull the engagement back? Hell, as if I would believe that! You're just pushing them off as accidents, aren't you? The kiss, is it an accident for you too? Is that confession of yours an accident too?"

Startled, Yuuri stared at the face of his beloved. There were no tears in his emerald eyes, his voices, even though quivering, they were firm. His eyes, there were no longer grief and pain. Instead, there were… Yuuri flinched, hatred? Yuuri's heart was creaking slowly. 'No… please don't do this to me…' He opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but Wolfram cut him off again.

"No, _you_ listen to me, Yuuri. This time, let me be the one who do the talking. You're always the one who talked. I won't allow you to hurt me again. How many times do you think my heart can break? How many times have you killed me with those words and acts of yours? Twice, Yuuri." Wolfram put his two of his fingers and shook it in front of the double black face. "As if the first one was not enough, at the second time, you took away all the chances. You cruelly planted that false hopes in my heart and took it away forcefully. This time, after you kissed me, after you confessed to me, you rejected me, blaming them on your blurriness. How could you?! Am I a toy to you? Am I something that you can play with? Then tossed aside as if I was nothing to you? What do you think you're playing at? I felt so used, Yuuri!"

Yuuri was shaking his head furiously. Tears were springing to the corner of his eyes, burning his eyelids. He felt like he could just die from the pain he was experiencing in his heart now. It was tearing his whole soul apart. Wolfram's words were like icy knife, piercing again and again into his heart without mercy.

"That's not true, Wolf." Yuuri stepped forward in the darkness. As Wolfram took his own steps back, Yuuri seized his shoulder and pulled him into his chest. "I didn't use you, I really did not! I lo--" The struggling blonde gave out a high-pitched shout, both in frustration and helplessness, covering off what Yuuri wanted to say. With a push, he put a distance between them immediately.

"Do you think that after I had recovered from all these scars, I could open my arms and welcomed you back like nothing has ever happened before? Do you think I can accept you with just your apologies? That I will forgive you?" He took one more step back. Courage deserted the king, he now had no more courage left to approach Wolfram. "NO, Yuuri. I won't. I don't need apologies. I don't need your 'sorry'. I don't need your love anymore. I swear, with the dignity of Bielefeld family, I will never again fall in love with you. NEVER!"

"I really love you," Yuuri whimpered.

"I don't need your pity!!" Wolfram hissed angrily, he was now aware that Yuuri's faces were damped. Traces of tears were clear on the king's cheek; more and more tears were still streaming down. Wolfram ignored the pain and sorrow in his own heart as he continued.

"Twice is not enough for you, I guess." He tightened his fists at his sides. "I couldn't afford my heart to be broken _again_. I had known, for sure, you will never love me. Even if I return to your side, you'll just push me away again. I could tell that you never did fall in love with me. You were just pitying me, pitying me for the first time, you can't break the engagement with me since you can't afford to hurt me, pitying me for the second time, because I was really lonely, and now, Yuuri, do you still want to pity me? Stop that. I don't need it. You won't understand what's it meant by heartbroken because you were never in love with me."

"You don't love me. **You're just feeling guilty**!" Wolfram yelped, leaving the voice vibrated through the silent room. Wolfram had failed to conceal them the slight tremor in his voice.

Emotions just won't listen to him even if he was the greatest Maou. The salty liquid continued to gush out from beside his eyes as he blinked. He still wished to keep Wolfram's by his side. Is it too late already? He sank to his knees, breath came in painful stabs. His hands closed tightly around the fragile paper in his palm. It was akin to his heart, now thundering against his ribs, as fragile as the paper, breaking into pieces. The chilling sensation spread from the top of his head all the way down his body, mixing with the anguish that was filled at its maximum in his heart.

Panting, Wolfram stopped his words as he tried to respire.

'Why is my breathing choking me? Why did my heart…?' He bit down his lips as he struggled to make his remaining words sounded as normal as possible. He opened his eyes, but closed his inner eyes in his mind wanting to shut out the vision he saw now. He was resisting the other part of him that wanted very much to go close to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, a life full of sweet memories, full of your love, it was really great, but they are only lies. An illusion. You betrayed my trust, again and again until now, I can't trust you anymore. My heart for you had died. Don't… Don't ever hope that I will be your fiancé again… because I won't have my heart broken for the third time."

Yuuri's eyes showed emotionless but he could hear Wolfram. He was kneeling stock-still on the ground as waves of shock crashed over him, wave after wave, obliterating everything except those last words. The grip onto his paper loosened as he felt the throbbing in his head, beating simultaneously with his heart, intensified after each seconds. His body fallen backwards.

"Wolfram, I really mean it…"

Tears were blurring his vision of his beloved as he blinked. Wolfram's face was fading from his sight. Darkness squeezed in as he fought to stay conscious as he always did succeed for the past few weeks. But this time, he failed. His sorrows were much higher in level compared to his determination. All the while, he thought that he would still have a chance. What a childish thought. Wolfram was engaged, and he was bound to get married in the next few days. Wolfram was hurt deeply, and he was bound not to forgive the one who did this to him. All of these, he should have expected them. It was just the same thing that he did to Wolfram and he was now receiving his punishments for it. He had no one to blame. And the punishments wouldn't end here. Not only would he lost Wolfram, he had now lost all their moments.

**A/N **

**This is the most emotional (and dramatic) chapter that I had written so far. I hope it goes well...**

**Chapter 22… Last song: The forgotten love**

**Will Yuuri be forgiven?**


	22. The forgotten love

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 22: Last song: The forgotten love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

_**Our songs,**_

_**Composed from our**_

_**Pain, anger, happiness and sadness,**_

_**We started this song together,**_

_**But when the song end…**_

_**Will we still be able to sing it together?**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Do we still hold the same love for each other?**_

…

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's body took over before he knew it, just like how he rushed here without thinking when he was informed Yuuri fell off the balcony. He trotted over to Yuuri and caught him before his king's head hit the solid ground.

_Why are you so worry?_

He is my king!

_No, silly, you're worrying about him. Admit it, you still love him._

He is my king!!

Wolfram struggled as he tried to keep Yuuri's steady in his lap. Those voices were failing to convince him.

"Yuuri, what happened to you?" He hushed, shaking Yuuri's shoulder as gently as he could. When he did so, a rustling through the air alerted him. He turned and saw something flashed. It slipped past the king's fingers. Squirming under the dim light, he caught it and seized it up.

'What is he doing with this?' Wolfram wondered and slowly, subconsciously turned the paper to the back where scribbles were visible.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

**Wolfram von Bielefeld… He was my fiancé, can you believe it, ****Yuuri, myself? It was an accidental slap, a proposal you made to Wolfram the first time when you saw him. A punch was what I intended to give. Not wanting to mar his pretty face, I slapped his cheek instead of punched when he insulted my Mother. **

"_Did you know that the memory that you clung to the most, the memory that you valued the most, will take the longest time to vanish?" _

'_He had been really confident enough that he would not forget how Yuuri proposed to him, which is the reason why he never bothered to jot down this detailed proposal in his diary.' _

'I was wrong…

The wimp...'

**Being a selfish loafer, he was quite an annoying fiancé for me, always trailing behind me and controlling me from talking with other girls. Everyone has a limit of their tolerance to others. When I reached my limit, I did a mistake by hurting him, deep and irreversible. **

"_I believed that Yuuri had his feelings all sorted out now. If you could give him a chance, he…"_

"_The result is just the same." Tesca watched as Wolfram's knuckles turned white at this point, but did nothing to anger him more. "Furthermore, I had given up my hope on him." _

**He is your fiancé, a fiancé who you had fallen in love with, but failed to grape him back in the end.**

"_That's not just it. I'm clear what I want now. I want you, Wolfram. I can't live without you with me. I don't wish you to marry Tesca… Please return to my side. I… I lo--…" _

**Wimp will never change… I'll always be the wimp who was too late to realize his love.**

"_WIMP! YOU JUST CAN'T LOVE ME, CAN YOU?"_

"_Don't call me a wimp!"_

**I have a vague feeling, even if I'm given third chance, fourth chance,**

"_What did you wish for?" _

"_Wish? I just wished that I had never insulted your mum." _

**I might still need to hurt him badly before**

"_Get out. Leave me alone…"_

"_Wolfram…" _

"_Get out of this room now. Get out or I'll kill you!"_

If I didn't stress so much on this…

**I realized that I truly loved him.**

"_You didn't do anything behind my back, right?"_

"_As if I have time to do that…"_

**I might still be the wimp. I know that I might still be slow. **

"_Wimp, why aren't you riding with me?"_

**If you woke up and no longer remember anything. At the very least, I want to let you know that…**

"_Just once… Just this one night, let me be your fiancé again."_

**At this very moment, **

"_I'm bringing you to see Gwendal." _

"_Brother? What for?!"_

"_You're not a burden. I'm confident enough to say that you're strong. I want you to go with me, and I'm sure he won't complain about His Majesty's request." _

"_Yuuri…"_

"_Yes, that's my name." Yuuri smiled. _

**I, Yuuri Shibuya, was just glad that I had given him a slap instead of a punch**

"_Wolfram, come and have fun." Yuuri pleaded. 'Darn those puppy eyes, I can never resist him.' Wolfram thought. _

**I was even happier that it was him who I slapped**

"_Why did you bring me here?" Wolfram asked, pulling his hand away from Yuuri. _

"_To have some words with you," Yuuri said._

"_And it would be?" Wolfram frowned._

**Because**

"_And where do you think you're going to sleep?" _

"_In your bed?" Yuuri asked with a suggesting tone. _

**I want my fiancé to be no one but Wolfram**

The past memories came back to him, one followed by another. A thick lump sticking in his throat, his eyes that were already lodged full with tears was unable to hold them, they rolled down one by one.

I was too absorbed in my own sorrow that I had forgotten about those beautiful moments, the love that I had for him back then.

Even if it's true that he did hurt me, at least he had given me memories that I could have treasure above everything.

But I never give them any attention. A totally opposite of Yuuri's, I tried to chase them off my mind.

That's why they were gone before I could value them. In the end, all I clung onto was how much I hate him.

XxxxX** Yuuram **XxxxX

"Now, forgive me. I have to leave. My prince needs me." Tesca excused himself and left Murata, who was too stunned to move a muscle.

'Time reversing… I knew such thing existed… but to think that it was actually done by Shibuya himself…' Murata thought.

Looking up at the back of the other prince, Murata softened his gaze. Prince Tesca's last look remained in his mind. He had seen it too often on Yuuri's nowadays that he recognized it straight away the moment he saw it. It was a look of loss.

"Wolfram meant the same to you too, isn't it?"

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

He crumpled the paper into a ball, tears were falling thick and fast onto the ground.

"Regretting?" His tears stopped halfway as he heard the deep voice followed by footsteps. He turned to see the intruder. It was none other than Tesca. Glimpsing a look at the king who was lying unconscious, his gaze returned back on Wolfram.

"You still did love him, Wolf. You can't deny that."

"That wasn't the case… I was…" Wolfram whispered. "The last shard… did I come to hate him more than love him over those years? Why would I stick onto that stupid memory… instead of others sweet moments that we had…? What he had done was irreversible, correct, and I can't do anything to change it. Even if I tried to force him to be together with me, we both wouldn't be happy. So, why did I stress so much on the hatred? Compared with Yuuri who did his best not to forget, I felt shame for myself."

The words on the paper seemed to enlarge themselves in his inner eyes, he broke down into silent sobs.

How many times does he have to cry for this wimp? Tesca swooped down beside him and patted him on his back. Wiping the tears, he cleared his throat and spoke again in a hoarse voice.

"Tesca, could you do me a favor?"

"Certainly."

"It isn't fair for just me to remember them." Touching the double black's smooth hair, he smiled. "Restore Yuuri's memories for him."

"That's an easy job." He watched in silence as Tesca moved his fingertips across the black hair and stopped at his temple. Inadvertently, Wolfram looked down at the paper on his hand. His mind wandered off.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram stood in front of him, but his back was facing Yuuri. He reached out his hand, and started to run after the blonde.

"Wait, Wolfram. Listen to me."

Yuuri was screaming for him to turn back but Wolfram did not hear him. If Yuuri was indeed running, then he reckoned that he must be was running backwards, for the distance between them seemed to stretch further.

"WOLFRAM! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"My heart for you had died. Don't ever hope that I will be your fiancé again…"

"Don't do this to me, NO!"

Yuuri flung open his eyelids in shock. Sweat was all over his forehead as he gasped for air. 'That was a horrible… it's not nightmare. It's real!' He blinked as the words rang in his ear again. It was real. Wolfram did say those words. He fainted because he… huh?? Yuuri sat bold upright.

'I still have accounts of them. They didn't vanish. Why?'

"Finally awake, huh?" Yuuri heart stopped at the voice. 'No way…' He turned so abruptly that his head might have snapped in half. He refused to believe the one who was standing beside the window, dressed in blue smart uniform, wearing an expression that he had missed so much was true.

"Wolfram?"

"Who do I look like to you? Conrad? Gwendal?" Wolfram snapped. His heart was suspended in the middle of the air. Wolfram… the Wolf he missed so much… the stubborn Wolfram, the possessive Wolfram… For a moment, he thought that he was back, as if these whole ridiculous things never happened before. 'We were still…'

"You fainted, for three days." 'We were still…' Yuuri turned to see the one who had answered him. His heart was thrown back down into the dark pit. Tesca was standing across the chamber, a smile clearly visible on his face. 'We were still… unengaged.' Sadness welled up in his insides. Tears had reached his eyes again but Yuuri bit his lips to hold them back. Something seemed to hit him on his head.

"Three days? The wedding?" Yuuri turned back to look at the blonde. At this point, Wolfram closed his eyes and looked away.

"It was postponed," Tesca's sound travelled into his ear. "We don't want a wedding without blessings from Maou Heika."

"Oh…" Silence fell in between them. Yuuri looked down at his blanket. Even though the fact that they were still not married seemed to lighten Yuuri's heart a bit, another fact that they were still engaged lingered in his thought, making his stomach twisted even more.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"Oh…" Silence fell in between them. Wolfram opened his eyes and found that he had coincidentally chosen to look towards Tesca's direction. Tesca gave him a knowingly smile and a gentle nod. Inwardly, Wolfram heaved out a deep sigh. He nodded back at him before the latter turned his back and bustled out the chamber.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

He heard the footsteps wandered out the chamber followed by a faint click. He returned his gaze and surveyed the room, Tesca was gone. He couldn't figure out the reason why he walked out without a word. Half turning his head, he intended to ask the only living soul the room, the one he had loved. Knowing that Yuuri had lost him forever, his heart arched hundred folds as he returned the gaze towards him.

"Wolf, What…"

"Third chance," Wolfram closed his eyes again and interjected.

"Third…?" Yuuri said, bewildered.

_I had a vague feeling,_

"I'll give you a third chance."

"Give me…" the words seemed to swim hazily to the forefront of his mind, few seconds ticked by before Yuuri truly registered the words. "Third chance?" His voice raised in excitement. Wolfram held his breathe and waited for some responses, but there was none. He reluctantly let his eyelids opened and saw Yuuri looking stupidly back at him. His ear flushed red.

"If you don't want it, then fine!" Wolfram snapped.

"No, I mean yes! Third chance, you're giving me? Of course I want. I… Wolf…" Yuuri blasted off his words without knowing what he was saying. 'This is too good to be real.'

_Even if I'm given third chance, fourth chance,_

"For your knowledge, I have not forgiven you." Wolfram protested, his gaze still refusing even to see Yuuri.

"Then you're saying…?"

_I might still need to hurt him badly before_

"Third chance, Yuuri, there will not be fourth, if you messed it up again, I swear I will never return to your side. So, you'd better be glad ab—mmh?"

Wolfram did not finish his sentence. Of course, Yuuri was far from patience waiting for him. He longed for this moment, the moment of when he could kiss the prince again… not in his dream, but for real.

Wolfram eyes flickered open as suddenly as the lips crashed against his. All his words were caught in his throat, realizing that he was now staring, actually staring into the king's black eyes.

The second after Yuuri had kissed Wolfram; his hands had looped around the blonde's slim waist and pulled him closer to his side, making him tumbled into the comfy bed with Yuuri. He heard the blonde grunted as he harshly glued the lips again onto him. He was all too pleased when Wolfram reacted by kissing back. The kisses were gentle, both wanting to taste the long-gone feelings.

Wolfram started to press his body down against the king. Suddenly, tears started blinking back in his eyes. He was utterly glad that now, Wolfram was here in his arms. And Wolfram still belonged to him. Bearing this in his mind, his arms circled around Wolfram's waist tightly, afraid of letting go. The kisses were deepened, sucking away their breaths. Gasps heard echoed through the room with the kissing sounds. Yuuri twisted around, taking the blond with him. In a second, he rolled over, until Wolfram was now underneath him. He planted few more kisses on the blonde's lips. He stopped as he pulled apart from the kiss and looked back at the red-faced Wolfram.

_I realized that I truly loved him._

"Is this a dream…?"

"Does this look like a dream to you?" Wolfram hissed and hit Yuuri's chest, hard. Yuuri winced and rubbed the place where Wolfram had punched. He smiled.

"No, it doesn't… Wolfram… I'm really sorry… about what I did for all these years."

"Humph. Who asked me to fall in love with a wimp," Wolfram's head tossed aside.

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri retorted back in spite of himself. Wolfram frowned. Yuuri took the chance and caress the angelic cheek, which instantly caused the frown to disappear.

"I love you."

"You better mean that this time, wimp." Wolfram muttered.

_I might still be the wimp._

Feeling that his grin wouldn't be any wider than this, Yuuri reached Wolfram's chin and tilted his head gently, forcing him to fall deep into the depths of his dark black eyes. Yuuri gave him a smile that melted his heart before proceeding to kiss him again. He sucked gently at Wolfram's lower lips. He shivered when Wolfram's hands slide under his clothes from behind. His hands were rubbing feverishly against his back. Yuuri was suddenly aware that he was kissing a boy. A BOY. But that thought didn't stop his own hands from unbuttoning the blue uniform at all. He loved the contact Wolfram was giving. His clothes were rolled halfway up, his bare muscles were revealed. Wolfram smirked. Furiously, Yuuri fumbled with the remaining buttons.

"You're going to torn my only uniform of the day!" Wolfram snapped.

"It won't come loose." He said, tugging at it again to prove his point.

Sighing, Wolfram's hands took over, finishing the job and helping Yuuri to discard it.

"Sorry…" Yuuri said apologetically. Blushing, Wolfram reached out the double black's chin and pulled him down again. They were kissing again before they knew it.

As if trying to make up for the previous mistakes, Yuuri had taken the initiative to unbutton the white fabric underneath. Wolfram did not seem to notice it, his hands still circling around Yuuri's neck, pulling him close. The first few buttons came off. His hand reached inside the clothes even before they are fully revealed. Wolfram gasped at the heat that did not belong to him spreading through his chest. He groaned, knowing that Yuuri had taken him again. Yuuri trailed down Wolfram's skin, slowly memorizing every part of his body and reached his nipples.

"Hii…" Wolfram gasped and jerked a little when Yuuri gave an experimental twist at his hardened nipples.

Yuuri bent down and replaced his touch with his kiss.

"Nnn…" Wolfram moan was heard as Yuuri started suckling at it. His stomach gave a pleasant jolt when his lover's erection brushed unconsciously against his hip. He reached out for the manhood that was still protected under the clothes.

"Haa… Ah…" Yuuri's fingers that were stroking him caused him to soon lose his mind. His breathe were rapid against the king's skin.

"Un…" His whole body twisted in the bed. He shut his eyes, drawing in breathes. Yuuri's hand had grabbed them in whole. Even if it was not totally exposed, he could feel it burning with a great amount of heat underneath the trousers.

"Yuu… Ah… Haa… Mmm…" Hands still touching, Yuuri moved back to claim the lips again so that Wolfram was now moaning into his kisses. Wolfram's hand trailed their way back on Yuuri and pulled him down close to his body. Yuuri removed his hands and pressed them on both side of the bedcover beside Wolfram's to support his weight. Despite the heavy weight that crushed onto his tiny torso, Wolfram felt even more secured. His allow his lips to open a little, as Yuuri's touch begin to cross into his zone, playing around with Wolfram's tongue. The king seized the moment, and moved in thunder-speed down to reach the belt and started to unfasten it. Unsatisfied to be the only one under the control, Wolfram had worked his hands at equal speed to unbutton the double's black's clothes. Their breathing increases rapidly, both lustfully stripping each other, their kissing deepened fiercely with it.

Chuckling into the kisses, Yuuri silently thought that he would still be the one who'll top until end. Smiling, Yuuri removed his kisses from the delicious mouth and started to plant butterfly kisses down the silky body where the skin had exposed.

"Hmmm…" Wolfram turned his head aside, enjoying the pleasant lips playing on his flesh, feeling the urge to touch the burning heat on his groin increasing and his movement to take off Yuuri's shirt slowing down. His body started to wriggle and twist underneath. His hips arched up a little, meeting with the king's, desperate for more. As if understanding the need, Yuuri's hand had slide into the trouser once he had unfastened the belt and this time, for real, he grabbed it in his palm.

"Un…" Wolfram gasped again at this point, his hands ceased their movements, as his nails dig into Yuuri's back suddenly. Yuuri chuckled again when he heard the prince came in deep breathes, soft moan when he started twisting the length in his hand.

"Y..Yuu… ri… Aahh… Haa…" Wolfram panted. His mind was going senseless at the pleasure his fiancé… He stopped and some senses seemed to come back to him. He was not Yuuri's fiancé.

He frowned again in the kisses when he heard rumble of sounds that he could not distinguished because of all the moans they made. It was nearing. The realization dawn him like a thundering force. With a jerk, he pushed Yuuri's hand off and broke free from the kiss. Yuuri seemed to have noticed too, for he made no complains about it. Instead, he turned too. They fumbled frantically, separating themselves from each other. But the door had opened before they could make the next move.

"Heika, are you feeling…?"

"Oh my…"

Startled, both of them jumped and the distance between them was even further in mere second. Wolfram didn't need to look up to see who they were. The breeze blew in onto his body and he realized that he was halfway naked, his blue uniform was laying on the ground, his white shirt was half opened and so were his trousers. Flushing deeply, his fingertips had managed to seize the edge of the blanket just as fast as the thunder, may be even faster than that. Before Yuuri could utter a word, he had flung it over his head to cover whole of him beneath.

Yuuri stared stupidly again at Wolfram as he hide under the blanket. His face turned a scarlet red as he was aware that he needed to face the intruders alone. He would have gladly given anything to hide under it together with Wolfram but then…

The intruders specifically… Gwendal wearing an enraged expression, Tesca with his famous smirk, horrified-looking Gunter, a serenely smiling Conrad, Murata, who had his mouth shaped into an 'O', looking bemused and an exciting Cheri were too much for him to explain.

"…alright?" Gunter finished his sentence.

"I did tell them not to bang in." Tesca sighed helplessly. Yuuri gaped at them as he looked around, his mind searching for the best explanation but nothing came to his mind. But he thought he should at least say something; he could feel his head burnt into a hole as the heat gathered up on his face. The crowd were still in a state of shock.

There was a sudden violent shift beside Yuuri as Yuuri tried to open his mouth. The blanket was tossed off and Yuuri blinked as his vision turned black.

"You jerk!" He heard Wolfram shouted. The blanket was filled with the sweet scene where it reminded him of the kisses he had just planted on the blonde's body. He wanted to stay in there forever…

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" But then, he sighed inwardly, he can't let his lover dealt with this alone. He pulled the blanket from his head. He tried hard not to rub his eyes as he saw that the buttons on Wolfram's white uniform had mysteriously returned back to their normal position, though they were a crudely done, the second button was still flinging sideway from the clothes. He bit back the laugh at Wolfram who seemed to flush all the way to his ear.

"I can't stop all these people from coming in, it's one against six." Tesca protested. The blonde looked away immediately.

"What's the meaning of this? Wolfram, are you not aware that you're still engaged to Tesca?" Gwendal sternly asked. Yuuri and Wolfram gulped at the same time.

"I retracted the proposal." Tesca answered before them. Wolfram stared down at the floor as Yuuri looked back from Wolfram to Tesca. 'It was planned…'

"You retracted it?" Gwendal eyed him.

"Yes. Oh, it has nothing to do with the king. It's just us. We're not suit for each other. Don't worry. None of us is sad."

Murata flinched inwardly but said nothing about it. Gwendal looked back at Wolfram and the king who was smiling unsurely at him.

"What's the meaning of just now?" Gwendal continued.

"Wolfie, all the men were after you. It's no wonder that you're my son." Cheri exclaimed while he heard Murata gave out a soft laugh behind her.

"Lucky that Greta wasn't here." Murata added in between his laughs.

Yuuri was only relieved that Conrad did nothing to make the situations any worsen. He glimpsed sideway at Wolfram, where he could see the redness behind his neck. He had to try really hard to resist the urge to bite them and tore his gaze away.

_I know that I might still be slow._

"I'll explain it…" Yuuri said. Slowly, his hands reached over Wolfram's shoulder and turned him to face the bewildered crowd.

'Well, they will be even more stunned for this.' Yuuri smirked.

'What?' Wolfram automatically turned towards Yuuri as he had instructed by the king's hands. He stared back into the eyes, feeling himself being pulled into the black hole of the two deep onxy again, he saw his own shocked expressions in them as it happened.

Yuuri raised his palm high up beside him, and swung it across the air towards his target.

It was loud and clear.

The slap across Wolfram's cheek sent alarming messages to all the brains inside the room.

The meaning behind the slap…

Wolfram's eyes had widened in shock and disbelief. His face was burning, not knowing whether if it was burning because of the embarrassment in the situation they had just been caught in or because of the slap he had just received on his left cheek.

There was a strained silence in the chamber as Yuuri lowered his palm. It was long before someone broken it.

"Heika… did you know what you had just done?" Gunter whispered in his unusually high pitched voice.

"I know, I had just proposed to Wolfram von Bielefeld."

_But I know… _

Wolfram gaped in astonishment at Yuuri. Tears were streaming down his cheek again before he could control them, yet this time, there were tears of joy. For the first time after eight years, he was crying for the first time, out of joy.

"Yuuri…" He whispered.

"Let's get out of here." Tesca said as he shoved the crowd out the door, it was easier now, comparing to pushing the crowd who were anxious about heika's health and curious about all the noises coming from his chamber when he was supposed to be resting, compared to pushing the crowd who were dumbstruck by the scene. Yuuri did not miss the wink from him before he closed the door behind.

"He's not a bad guy…" Yuuri commented vaguely. He was unaware that the prince had taken his move. Wolfram threw his arms around the king's neck. Surprised a little a first at the sudden launch, Yuuri let out a soft chuckle as he pulled Wolfram into his chest. Wolfram leaned his head willingly onto it. Yuuri smiled and wiped off the tears on his smooth cheek.

"You're not happy?" Yuuri said.

"Do I not look happy?" Wolfram laughed between the tears, snuggling into the warmth. "I just can't believe this… Yuuri… I really love you."

_Even if I were to forget about you,_

_Even if I were to forget about those memories,_

"I know." Yuuri soothed him to silent with his lips.

Gently kissing them again as he felt Wolfram's lips trembled slightly beneath him. He was satisfied. 'This time,' he swore, as he pressed Wolfram down back into the bed to resume what they were doing as if they were never interrupted, 'I will not let myself hurt you again… No one, not even me, I won't allow anyone to hurt you.'

_I'll still fall for you. _

"I love you too, Wolf…"

"Ahh… Ah…"

…

**A/N **

**It's not an end yet. Remember there are lots of unexplained things that needed to be done. E.g., why is the history changed? What happened? How is Tesca related to this? And lots more… Three more "Final Pieces" left.**

**Next, ****Chapter 23: Final pieces: What I had done…**


	23. What I had done…

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 23: Final pieces: What I had done…**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N If you can't understand what's going on after reading this chapter, you might understand in the later one.**

"Yuuri, you cheater! You are flirting with a girl in front of me?" Yuuri turned, and was not at all surprised to see Wolfram storming towards him from behind.

"I'm not flirting. I just asked her for some information." Yuuri explained, choosing his words carefully. The scene where he was having the fight with his fiancé a year ago flashed through his mind. He remembered them vividly.

"_WIMP! YOU JUST CAN'T LOVE ME, CAN YOU?"_

"_Don't call me a wimp!"_

"_You are a wimp, Yuuri! Are you implying that you regret giving me that slap?"_

"_Yes. If there's one thing that I regret, it would be the slap!"_

_His heart had twitched as he saw Wolfram's hurt expression. _

"_A… I didn't mean…" He tried his hardest to explain, but he knew, even now, he still knew, it was too late. _

"_I understand..." He could still remember how Wolfram said these words with exceptionally calm voice and walked out from the room. _

"_If that's what you wish for, just cancel off the engagement." He heard them, as if they weren't coming from the prince._

"_Wait, Wolfram…" The door closed on him. He spent the day thinking about his words, somehow even wishing that he had really never slapped the blonde before. _

But things went fine after that incident. Wolfram resumed his calling of his king with "wimp" and pulling his ear, frogmarched him away from pretty boys and girls when he saw Yuuri neared them, calling him "cheater", etc. In short, everything was back to normal after that day. It was as if the fight never happened before. But even the dense Yuuri could see that Wolfram was _trying_ his upmost to forget about it. Yuuri knew that his words harmed the prince's lonely heart ever since that day. He wanted to make up for it, but he just couldn't find his way. He was in doubt of his heart. He was still confused about his feelings for his fiancé. He knew, the reason why he could not really pushed Wolfram off, the reason why he could not call off the engagement, was because, there were some kind of unexplainable feelings that resided in his heart.

_He only considered Wolfram a close friend; a best friend maybe, but what was this feeling of insecurity that was surrounding him? Why did he feel scared of losing Wolfram?_

Yes, these questions floated to the forefront of his mind that day. He had asked himself these questions over and over again since that fight. Yuuri was struggling hard with his inner self, trying to find the correct answer. Which one… best friend? Or love?

Despite the fact that he was now admiring how cute his fiancé was when he watched Wolfram's pinkish face in jealousy approached him. 'Love? Or something else…?' Even now, Yuuri still had not found his answer.

"Cheater, your hands were touching hers!"

"I was thanking her!" Yuuri rolled his eyes. One bad thing that Yuuri could not stand about Wolfram is his over possessiveness.

"You need not to touch her hands, you could just say it."

"Drop it, Wolf." Yuuri sighed as he turned. But he could not escape the fate of his ear being twitched again. He let out yelps of pain.

"Wolfram, stop it!"

"I'm not dropping it, wimp."

"Wolfram, it's hurting me, stop pulling my ear. Argh!" He felt himself pulled off from the rocky pathway, he turned a little, wanting to ask for help from Conrad, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted despite himself. A flame had erupted inside his stomach, all the conversations, guilt and doubts he held just few moments ago vanished as his annoyance with the blonde increased. He struggled as he tried to freed himself, with a harsh twist he pulled Wolfram's wrist away from him.

"I say drop it!" 'Really,' he noted. 'I should have control my temper. But…' Wolfram's face contorted into anger. 'Oh no…'

"FINE!" the prince shouted into his face. Yuuri failed to hide his wince.

"Sorry." He mumbled softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yuuri, five years…" Wolfram began, his tone changing unexpectedly fast. Yuuri gulped. "Five years, I waited. How long are you keeping me hung like this?"

"Wolf, please don't start this again…" Yuuri pleaded.

"Just tell me," Wolfram inhaled before continued, "the truth…"

Yuuri considered him for a split second. He couldn't really tell him the truth because he didn't know about the truth. He looked into his eyes.

"Let's say, I mean 'if'. If I really call off the engagement, what will you do?" Yuuri held his breathe.

Wolfram stared back at him, his eyes softened.

"As I said a year ago… if you really wanted to call it off… then be it…" Wolfram's gaze dropped onto the ground as his voice did the same.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Yuuri asked again gingerly. Somewhere in his mind, he had expected the blonde to protest it. He had even subconsciously wished that the blonde would protest.

"Yes! If you want it off, then call if off!" Wolfram repeated himself. Yuuri gasped inwardly. Tears were rolling down from his cheeks. How could he be so stupid? He had hurt him again. He didn't have time to stop Wolfram as he watched helplessly at the prince who ran off the scene.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

Wolfram was wandering around clueless. He didn't know where he was heading, for he still had the sense of detachment from the situation he had just put himself in. His feet brought him into a dark alley. The brick wall on both sides was staring down at the heart-broken prince. The light seemed to fail to conquer here. Silence darkness pressed upon him as he entered the darkness, the despair in his heart welled up inside him as he went deeper.

Slamming his fist into the wall beside, Wolfram jerked his hand back reflexively as he gave out a cry of pain. His hand was swollen and red, but his heart was even more painful than this. He sank down on his feet onto the land. Kneeling, he buried his face into his hands, trying to soothe himself with his own words of comfort, convincing himself that Yuuri still need time. But he was losing hope as he watched the time he gave to Yuuri clicked away.

He couldn't wait for him forever.

He was caught off guard completely as a muscular hand grabbed his neck from behind in the unknown dark…

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

After some time, he set out in search for Wolfram when the dawn drawn in. Conrad, who went to investigate about the commotions, was not back yet. They were in the human territory, investigating. He wanted to tell him to forget about it, to apologize for what he had done. Looking around in search of the golden-haired brat, he broke into a run. Something ugly was going on, and he sensed it. Anxieties aroused inside his pit as he poked his head here and there into the shops along the street. Not much people were around. Probably due to the commotions that was caused just across this street few hours ago. This was highly unlike Wolfram to wander off alone and didn't return for such a long time. To make the matter worse, Yuuri suddenly realized that this is human territory, what if Wolfram encountered houryokuu users?

How right he was, when he heard a shriek coming from his further right.

_Shit! _

Fear sank into him. Yuuri sped up towards the sound. Horror seemed to spread like disease towards his whole body as it dawn him that the shout belonged to Wolfram.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"Let go!!" Wolfram shouted as he struggled. It was futile. He was careless but he had no one else to blame for it. Well, if there is anyone -- Yuuri. No, he shouldn't blame this on him.

"Let go of me, or I swear I'll burn you!" He couldn't see who his attacker was, since he was assaulted from behind. He grabbed his neck from behind. The stronger Wolfram tried to wrestle, the stronger the grip, until he was choking for air now. Not only did his strength fail him, his magic too, was failing him as he tried to summon them in his hands.

"Shut up, you can't use magic against us, mazoku. See what I got in my hands?" Despite all the struggling, Wolfram did not miss it. He saw the blue stone shone in his attacker's hand as he held it out for Wolfram to see. His heart sank. 'No… it's houseki.'

"Filthy human!" Wolfram managed to choke his curse out. His breathe were getting shallow and strength were leaving him for real this time. His magic was being suppressed by the stone and he was feeling sick. 'Yuuri…'

Wolfram let out a scream as houseki was pressed onto his cheek. It was practically burning into his skin. His whole body was on fire, and it was not because of his own magic. His knees weakened a little but the attacker did not release his prey. Instead, he was grabbing even tighter onto Wolfram's slim throat. He yelped again when his left hand was being twisted behind his back.

"What do you want?" His voice came as whisper. He was not surprised about that.

"Shin Makoku." The answer was simple. Wolfram could not comprehend what he meant. His head was swaying here and there, his consciousness coming in and out. He could merely think of one thing before his mind went blank.

'Yuuri, save me…'

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

The alley was pitch dark, deserted, and scary. He couldn't understand why Wolfram would walk into here in the first place. He shook his head furiously. No time for this! What happened to Wolfram? What was that scream all about? For sure, it wasn't because the blonde had seen a rat scrambling through in front of him and screamed because of it. No, that would be too ridiculous. Judging from the scream, it was something much more serious. It was as if Wolfram was … hurt. No, No NO NO. At the same time, another scream was heard. The same scream.

NO!!

Yuuri hastened, turned around the corner and hit the dead end. He came to an abrupt stop as he saw what was or should he say… who were in front of him.

The blonde who had been so lively few hours ago, had his eyes closed now. His whole body wasn't moving. Behind him, a menacingly looking man was grabbing onto his unconscious fiancé. For one dreadful moment, Yuuri had a sudden thought that Wolfram was dead. Realizing that Wolfram's chest was rising slightly, he smacked himself for thinking about this. His relief was not for long. His heart gave another unpleasant jolt when something shone in the dark.

Yuuri gasped when the guy moved forward a little. A dimmed light from the moonlight revealed a small dagger on his hand. Its blade was pointing directly at Wolfram's throat.

"You do recognize these things on the dagger right?" Yuuri cringed as he noticed blue stones were embedded all over the hilt side of it like a diamond. But Yuuri knew better, they were houseki, a stone meant to weaken Mazoku. How did Wolfram let himself fall into a trap like this?

"What do you want!? Let him go!" Yuuri's voice was shaking terrible, he could even feel his terror in it.

"My, I thought the demon king wasn't in love in his fiancé, isn't it? I thought that he wouldn't care for him." The guy laughed.

"I said let him go!" Yuuri shouted. He didn't want to answer his questions. He didn't need to! Those were none of his business.

"I will." He paused for a moment, enjoying himself how the king was trembling from the fear, and continued, "If you gave up Shin Makoku to me."

"In your dreams! I wouldn't betray my country." Yuuri clenched his fists. His fingernails were dipping into his palms; he could see where this conversation was leading to, what the man was planning.

"Oh, I thought so." The man tried to sound disappointed, which ignited Yuuri even more. "I wonder what did my boss wanted with this cutie." He said as he pointed his knife at his prey.

'Calm down, Yuuri. Things will be okay. Conrad will…' Yuuri thought. As if reading what he had in his thought, the man laughed and said.

"Ah, no. Not that human soldier of you. From what I was told, he had been trapped in the traps that my friends and I had set as distraction, he won't be able to come for rescue in another two hours." Yuuri's stomach gave a turnover. He felt sick all of a sudden. "So, we will have plenty of time, discussing about this deal." The coldness was penetrating through his bones.

"What deal are you talking about?" Yuuri asked. He should have known what it was. But if there was something he could benefit from this, he hoped it would be that he was buying time. He just hoped that the information was wrong. Surely, SURELY, Conrad wouldn't be trapped so easily, and there must be rescues from somewhere. They should be!

"Well, you see, even though my boss wanted specifically for this Wolfram… I think that he would be glad if I could present him with a greater gift." He stared at him, hard. "Shin Makoku, and your fiancé." He looked down at the blonde. Yuuri followed his gaze. Wolfram was sleeping peacefully as he always did when they slept in their bed. But taking one more look at his face, Yuuri noticed there were sweats on his forehead, and somewhere near the corner of his eyes, there were… Yuuri gulped; traces of dried tears.

"Which one did you choose?"

Yuuri flinched.

He knew it.

But he still could not keep his breath steady as his heart pounded hard against his ribs, hurting him. He was forced to make a choice. He had always avoided making the choice between accepting Wolfram or not. He still had not made up his mind and now, he was asked to choose between his kingdom and his best friend or, he literally noted, fiancé?

"It seems like he was badly hurt, emotionally, even before I approached him. Poor kid, he was crying to himself over there." He motioned his head towards a corner. Yuuri glanced over. His heart was stabbed again by the next words.

"Who did it, eh?"

'Damn… he was playing around with me.' Yuuri gritted his teeth as he looked back.

"I guessed it's you, Maou heika." He continued mockingly. "He was crying out your name, Yuuri, eh?" He laughed again. "Ah. What a sight. But I should thank you, if it weren't for his miserable state, I might not have succeeded in seizing him. You know, Lord Wolfram was known as a powerful fire magic user. An attack like that shouldn't have missed by him. But, he failed. You must have been really harsh on him." He looked at the prince again, slowly twisting the knife position, so that the sharpened tip was pointed away, he caressed the cheek of his victim. Yuuri couldn't help but felt a beast awakened inside him at this point. He took a step forward, part of him wanting to stop himself because doing this will invite danger to them both, but part of him want to rush forward and tore the man's limbs so that he will never again be able to touch the king's fiancé.

The man caught his actions. Almost immediately, the knife shifted its position back, the pointed end was aiming at the silky neck again. Yuuri stopped dead.

"Take your step any closer, and I shall expect you to say goodbye to your pretty fiancé."

Rage exploded.

Yuuri glared at him, his eyes narrowed into menacing slits. His other ego, the Maou was stirring inside him.

Wolfram…

"Which one do you love more, your country, or him?" He gave a violent jerk. A gasp was heard. Yuuri stomach churned again when he saw Wolfram's eyes fluttered open in the arms.

"Let go, bastard! Let…" Wolfram stopped his struggle, realizing that the man's attention wasn't on him, he followed his trace and gasped again.

"Yuuri…"

"Looks like we awakened our prince," The man said as he glanced upon the now stunned Wolfram. He wasn't even attempting to struggle anymore. His eyes fixed upon the king, blankly.

"That doesn't matter. Either way will do." He smiled in a devilish manner and turned up to the double black. "Now, choose."

Yuuri's eyes were locked with Wolfram's. His heart was sinking and sinking at the motionless soldier. He couldn't help but had the inkling of feeling that Wolfram had given up hope by resisting to fight. But then, he couldn't have fight because of the houseki, right? Nevertheless, why didn't Wolfram made any effort to do anything when he noticed his presence…? State of confuse was creating a mist in his head, making him unable to think.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

Wolfram heard the man. He stopped his struggling and felt himself hurled into the deep darkness. His eyes were gazing at the black onyx but he didn't blink. A wise king should choose his kingdom but he has doubts whether Yuuri is a wise king or not. Five years of spending his time together with the king didn't result in nothing. He knew his king personality.

Last time when Maxine captured the three maids in the kitchen, Yuuri had insisted to exchange himself with the girls, saying that if the target was him, then he would do it. He didn't want other innocent people to get tangled in the danger. And now, he was torn between this two. Wolfram feared that Yuuri might do something stupid by saying that same thing.

But again, Yuuri might resolve to peace. And for this peace he wanted to make, he would just make the matter worse. This man doesn't seem like he would want to have a peaceful talk where they could find a round table, sit down calmly and discussed the problem.

Either way, Wolfram couldn't let him get hurt.

"Choose!" The man hissed.

And if this man was persistent, he wondered… between his, one life and a hundred thousands of people's life, will he be wise enough not to choose that one life? The vow Yuuri had made during his coming-of-age ceremony trickled him. Yuuri was supposed to protect the country.

Yes, perhaps he will…

The heart was suddenly heavily filled with sorrow tears, but he could not let them out. His heart was no longer pumping fast, but exceptionally calm.

'Yuuri… tell me again why did I become your fiancé?'

'Tell me again… why did I fall in love with you?'

'Yuuri, I couldn't wait for you forever. It wouldn't hurt for me to die, would it?'

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri recoiled as the man hissed. Peace… Peace. He recited in his mind. There's just no way he would risk anything. Best way is to talk him out of it. At the same time, rescue should be on the way. If he could just try to distract this man with his talk and delay this…

"Look, you don't need to do this. Let him go. And I promise that I'll try to help you lessen the punishment."

"Punish?" The man roared with laughers. "Let me tell you something, there's nothing that I need to be afraid of. Your fiancé life is in my hand," Upon this, he narrowed the edge and pushed the blade even deeper into Wolfram's pale skin. Yuuri did not miss a flinch of what he knew what pain across the blonde's face as beads of blood appeared on his throat.

"He died, if you refuse to give me the kingdom." He smirked.

"You would better make up your mind, _heika_." He said so sarcastically that Yuuri wanted to ram his fist into his mouth and knocked his teeth off, but he remained. His mind was racing madly, trying to think of a solution. "I believed that my comrades will be coming for back up soon and if that did happen, this pretty boy… I'm afraid that he won't be able to survive to see tomorrow's sun."

"Damn you!" That did it. Yuuri shouted in anger. He advanced, fists tightened.

The blade pressed deeper, Wolfram flinched before letting out a scream that echoed thorough the shrilly night. A clear visible trace of scarlet red blood was dropping down from the edge of the dagger. It was no longer shiny the moment it pierced through its prey's throat. The only place that was making it shone was the hilt, where the stones were. Yuuri stopped dead, watching hopelessly at the slash that was formed on his fiancé's neck, blood was still oozing out from the wound. His heart was blasting against his chest in pain as he saw Wolfram trembling. He didn't need Gisela or anyone to tell him that the cut on Wolfram's was deep.

This man really meant harm.

And there's no way he would compensate in a peaceful way with the demon king.

He would hurt Wolfram if necessary.

He would kill Wolfram if situation left him no choice.

Where is Conrad?? Why is he not here when he needed him? Why is there no one who came for rescue?

This is not good...

He watched desperately at the non-stop blood and a terrified Wolfram. He felt himself shaking from toes to hair at the same time. Seeing the blonde again, he suddenly knew what he should do.

"Take me instead." Yuuri said. He saw wolfram's eyes widened at his statement, but he ignored it. He was quite surprised himself when the words leave his lips. He wasn't sure what made him said that. He just did not want Wolfram to get hurt. But why? It wasn't a must to be this way. There must be other way, a better way to get them out of this. But why did he choose to protect his fiancé over his own safety? It was instinct. He pushed the thoughts aside.

He could not bear to see Wolfram injured or worst, died because of him. He could not even bear the thought. If it wasn't for the man and the situation they were still in, he thought he would have rushed forward and hugged Wolfram, to get him treated and to hold him in his arms safely. Why though… Why did the thought of wanting to hold him in his arms securely came across his mind?

"NO!" Wolfram bellowed despite his pain.

Xxxx** Wolf **xxxX

"NO! HENNACHOKO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Wolfram bellowed despite his pain. The struggling he attempted appeared even feebler along with the blood that was dropping down his neck, draining his blue uniform.

"GET HELP! Hennachoko! I'll be… ARGGH!!" He yelped again when his arm was twitched behind him. He was sure all the shouts had earned him more blood from the wound. The stitching pain was tearing at his throat. His insides were burning. His brain was once again swaying, his sight blurring. His was shortly out of breath as he panted for air. Each breath he took was killing his lung.

"Don't… risk yourself for me… I don't… I don't… worth it. Not when you… you…don't… love… me..." Wolfram had choked out those words in desperation.

'_After five years of waiting, you still couldn't make up your mind…' _

"So, it's true. If the king doesn't like him, then, what's the point of me holding him as my shield? Look like I got the wrong victim." A devil horns seemed to be protruding on the man's head, making Yuuri sick and furious at the same time, he was trying his best to prevent the Maou inside him from taking control over his body. But with Wolfram soft whimpering and the man's jeering, it seems like he was getting at his limit.

"Should I finish him?"

The word was a trigger. It was as if the stopper in a water-filled jar that was turned upside down was unplugged, and similar to the water started gushing out from the jar suddenly, his power was released. His eyes narrowing into two black slits, his hair had grown longer to his shoulder and his voice started coming out at a deep hoarse tone.

"Maou?" Panic started to attack the man. He grabbed onto Wolfram even tighter, making the latter gasping for breath at the sudden jerk.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill him!" Pointing his knife at the already injured neck, he took a glance around the place, looking for his back up.

"Forcing a king to decide whether to sacrifice a fiancé's life or a country's future? It was the most ridiculous thing. People's life weren't an option in a gamble. Your acts were unforgivable. Release him now." The Maou voiced travelled through the air.

'_Yuuri…' _

"No way will I listen to you!" His voice was shaking but his grip was not. He pulled Wolfram up to his knees as his prey was starting to slip down slightly onto the ground.

'_It hurts…' _

"Release him!"

"NO!" The icy knife was even nearer to his throat, Wolfram shut tight his eyes. He wished to block the pain that was eating at his nerves. He tried to summon his own healing magic, but proved to be a futile attempt due to the houseki that was inches beside wounds. The man was tugging at him, forcing him to stand up, he was sure that more bruises were marked by him on his arms and neck. He could still hear the Maou's voice, even though it was fainting as each seconds passed by.

'_It's not only because of these wounds. My heart hurt too.'_

"Transform back! Or else I swear! I swear this boy will die!" Wolfram cringed again as the dagger was piercing again at the skin of his throat. He bit down his lower lips to allow another searing pain surged through his wound. Warm blood started dripping down again, staining his white fabric. And he knew that he was now gifted with new cut. He could even felt his own pulse. His head was pumping. Out of the corner of his eyes, hesitations were seen on the Maou face. His inner eyes opened in horror as the Maou slowly turning back to Yuuri, looking apprehensive.

'_Wimp, I'll make up your mind for you… You don't need to do this because--' _

The man was grinning out of triumph. Wolfram gritted his teeth, despite the houseki, the strength surprisingly came back to him. It was the determination that drove him over the edge, the determination to protect Yuuri.

'_To you…'_

He aimed for the attacker's lower jaw and lunged. Caught by shock, the man dropped his guard, releasing the grip. The knife that he was holding dropped onto the ground with a 'clung'. Swaying to one side, Wolfram staggered a little. He lurched over the floor for the dagger, even though the glow that it emitted was hurting him. Yuuri was caught in shock as well, he was stunned by the sudden twist of the scene and yet he was unable to bring himself to respond at the moment.

'_I'm just a mere soldier.' _

Wolfram stumbled onto the ground. His hand was edging towards the weapon. Yuuri finally gotten out of the shock, he rushed towards, wanting to pull Wolfram out of danger. Apparently, they were too slow. The light flashed, Wolfram blinked for a second as the man snatched over the dagger. He cried out in agony when his stretched hand was crushed under a heavy weight.

'_But to me…' _

Yuuri stopped at his track at the pain cry that pierced through his eardrum. His whole body was shaking again. He was blaming himself for letting the man seize the chance to torture his fiancé. His fist was shaking too. He didn't see the next blow coming, for he never expected it. The light flashed again.

'_But to me…'_

Wolfram was horrified. The man strike again, and this time, he had changed his target. He was charging towards Yuuri. The strength came back again. Struggling to get up, Wolfram used every ounce of strength in his muscles. He threw himself, feeling his hands got hold of the man's lower limbs, getting him down to the ground with him.

"GET OFF ME!!"

'_But to me, you're…'_

He gripped tighter as if his life depends on it. Yes, his life definitely depends on this. Yuuri had darted forwards, his hands reaching out to grab the man's arm that was holding the silvery knife.

Panic again, the man withdrew the dagger so that it was out of reach. He turned his head back towards the prince. Wanting so badly for the prince to let go, he raised the knife and lurched. Wolfram barely had time to gasp for breathe as he felt the chilling coldness penetrated through his back. It was deep. He could sense it. The pain increased hundred fold. And in an instant, he knew the knife had not ceased yet penetrating. He heard a shriek, clatter of footsteps, more shrieking and screaming. The tips touched his heart. The pain ended.

'_**But to me, you're everything…'**_

Xxxxx


	24. What I had changed…

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 24: Final pieces: What I had changed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"NO, BASTARD! NOT _**MY FIANCE**_, DON'T!" Yuuri roared at the hand that was aiming down towards his fiancé's back. His words were caught at his throat when the shiny blade disappeared beneath the blue uniform. Horror engulfed him, he felt so sick, detached. He watched dumbstruck at the prone figure as dark-red blood started staining the uniform into a darker blue.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!!" Yuuri lurched at the man's neck. But the man was stronger and faster. Yuuri's mouth uttered a silent gasp. The blade was thrust even deeper into the figure.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yuuri was so enraged that the power was released once again. He didn't hear the footsteps rumbling towards their direction.

"Heika, what's going…?" Conrad arrived with several soldiers. Apparently, it was too late. He was startled too at the sight of his youngest brother lying face down in the pool of blood, motionless. But years of experience on battle field taught him better.

"GET HELP!" He exclaimed to a soldier beside him.

"Seize him!" He ordered again and grabbed the Maou at the same time.

"Yuuri, calm down. Yuuri! You mustn't use Maryoku here. We will decide about the punishment later, Wolfram… Wolfram came first!" Conrad tried to reason with Maou. His efforts to keep his hands from trembling were useless.

Yuuri turned back again instantly at the mention of the name 'Wolfram'. As much as he wanted to check on his brother, he couldn't. He grabbed hold onto tumbling Yuuri. Yuuri didn't waste any time to stable himself onto the ground. His feet hurriedly brought him over to the body lying on the ground. No… he didn't want to say it's a corpse yet. He must still be alive. His stomach gave another turnover as he kneeled down side along with the body to examine it.

"Wolfram, Wolfram…"

Gently, he turned Wolfram over so that his face faced upwards. His eyes closed and his face was pale, as if all the blood had drained from inside. Yuuri shook him, but there was no response. Blood were still gushing out from the wound behind his back. Yuuri tried to stop it by pressing hard onto the area around the wound. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his whole body were freezing cold. He touched the figure in his arms and a horrible thought strike him as he started to explore further. Wolfram's body was losing heat and he didn't see his chest rising up and down, he couldn't feel his breathe. His couldn't sense his heart beat as he cling him onto his side.

He didn't want to check. He didn't want to confirm the truth. He didn't want to…

Conrad approached him in no time. He bent down and gently touched Wolfram's neck, where the two cuts were clearly visible. The blood there had stopped. Yuuri gulped.

He didn't want to know… Please don't tell me…

An eerie silence was hung in the air. Yuuri closed his eyes. The tears were burning in there.

"There's no heart beat…"

Please don't tell me…

"Wolfram is…"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuuri bellowed. Fluttering open his eyes, Conrad was stunned to see that tears were streaming down his godson's face. He looked away. His heart was hurting too. 'Wolfram… is dead…' Even if Yuuri didn't stop him, he wouldn't be able finish the words too. Pointing it straight out to Yuuri would be washing away all doubts, confirming that theory.

"HA! Serve you right! Didn't I tell you that he'll die is you don't listen to me? What a bunch of stubborn kids. See what's the result? HAHAHA." The man laughed hysterically. Conrad got up to his feet, clenched his fists until the knuckles go white, and thrust it towards the man's face.

Yuuri held onto Wolfram's body and sobbed. It was impossible, just few hours ago, Wolfram was so lively. He was shouting at him, calling him cheater and they were arguing. Looking back down at the Wolfram, who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms, his heart broke. Wolfram's face is still as angelic as ever. Bishonen, as he have always called his fiancé.

'It is impossible…'

He wanted Wolfram to wake up, shouting at him again, calling him cheater. Everything. He wouldn't mind his tantrums. He swears he will put up with them. He wouldn't mind him sneaking into his bed at night. He wouldn't mind Wolfram calling him cheater. He wouldn't mind too if Wolfram pulled his ear. He just wants his Wolfram back.

He wiped off the blood-stain on Wolfram's silky face and cupped the cute cheek. He brushed away some strands of golden hair from its face and let his hands trailed down towards the cuts on his neck.

Wolfram…

Without thinking twice what he was doing, he leaned down to plant a kiss on its cheek. Metallic taste… and it was cold to his kiss… Tears were forming again.

"Wolfram… Please wake up for me…"

He held onto the cold body tightly, trying to pass his own body heat to it.

"I hadn't given you my answer… Don't you want to hear it?"

The body didn't respond to him. Wolfram was still in his peaceful slumber. Realizing it was all fruitless, his lung felt like bursting but nothing was more agony than what he was experiencing in his inner heart. It was tearing. Yuuri let out his cries. His heart had died together with Wolfram, following his soul to wherever he was going at that moment.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The death was confirmed by Gisela shortly after Wolfram's body was returned to the castle. People had been sticking out their heads from their residence. Some of them paid their respect to the prince by bowing when their horses passed by. A dark and gloomy atmosphere seemed to linger in the country ever since the death of the prince spread. Everyone was upset about it. Yuuri, who still did not wished to accept the truth, insisted to keep Wolfram's body froze using Anissina freezing machine. Just like how he succeeded in bringing back Wolfram when his heart was claimed by Shinou, he wanted to succeed this one too. He will find a way.

"Wolfram…" Cheri sobbed.

"Daddy Wolfram is not dead right? He's not going to leave us…" Greta cried and held onto the Maou.

"What happened?" Gwendal questioned after Wolfram's body was placed inside the crystal lid. Greta and Cheri knelt beside it.

"That guy got hold of Wolfram. Houseki weakened him… and… he asked me to choose between Wolfram and Shin Makoku… I couldn't make up my mind…" He stopped for a moment, horror struck. Yuuri sobbed harder as realization dawn upon him.

"Wolfram made it up for me… He wanted me to choose Shin Makoku…" Cheri covered her mouth with her hands, and walked forwards to embrace Yuuri. Both of them broke down into silent tears.

"That guy…" Gwendal continued and his eyes darkened. Hatred was seen clearly in his face, his eyes were burning.

"He's not going to live," Yuuri exclaimed.

Silence fell over the room again. No one intended to break it, for they feared, once the silence is broken, they will break down as well.

The door wrenched open. They turned to see the Great Sage, strolling into the chamber. His presence seemed to lift the charm a little. Smiling sadly, he headed straight towards the demon king. Startled for a while, Yuuri could only look at his best friend, for he had nothing to say. The loss of Wolfram was a great impact, yet he held onto the belief that Wolfram was just sleeping.

"I heard about it, Shibuya…" Murata said, "I'm sorry…"

Yuuri did not answer him. Words could not express just how much he missed the blonde. Wave of guilt swept over him again. Wolfram had scarified himself for him. He could have save Wolfram, but he didn't. If he was fast enough to stop the man, if he didn't leave him in the first place… Another blow hit him, hard. His eyes widened and he felt nausea.

"_But I should thank you, if it weren't for his miserable state, I might not have succeeded in seizing him. You know, Lord Wolfram was known as a powerful fire magic user. An attack like that shouldn't have missed by him. But, he failed. You must have been really harsh on him."_

If he didn't hurt him with this words in the first place, Wolfram… Wolfram would never die…

He closed his eyes. The tears were even more pronounced.

"To me, Wolfram was great. I don't think he deserved to die just like that. And so did Shinou… Did you… want to bring him back?" Yuuri's eyes shot open at the words.

"Is there a way?" Murata shifted his specs before looking straight into Yuuri's watery eyes.

"There is…"

Prince Tesca, the one who manipulated people's memories, the one who's able to foreseen future, and the one who's able to transfer people's mind back and forth through different time dimensions, was introduced by Murata. It have been hard to track down this person because his whereabouts was unknown to most people, even his stories. But Murata have lived long enough to hear about him. It took Gunter another week to finally uncover his hideout. A letter was sent over by pigeon to invite the prince over to Shinou Temple. Yuuri was overjoyed for the first time when a reply was sent back, which agreed to his request. Knowing that there's a chance for the prince revival, excitement was spread all over the castle, but no one seemed to be really thrilled by the idea. They could not confirm the method will really bring their bad tempered Wolfram back yet.

Yuuri have been accompanying the prince dead body over the weeks while waiting for Tesca to arrive. The skin had turned pale. some yellowish blemish spot had started to form on his skin. His lips which were once pink was turning to dark purple but despite all these changes, Wolfram's remained as beautiful as ever.

The morning when Tesca arrived, Yuuri took hold of a bunch of Beautiful Wolfram, and placed it upon the crystal lid that separated his Wolfram from him. He traced down the glass, trying to touch the blonde once more before standing up. Annisina assured him that she will take care of him before the king came back. With a small nod, Yuuri left the room with a heavy heart.

Murata was waiting in the temple with Yuuri, Conrad and others when Tesca reached their promised avenue. After the formal introduction, Tesca insisted only the king and the great sage were allowed to enter with him. Rather reluctantly, they put up with the decision.

"Yuuri heika," Tesca turned towards Yuuri as soon as the door was closed who smiled weakly. Tesca returned the smile and addressed the man beside Yuuri, "and the Great Sage, Murata Ken."

"You intended to bring back Wolfram von Bielefeld from death?" Tesca asked again.

"Please." Yuuri pleaded.

"Yes, I will help. Since it was a request from the demon king, Great Sage and… Shinou heika." He paused before continuing. "I will, but there's a slight confusion here which I wanted to confirm with you before proceeding." He looked into dark black eyes of Yuuri's, straight.

"Do you want to save his life or the engagement?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love him?" Yuuri stunned. He remembered he had kissed Wolfram's cheek when he held him that night. Why that particular one?

"I…"

"The answer?"

"Ye…N… No…" He teetered before answering. He sighed. No, he still could not bring himself to admit it. For now, Wolfram's life should be save first. He noticed Murata's eyes reacted at his answer. What was it…? He didn't know. Curiosity seized him better.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because that will decide which 'time' I should interfered with. Let's see, if you don't love him…" Yuuri's heart missed a beat. One part of him wanted to protest but words were frozen before it came to his lips. "Then, this should be fine. Let's begin."

He silenced. 'As long as Wolfram came back…' Tesca closed his eyes and put his finger upon Yuuri's temple.

"I see that you made a wish one year ago. Perfect… We will use that wish to change the history." His eyes darted towards Murata, who had gave him a nod before he continued. "Ah yes, to be on the safe side. I should have Wolfram's mind transferred as well." Taking out a crystal ball from his bag, he placed it safely on the table.

"How are we going to change the history?" Still slightly confused about the whole process, Yuuri asked.

"Just watch. And Wolfram will be back before you knew it." Tesca smirked. He closed his eyes again, his eyebrows squeezed towards each other as he frowned. Yuuri shut up when he saw that the prince was trying to concentrate.

Out of nowhere, the words seemed to come back to him.

'_Now, I really wished I didn't give that slap after all, if that's the case, then I won't be worrying about this now.'_

His hands closed together, not realizing that he had tightened them in a prayer style.

'_If that's what you wished for, your wishes are granted.'_

He heard it, as clearly as if it was from beside him. True, he snapped open his eyes and saw that Tesca had whispered it through his parted lips. But the voice doesn't sound like him. He wondered what was going to happen next and casted a side look at Murata, who was wearing a serious expression. He turned and looked into the crystal ball in front of him. Smoke seemed to swirl inside, making it impossible for him to see anything. He craned his neck a little and the smoke had started to clear out. Letting out a gasp, he gaped at the scene where he was lying on the grass. It was him. Back then when he first reached Shin Makoku…

"That's you." Tesca's voice made him jumped a feet. He turned before nodding.

"But the mind inside the body was not the same as you think. I had had the "Yuuri" from one year ago, when you had that fight with Wolfram, transferred back to the first time when you reached here. That is, before you met Wolfram."

"Amazing…" Yuuri whispered. The "Yuuri" inside had stood up with a confused face, looking around. He had now a vague idea of what Tesca was planning, where this would be heading to, but he was afraid. Nevertheless, he had to ask.

"Are you saying… the history that you wanted to change…," Yuuri gulped, "is our engagement?" His eyes fixed upon "Yuuri" who was scurrying away because of the attack by villagers. Adelbert was approaching.

"Exactly," Tesca said.

"So… how do you know, what choice will I made? How do you know, this will save Wolfram? Why not use me, send me back to the time when Wolfram was attacked? Why waste all the efforts to change this far?" Yuuri shot out the questions.

"I think, you know for yourself, what choice will you made." Yuuri flinched at that. "And I do know, whichever choice that you made, whether if you choose to slap him again or reject him, either way will save him from that death. And sorry to disappoint you, my power could not transfer the present "you"."

"Why will both ways save him?" Yuuri probed. He felt like he had plummeted into the sea without considering the depths and all the danger ahead of him. His mind was all focused on getting to the other side, and he had forgotten all the hinder that he would need to face.

"Yuuri heika, please noted that it was because of your hesitations towards the engagement that caused Wolfram to be prone at the assault. If here," he pointed into the sphere. "You realized your love for him, and choose to accept him, I'm sure you will value him even more than now when the time come. If you reject him, Wolfram will not be hurt by your words since there's no argument to start with. History will be changed, and no one, will remember that such engagement exist."

Yuuri gasped and turned to look at the prince.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Did I not, asked you whether if you love Wolfram or not? Did I not, ask you whether if you want to save his life or the engagement? Did you not reply me, that you don't love him? When you gave me the answer, shouldn't you have put into consideration that the engagement might need to be dismissed to save him? Shouldn't you know that Wolfram had been hurt by the binding of the engagement where his fiancé doesn't love him?"

Yuuri visibly flinched at the hard look given by Tesca. His words were like stakes, piercing through his heart, making him bleed. He turned back to the crystal ball, and saw that the time inside have fast forwarded. They had reached the dinner part. He closed his eyes as "Yuuri" inside rushed out from the chamber. He knew that the decision is going to be made. Soon.

Is this really the right way? Did he really mean to end up like this?

Holding his breath, he could feel his heart leapt out from his mouth as he saw Wolfram again in the king's chamber. He averted his eyes, not wanting to hear the results. He have known all along what choice he was going to make. Back then, when he made the wish… He had truly… truly…

"Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."

His voice echoed out through the room from the ball. Tears sipped down beneath the eyelids. Yes… he had truly wished that he will never slap him again. That was his answer.

He wanted to block the sobs he was hearing from the ball. It was torturing his heart. His Wolfram was crying, begging him to change his mind. He still have a slightest hope that "Yuuri" will return to accept him again. But no, nothing changed. His heart broke together with the sobbing that haunted his ears. Murata gave a soft pat behind his back. Tesca closed his eyes again, after a few seconds, he voiced.

"He wanted to know who did it. You would better go and talked to him. I warn you, do not tell him what happened in future. Not even a hint. Future is not to be known by the past. For it will go against the nature law. If it is not because of Shinou and you, I will never change a history." Tesca said sternly.

Wiping his tears, Yuuri nodded.

"If he asked, tell him, when they are sent back, they will not remember anything. That night memory and their first memories will be erased." Tesca added.

"Just close your eyes, and you'll see him in your inner eyes."

Taking a deep breath, he did as he was told. It wasn't long before he saw the same smoke, as if he was inside the crystal ball himself, and there he was… looking back at him, gaping and obviously surprised.

He answered his questions. All the while he was suppressing the burning lump in his throat. The question was circling in his brain. 'Is this really what I wanted?'

"This will do." A voice said

He opened his eyes again and found himself back in the room with Murata and Tesca. Sighing, he looked back into the crystal ball. He was aware that Tesca had closed his eyes again. Wolfram was still sobbing at the corner of the room. He hugged onto himself. His heart wrenched. Yuuri would have given everything to have Wolfram back, and now, he had succeeded, but why was he not satisfied? Their engagement… No one will remember their engagement. He thought of Wolfram again. He tried to imagine him becoming intimate with another boy or girl, trying to imagine him calling others "cheater"… His heart became empty. He had made up his decision. He had given Wolfram the answer that he always wanted to give. But is this really his answer?

Why, though, why did he kiss Wolfram that night? Why did he feel anger when he saw others watching his fiancé with a look of lust? Why did he feel sad and empty now?

Why did he have a feeling wanting Wolfram back now?

"HOLD ON!" Yuuri shouted. Tesca ceased his movements and flung open his eyelids.

"I had sent "Yuuri" back. What is it that you want?"

"You sent him back already??" Panic started to attack him again. "Then, the history…"

"History will be changed, even now, right after that decision was made. History was changing. For others," he nodded towards the door, and Yuuri immediately took in the words. He was referring to Conrad, Gwendal and all those who didn't witness this scene. "The memories that don't belong to here, which did not exist, will be removed automatically. But exceptions now will be for you two," He nodded towards them. "Who knew what happened. Even though, your memories are being altered at this very moment. It's just that you don't realize it. The only thing is, the time that took for those memories to disappear will be different for you two. The same goes for those "Yuuri" and "Wolfram" who I had to send back. No matter how many memories they wanted to cling to, they will eventually disappear. The only difference is how much you value those memories. The more you valued it, the longer it took to be gone."

"NO! I don't want this. I…" he gritted his teeth. Something was burning within his heart. "I want to save the engagement!" Yuuri shouted again as he clung onto his head. Just like Tesca had indicated, he was beginning to see some images that he was unfamiliar with. His body stiffened.

"Engagement?" Tesca snorted at the words. He shook his head, and for Yuuri, he felt as if it was even worse than Wolfram's death.

"It's too late. I can't undo history twice."

TBC…

**A/N The Final Chapter, coming up next!!! **


	25. What I’ll never forget…

**Title: The Forgotten – Memories and Love**

**Chapter 25: Final pieces: What I'll never forget…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kkm**

**Written by: Lisse08**

"It's too late. I can't undo history twice." His eyes rounded with shock. He was tricked.

"You bastard!! You never told me about that!" The anger rose inside, churning his stomach. He was ready to pounce at the man when the single question froze him.

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"I will ask you again, Yuuri heika. I did as you wished, I save Wolfram's life. Why do you want to save the engagement?"

"I…" He was aware that he was being a coward. Love… Like… Friend… Family… Which one does he see Wolfram as? The answer has been there all along. He has never tried to be truthful to himself.

"Why?" Tesca demanded.

Wolfram has waited for him long enough. It is so not fair to let Wolfram suffer because of his indecisiveness. It is so not fair… to let Wolfram die because of his choice… Isn't it time to give him a proper answer?

"I love him."

Murata shook his head while Tesca gave him a helpless look.

"As I expected," Murata whispered. It took Yuuri another second to turn to his best friend. He still could not believe that he had said those words…

"What do you mean?"

"Shibuya… regretting your decision is something within our expectations." He nodded towards Tesca. "Don't you ever wonder why Wolfram needed to be sent back as well? We had done a backup for you… Even though it is a bit… cruel…"

Not comprehending his words, Yuuri stared at his best friend again until Tesca continued for him.

"This "Wolfram" will have to stay back."

"Sorry?" Yuuri asked, bewildered.

"You heard me. I had sent "Yuuri" back to his respective time, which is one year ago from now, where future is never the same again. But this "Wolfram", I will not send him back."

"No…?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Wolfram's affection for you is deeper than you could imagine. His loyalty for you is unquestionable."

He could feel the familiar prickling at his eyes. The sacrifice Wolfram had made in return for his king's life was enough to prove it.

"Which is why, it is wiser to choose him rather than you. His first memories will stay with him all the while, and I estimated, it will be there for around four years, that is, where that "Yuuri" had arrived now. And he will still love you, even if to him, "Yuuri" don't remember him."

"Where does that help in saving our engagement?" Tesca smirked at his question as if it was too childish for him. Yuuri resisted his temptation to hit his face.

"You love him, didn't you said that?"

"I… yes I did." Yuuri muttered. He still did not understand the point of asking this question.

"So, that will do. I can see that… you have indeed fallen for him ever since the first time you met him." Yuuri turned red at that. "That's why, even without my help, your heart will still be directed towards him eventually."

"But… but…"

"I did not send Wolfram back, because apparently, Wolfram did not fall for you if it's not because of the duel he challenged you into after that slap." Yuuri stopped momentarily and thought back. Didn't Adelbelt mention something like why Wolfram allowed him to sit at his horse behind him after he woke up from the duel when that blonde only listened to his big brother and mother? And didn't he always wonder why, Wolfram's attitude towards him seemed to change 180 degree after that duel?

"That's the case for Wolfram. But you," Yuuri beckoned away from the pointed finger in his face. "You take a seriously long time to realize the love, it will undoubtedly never change. If this blonde had had no account of the love, by the time you realized it, he will probably be engaged to others."

Yuuri opened his mouth but closed again when he could thought of nothing to retort back.

"Doesn't that mean… Wolfram will have to go through those five years again?"

"It's four years, not five," Murata corrected for him. "Shibuya, this is Shin Makoku, not Earth. Four years for Mazoku aren't as long as you thought…" Murata is right. Time passed exceptionally fast in Shin Makoku. But that was what they, the human think. How about the Mazoku who have been living here all the time, not to mention that Wolfram was broken-hearted, how could the time passed exceptionally fast for him? Four years for him would be equal to… eternity…

But…

"What will happen when "Yuuri" came back? I mean, you said Wolfram will forget everything, right?"

"You never know things are changing at this very moment." Tesca turned towards the sphere, they all followed. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock at the scenes, it was like watching a movie, where Tesca had fast forwarded everything. He saw the progress they made. He and Wolfram… were silently showing signs of love towards each other.

"And yet, it will be futile if that "Yuuri" reached and returned into this body, because he will still have doubt towards the love. While Wolfram had totally forgotten about him, all "Yuuri" could remember was… Ah… what a terrible thing you had done here."

Yuuri turned back again. He felt his eyelids stretched at their maximum limit. His whole body trembled before he felt heat crept up his neck again. Kissing… he and Wolfram was kissing!

"And this is just two weeks before "Yuuri" returned… See what I meant? When you returned, you will still remember that engagement, and how you break the engagement, hurting Wolfram, but at the same time, Wolfram would not know about the engagement anymore, because you had returned, all his memories had disappeared."

"All his memories disappeared…" Yuuri whispered after him.

"I need to add a little spice to you two…"

"What's it?"

"I'll propose to Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"No, you can't!!" Yuuri shouted.

"But I already did." Tesca smirked. Horrified, Yuuri looked inside the ball, he saw Tesca meeting them.

"What have you done!?" His composed state lost. Yuuri charged towards to grip the collars of the man.

"Hey, relax. I haven't finished yet." Feeling slightly fed up with the smirk, he tried to ignore the rage boiling inside. It is fact that Tesca have done so much for them that caused him to release the grip, reluctantly.

"I won't steal him. I'm just adding a little spice. I'll return his memories at the same time while you're trying to figure out your feelings. Ah… your memory is losing." He pointed towards the ball to see "Yuuri" collapsed into Conrad's arms. Yuuri shot him a look. The way Tesca was saying those things as if it wasn't his business, annoyed him even more.

"Anyway, I'll… I don't think I need to explain anymore." Tesca smirked again. Yuuri stared at the ball in silent horror and protests as the lips of his beloved and his hatred edging closer. His stomach churned.

"YOU!! HOW DARE YOU?! GET OFF HIM!" Tesca laughed off since Murata caught him around his arms, preventing him from further moving. Yuuri flung his arms over his head frantically, his fists tightened, threatening to kill.

"Shibuya, wait."

"Murata, let me go! You must be kidding me if you say that I shouldn't be angry about it!"

"SHIBUYA! Look!! They didn't do it!" Murata pressed him and held him down.

A picture of Yuuri seeing that scene, another scene of Wolfram's weakened state, and a slight intimate reaction between Tesca and Wolfram and it was all.

Yuuri threw off his best friend's hands and turned his head away. He didn't know whether if Tesca deliberately didn't let him see the scenes but he couldn't do anything about it even if he did.

"I had returned his memories as I promised." Tesca stated. Yuuri looked away again and clenched his fists. He swore he would kill him if he lied.

"Your memories will disappear at a really fast rate," Tesca pointed out. Yuuri was still shaking from fury. He did know that it was because he had not really valued Wolfram back then… "But at the same time…" he chuckled softly. Yuuri didn't understand the meaning behind the laugh. He returned his gaze to the ball, eager to find out what happened.

He squirmed, 'there's something strange going on there… Why did Wolfram seem so angry with me?'

Deliberately or not, he could not hear anything. Did Tesca mute the words? His eyebrows narrowed again as he saw some argument was going on, he saw Wolfram raised his hand, he saw himself shut his eyes, he felt the same excitement stirred inside, but Wolfram lowered his palm and bellowed something into his face. He watched horrified as Wolfram ran away before slapping his other cheek.

"What's going on?" He asked and pointed towards the sphere. "I'm missing something here. What's happening?"

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"I can't freaking believe you did that to me!" Yuuri shouted furiously at Tesca. Murata tried to calm his best friend down.

"Shibuya…"

"Why did you tampered with my memory!? If I remember the kiss and all those things then, Wolfram wouldn't have been so angry with me!"

"That's what I meant by adding a little spice, Yuuri heika. Anyway, you two did manage to get back together. Like I promised, didn't I?" Tesca smirked.

Yuuri stared as the flame ignited in his insides.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

His eyes opened like a lightning bolt. He felt like he had been sleeping for hours, no, days? Confused, he tried to sit up. His back was arching. In fact, his whole body was crying in pain. He moved his muscles. They were strangely unfamiliar to his command. Looking around, he found that the double black king was absent. He climbed out from the bed, and scurried over to the nearest mirror to get a better look at himself.

Two emerald green eyes blinked back in confuse at him. He eyes squirmed. His porcelain skin was finely lined, but there was a hideous scar that looked like a blade piercing into his neck.

The memories came back to him. He let out a sigh of relief, he was lucky to be able to react instinctively when the attack came from behind.

He was taking a stroll down the alley with Yuuri walking in front of him. They had a fight because Yuuri intended to flirt with another girl. Wolfram knew Yuuri didn't mean it, but his actions just offended him. Even after the shouts, with both of them sulking in silent, Wolfram was still trailing Yuuri close behind. Usually, their fight didn't last long. Most of the time, it was Wolfram who started it, but Yuuri was always tolerant. He would try to soothe the blonde down at first. If it didn't work out, Yuuri will end up sulking like this. That was what Wolfram doesn't like most. He hated it when they are both silence. The uncomfortable silence that stretched between them would kill him. At the end, it will be Wolfram's turn to run after Yuuri's back and apologize again.

He knew that Yuuri's anger wasn't for long, and deep in his heart, he knew too, that their fight was meaningless and that he was being childish. He had been watching Yuuri's back for awhile when suddenly he felt a cold blade closed at his neck. Despite the fact that he had been a little distracted, he was able to fence off the attack almost instantly, catching the arm of his attacker by surprise and twisting it. Yuuri turned at the shout and was quite alarmed to find an unknown man struggling in Wolfram's arm. His eyes rounded when he saw the red blood dripping down on the blonde's neck.

Wolfram grinned remembering that Yuuri had run over hurriedly to check on his wound. 'At least this time he was the one who apologized first, not me. Hmm… if not considering the one when I thought I would never give him the third chance.'

_The third chance…_

He shut off his visions as something else came to him. He remembered vaguely, and smiled. He loved it. Yuuri had bid him goodnight with a kiss on his cheek last night. The deep onyx was still lingering in his inner eyes and the touch of the king's hand on his cheek, the ruffling through his blonde hair, and the soft lips of his pressing against his cheek were all still there. But where is this wimp now?? Deciding to push aside the thoughts first, he donned on his uniform.

His instinct was telling him, where he could find his fiancé. Feeling furious, he headed straight towards the place.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"All memories that don't exist shall be perished." Tesca said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked. Beside him, Murata shifted his glasses. He did not need Tesca to explain further to understand his meaning.

"Shibuya, don't you understand? We changed the past, the history. You do know what history had you changed, don't you?"

Yuuri paused for a moment.

"Wolfram's death. We prevented it." The words came to him without second thoughts but it pierced his heart nevertheless.

"Exactly. So, this memory never existed. This mean, von Bielefeld will have no account of himself dying. Nor will he bear any sufferings that you inflicted upon him, because he had forgotten about them. And what Prince Tesca has been trying to tell us is that, we will be no exception. We will forget these too."

"I would expect no less from the Great Sage," mused Tesca. He turned back to the king and continued. "Well, to tell you the truth, I think I had taken a like for Wolfram."

"Don't ever think about it. He's mine!" Yuuri barked.

"Hmm… I shall consider returning his memories once more, best to remind him how his loved had hurt him," Tesca smiled evilly.

"Tesca!" Yuuri shouted. Tesca withdrew his smile immediately and stared back at the king.

"Yuuri heika, about the first memories, where the accidental engagement happened, and which I restored them to you and Wolfram that night, they will still remain and be there for as long as you could remember. They were restored due to Wolfram's wish because Wolfram wanted himself to remember what you had done to him. You should recall that you gave him your promise that day. You vowed to never hurt him when Wolfram gave you the third chance. Yes, by some day, you might never remember the death of your fiancé. But if you hurt him again, I shall presume that you would be glad for me to restore all his memories. At the same time when he realized that this was not the third chance, but rather, fourth and fifth chance you had hurt him, I shall return to claim my status as his fiancé. Did I make myself clear?" Tesca said.

"Yes." Yuuri gulped. It seemed that Tesca really did like Wolfram. Staring back into the deep brown eyes, Yuuri felt himself shivering.

"Shibuya, someone is coming." Alerted, Yuuri responded just in time to see the door banged open. His eyes widened again at the sight. In came the person who he had missed so much. Wolfram was alive in front of him… and he was wearing a 'You-are-dead!-Yuuri' expression. He backed away instinctively.

"Cheater!" Wolfram barked. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to cheat on me behind my back?" He moved his eyes and saw the prince.

"Hello, Tesca…" His eyes wide opened. He looked from Tesca, who was still smirking then back to Yuuri, who was looking as if he had just resurrected someone, he look back at Tesca again before glaring back to Yuuri.

"You're trying to flirt with my ex-fiancé??" Wolfram shouted.

"Aw… Now I'm the ex… I'm hurt." Wolfram ignored Tesca's teasing. He continued to glare at the king before stretching out his hands.

Yuuri quickly found his face being pulled apart by those slim fingers. Yelping, he tried to protest.

"Wait, Wolfram. Murata is here too! How could I flirt?" Before he knew it, he burst out laughing. He couldn't explain it. His face was recoiled back to its normal position when Wolfram stopped. His heart was laughing along with him. Wave of joy was sweeping in him, again and again, until it triggered his tears.

Yuuri lurched over and embraced his fiancé in a bone-crushing hug. He didn't need much more encouragement from anyone.

Wolfram is here.

He is alive and back to his side.

That's all he cared…

Unknown to the couple, both Tesca and Murata had retreated from the room in silence.

"Yuuri, I. Need. To. Breathe!" Wolfram choked. Slightly abashed, Yuuri released his hug and looked back at those fascinating emerald green eyes that he thought he would never be able to see again. Tears sprung to live again. He couldn't count how many times had he cried for the past few weeks. Wolfram's death was real agonizing blow to him. Even though Tesca had said all those things and clearly proclaimed his love for Wolfram, Yuuri still noted that, had it not been Murata and Tesca, he could never imagine how he would live down his life without Wolfram.

"Wolf, did I ever tell you…?" Yuuri wiped off the droplets of tears before continued. "That I love you?"

Wolfram's face flooded with the color of red instantly. He mumbled softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuuri asked, half-laughing, half-bemused.

"Yes, you did." Wolfram muttered. The answer shocked Yuuri for awhile. When…?

"Didn't you just tell me last night, wimp?"

Last night?

"_All memories that don't exist shall be perished."_

"_Exactly. So, this memory never existed. This mean, von Bielefeld will have no account of himself dying. Nor will he bear any sufferings that you inflicted upon him, because he had forgotten about them."_

So, this is what he means…

"It wouldn't hurt you if I say that again, would it?" Yuuri said. He wanted to say it once more, with this mouth of his. Wolfram's face blushed even more. Seeing this made Yuuri felt as if the night when Wolfram was dead, the only time when he saw Wolfram's face as pale as a piece of paper, never happened before. Yes, it really never did exist. More wonder and joy erupted in his stomach. Wolfram attempted to say something again but this time Yuuri didn't wait for his answer.

He leaned in and sealed all the words escaping from his fiancé lips.

He tightened his arms around Wolfram, tugging at his back and bringing him closer to his body. The familiar flowery scent carried in the air into his nose.

He deepened his kiss, ravishing the lips, feeling Wolfram melted into the kisses. His tongue searched for the entrance hungrily at the barrier. Wolfram parted them a little, inviting them in.

He twitched his tongue inside Wolfram's, touching and tasting the delicious taste of each other. Wolfram felt his whole body burning in pleasure when Yuuri's hands started crawling on his skin. He heard a creak behind Yuuri and opened his eyes a little. Several gasps that he was sure that doesn't belong to Yuuri were heard.

His eyes continued to enlarge. His tongue ceased movement. In shock, he totally forgotten about that foreign tongue inside his mouth, Wolfram bit down.

The yelp rippled through the empty hall. Startled, Wolfram realized that Yuuri was holding onto his mouth, shouting in pain.

"Wht-de-hell-did-yu-go-tat-fur?!"

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry." Wolfram held onto his fiancé's arms, after giving him an apologetic look, he looked up behind Yuuri's back, "It's…"

Wolfram's face turned pink. Still holding his mouth and blinking back tears, Yuuri turned behind. On the door stood Tesca, a red-faced Ulrike, who was looking down on the floor, several others maiden who looked impressed and Murata, who was chuckling.

'…Doesn't this scene seem familiar?'

He lowered his hands. His eyebrows narrowed. Anger boiled up inside him.

"TESCA!!"

"Ops… I think I did it again."

"You're really a JERK!! Even if you did help me, I won't forgive you again for this!"

"Oh? Really? You would better reconsider. Don't forget that I have something down my sleeves that will sure end this relationship of yours with Wolf."

"Don't you dare?! Get out of here!"

"Why don't I give it a try? Ne, Wolf, your fiancé have been hiding something…"

"AHHHH!!"

"YUURI! What have you been hiding from me??"

"It's nothing, Wolf. Nothing!"

"Do you know that Yuuri…"

"WOA!! Wolf, Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Wolfram by his hand and pivoted.

"Yuuri!! What have you been hiding??" Wolfram protested.

"Wolf, let's go on a date, okay?"

"Yuuri, pushing it off makes you even more suspicious. Tell me now, what are you trying to hide?!" Wolfram spun him around, his hands around his neck, choking Yuuri.

'T--Tesca, I'm going to kill you one day!'

….

"_Third chance, Yuuri, there will not be fourth, if you messed it up again, I swear I will never return to your side." _

"_At the same time he realized that that was not the third chance, but rather, fourth and fifth chance you had hurt him, I shall return to claim my status as his fiancé."_

Yuuri smiled as he watched the prince's sleeping face. His hands stroke the locks of the golden hair before planting yet another soft kiss on the cheek that was facing him. Wolfram stirred and made a soft grunt. His lips curled. Yuuri locked the prince closer for comfort, letting his chin rested on the blonde's head, nestling him into his chest. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Wolfram did not come across the third memory, where he faced death, ending his life even before Yuuri could tell him that he loved him. The forgotten for Wolfram and Yuuri (will be), is the blonde's death. Yuuri will cling onto this shard of memory as long as he could, for it was a painful reminder, of how he nearly lose the one he loved.

**Fin…****終わった****…****Fin…**

**A/N **

Shout with joy but cried... the end… I can't believe this is the end, and it took me nearly one year to finish this. This is the first long fic that I completed in my life. XD And it cracked my brain too trying to link everything together. Even until now, I never spent any time to think about a plot to _that_ deep for any fics, so I'm really really glad that the reviews reached over 360. Something I never expected.

**Thanks to the reviewers for encouraging me to write more**. I'm so happy too to see some of you actually follow me from the start till the end of the story.

Whether if there is a **sequel **to this? **Yes, there will be one.** But… Whether if it's a short one or another long story? I don't know yet. Anyway, first chapter will be posted in a few weeks time.

Till then, for the time being, watch out for my newest long fic that I spent my time plotting, also dedicated to Yuuram. It's called "**My Fake Boyfriend**".

**See you all again!**


End file.
